


Sorvete de Limão

by Roseangie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Adventure & Romance, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Cruciatus, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dumbledore Being a Dick, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Torture, Legilimency, Light BDSM, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Non-Explicit Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Racism, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Trauma, World War II
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 37,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseangie/pseuds/Roseangie
Summary: Em 1937, Albus Dumbledore sai do orfanato onde acaba de conhecer o jovem Tom Riddle, e sua vida cruza com a de Brianna Doyle, uma jovem e bela trouxa.Originalmente publicada em: Dez 29, 2006 - fanfiction.net





	1. Sorvete de Limão

Era um dia ruim, de um mês ruim, de um ano pior ainda.

  
A vida de Brianna Doyle não estava muito fácil, aliás, nunca tinha sido. Naquele dia específico, ela estava com fome e tinha acabado de sair de mais uma frustrante tentativa de conseguir um emprego.

       Tudo teria dado certo se o dono da lanchonete não tivesse tentado passar a mão onde não devia e se ela não tivesse jogado o prato de sopa sobre ele.

       - Cretino idiota. Verme estúpido! - murmurou entre os dentes enquanto descia a rua do orfanato apressada, sem ter realmente para aonde ir, apenas andando para deixar a raiva e a humilhação para trás.

   Quando passou em frente ao prédio do orfanato, sentiu uma vertigem e quase caiu em cima de um homem que saía do prédio.

      - Me desculpe, senhor. Eu realmente sinto muito... - começou a dizer, mas as palavras morreram antes de chegarem à boca.

    O homem era um acontecimento por si só, enquanto tudo à volta de Brianna era cinza e pálido, ele vestia um paletó cor de ameixa e tinha cabelos e barba longos e vermelhos. Brianna piscou aturdida e desviou os olhos do homem que parecia divertir-se com seu olhar espantado.

     - Não por isso! - disse ele. - Você não parece muito bem, deixe-me ajudar.

    - Realmente não é preciso - disse ela pondo-se ereta e ajeitando o vestido. - Eu estou bem, realmente bem, obrigada.

    O homem era algo de impressionante, e Brianna não conseguia ficar muito tempo sem olhar para ele. Era alto, magro e tinha uns olhos de um azul claro luminoso e cintilante que pareciam penetrar na alma.  
      _Mas para mim já chega de cretinos, idiotas e vermes estúpidos, por hoje_ \- ela pensou.

    - Acredite senhorita, eu não pretendo me comportar como um cretino, idiota, verme estúpido - disse ele sorrindo e apertando os olhinhos azuis.

    Brianna o olhou meio surpresa, afinal ele tinha repetido quase palavra por palavra o que havia pensado. Abriu a boca para agradecer e seguir caminho, mas se ouviu dizendo exatamente o oposto.

    - Acredito senhor; não parece ser do tipo que se comportaria assim. Sou Brianna Doyle, muito prazer - disse estendendo a mão para um cumprimento.

    - Albus Dumbledore - respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que apertava a sua mão e a mantinha apertada. - Se importaria se eu lhe pagasse um almoço? Seria realmente um prazer.

     Brianna estava faminta, e uma refeição quente era uma proposta tentadora. Pegou-se imaginando um assado seguido de sorvete de limão na sobremesa, e naquele momento, a ideia do sorvete de limão era quase palpável.

    - Agradeço o convite, Sr. Dumbledore, mas realmente preciso ir. De todo modo, obrigada de novo pela ajuda. - Ele soltou sua mão, e ela seguiu seu caminho, ainda imaginando o sorvete de limão.

    Ele observou enquanto ela caminhava. Desviando aqui e ali de algum outro trouxa e achou que havia algo de positivamente mágico no modo como ela se movia. Ele esperou. Porque sabia que ela se voltaria para olhar. Quando ela se virou, seus olhos se encontraram e ela sorriu.

     Brianna costumava confiar em sua intuição, usava este dom como um instrumento de adivinhação, como um cristal através do qual podia ver com uma visão interior. Era como se carregasse em seu bolso a boneca do conto de fadas, e ela sussurrasse quando deveria virar à esquerda ou à direita. E essa voz secreta lhe dizia que podia confiar no homem colorido. Resolveu voltar.

   - O convite ainda está de pé? - disse sorrindo e ligeiramente ofegante.

  - Com certeza, nada me faria mais feliz do que almoçar com a senhorita hoje. Vamos!

   Dumbledore segurou o braço de Brianna com firmeza e disse sorrindo:

\- Aconteça o que acontecer, não largue meu braço. - E antes que ela pudesse pensar, sentiu o braço de seu acompanhante torcer e escapar. Apertou com toda a sua força, enquanto tudo a sua volta escurecia e ela sentia como se fosse puxada em todas as direções... Tudo acabou tão rápido quanto tinha começado, e ela respirava com dificuldade. Quando abriu os olhos, a rua do orfanato tinha sumido.

   - O que diabos... É você? - gritou ela assustada, começando a duvidar de sua própria intuição.

  - Desculpe se a assustei, era o meio mais rápido de chegarmos - ele disse sorrindo e apoiando Brianna pela cintura. - Quanto à sua última pergunta, sou um bruxo, e como já disse antes, Albus é o meu nome, ou, para ser mais preciso Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. – Fez um movimento elegante, e uma cadeira surgiu; ele fez com que uma Brianna pálida e calada se sentasse.

    Estavam na casa de Brianna, um pequeno cômodo sobre uma loja fechada. O quarto era mal iluminado e com cheiros desagradáveis; a mobília estava em mau estado e a cama... Bom, a cama era um capítulo à parte: uma gigantesca cama de mogno, que parecia ter sido entalhada na pedra do próprio apartamento, já que não havia como ter entrado ali. Não havia mesa, apenas algumas cadeiras, um pequeno armário, um baú antigo.

   Brianna observou, entre encantada e assustada, Dumbledore fazer a imensa cama desaparecer, fazendo surgir em seu lugar uma mesa coberta por uma toalha de linho branco, e sobre ela estava o assado que ela havia imaginado.

   - Não quero ofender Srta. Brianna, mas a senhorita parece positivamente faminta. - Estendeu a mão e a levou até a mesa, onde serviu Brianna e depois se serviu.

  - Gosta de música, Srta. Brianna? - Brianna achou sua voz perdida e murmurou que sim. Imediatamente sua música favorita começou a tocar. As vozes de Dixie Lee e Bing Crosby enchiam o ar. – Achei que gostaria dessa, me pareceu apropriada. – E sorriu apertando os olhinhos azuis.

Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look tonight.  
Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight.  
With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart.  
Lovely... Never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight.  
Just the way you look tonight.  


    Brianna sorriu ainda nos primeiros acordes, amava aquela música. Dumbledore sorriu também, e ela se acalmou; bruxo ou não bruxo, ela confiava naquele homem colorido e gentil. Comeu o assado com apetite. Conversou sobre música, ele gostava de ópera e ela amava a música americana, em especial Porter e Gershwin.

   - Sabe, Srta. Brianna, hoje cedo eu estava muito preocupado com questões muito sérias, e quando a senhorita caiu em cima de mim, foi uma agradável distração me preocupar com questões tão mais fáceis. Como vê, ajudá-la para mim é tão simples como conseguir esse sorvete de limão, delicioso, que tomamos agora.

   Brianna sorriu para o bruxo à sua frente entretido com o sorvete e fez a pergunta que queria fazer desde o início daquela estranha refeição.

   - Por que se revelou a mim? Por que me mostrou seus poderes? Poderia ter me ajudado sem se revelar, mas escolheu se mostrar. Por quê? Não há muitos bruxos me convidando para almoçar, acredite.

   Ele juntou as pontas dos dedos, e seus olhos se fixaram em Brianna; inúmeras rugas foram se formando ao redor dos seus olhos ligeiramente apertados. Os leques de rugas se aprofundaram numa expressão astuta. Nesse instante, não aparentava ser tão jovem como ela pensara antes. Mas logo sorriu, e a rede de rugas desapareceu sem deixar vestígio. Voltou a parecer jovial e meio desatento.

   - Sabe Srta. Brianna, eu não sou o único; existem muitos bruxos e bruxas e uma série de leis e decretos criados pelo Ministério da Magia para manter a magia oculta de pessoas como você.  
   Dumbledore parecia sereno e ligeiramente divertido.

  - Existe até um decreto que diz que magia pode ser utilizada na frente de trouxas em circunstâncias excepcionais, e essas circunstâncias excepcionais incluem situações que ameacem a vida do bruxo ou bruxa, ou qualquer bruxo, bruxa ou trouxa presente.

   Ela o encarou por um instante, séria e assustada, olhando para seu rosto afável sem entender.

\- Desculpe a expressão, mas trouxa é o modo como nos referimos aos não-bruxos.

   - Foi para me dizer isso que me trouxe até aqui? - perguntou levantando-se e torcendo as mãos. – Suas leis me salvaram de quê? De um patrão abusado? Que eu saiba, fora meu encontro com o senhor, nada de mágico me aconteceu hoje.  
   Ele fez uma pausa, procurando deliberada e obviamente abrandar suas palavras.

  - Srta. Brianna, não havia perigo algum, e eu não a salvei de nada além de dormir com fome. Apenas fiquei encantado pela senhorita e queria conhecê-la melhor, mas não queria fingir ou me esconder, queria que me visse como sou de fato.

  Ele pareceu constrangido. Extremamente constrangido. Deu mais um sorriso e olhou em volta, desviando por um instante do olhar dela.

  Ela riu baixinho, num sussurro. Seu riso foi crescendo até explodir numa sonora gargalhada. Ela então se recostou na cadeira e, com um sorriso flutuando no rosto, encarou-o nos olhos.

\- Que bom. Eu estava começando a ficar com medo. Fico feliz que seja mesmo apenas um almoço com um homem interessante. Não sei por que disse aquelas coisas...

  Ele limpou a garganta; sua expressão era serena, quase imparcial.

 - Eu gostei muito da senhorita - disse simplesmente -, e como eu pensei, foi bastante interessante conhecê-la, mas vou ter de agir como os outros bruxos e apagar suas lembranças deste encontro. Se aquele homem que a importunou hoje cedo fosse um bruxo, ele a tomaria, e se ele quisesse a senhorita nem mesmo se lembraria do que houve... Se eu quisesse, também poderia, entende?

  - Eu sei - disse ela. - Eu mesma vi o seu poder. - Uma sensação eletrizante passou por ela. - Continue, roube minhas memórias se quiser, mas não vá agora.

   Mas ele não conseguia prosseguir. Olhava para ela, frustrado e preocupado. Seus olhos vagaram pela mesa até voltarem finalmente a ela. Uma ternura imensa brotava em Brianna ao ver esse sentimento de proteção, ao ouvir na voz dele a delicadeza e o medo de magoá-la. Todo aquele poder, e ele tinha se comportado como um cavalheiro.

   - Por que não vem? - disse ela, sussurrando, mais uma vez. - Está com medo de mim, grande bruxo?

Ela se foi até ele. Era leitosa a luz que vinha da rua; já era noite. Ela deu um longo suspiro, quase involuntário, num gesto lento, aproximou-se do rosto dele e deu-lhe um beijo suave e profundo, depois voltou devagar ao seu lugar, até chegar à cadeira vazia, onde ficou à espera.

   Albus estava gostando da moça. Não podia dizer ainda o quanto estava gostando dela, mas era agradável saber que nenhum feitiço havia sido proferido, que ela estava onde queria estar. Ele estava acostumado a manipular pessoas e situações, mas ali naquele quarto naquele momento, ela era a bruxa e ele o trouxa!

   Não havia momentos em que sentia um vazio? Em que se sentia como se estivesse à espera de alguma coisa, algo de extrema importância que ele não sabia o que era? Talvez a moça de cabelos vermelhos fosse sua resposta, talvez não, mas ele decidiu se arriscar.

Dumbledore ficou de pé. Com um movimento elegante de sua varinha, a mesa desapareceu e a enorme cama retornou ao seu lugar. Ele foi até Brianna soltou os cabelos dela e a trouxe mais para perto com seus dedos insistentes, até sentir o cheiro morno da testa dela e beijar sua pele lisa. Ela sentia nele uma audácia, uma fome e uma solidão impossíveis de medir. E essa fome e essa solidão, ela também conhecia, e o beijava para espantar esses fantasmas com a única mágica que conhecia. Ele a apertava de encontro ao peito num frenesi feroz.

  Quantos dias e quantas noites se passaram? Ela francamente não sabia.

Ela estava ali, muda, com os cabelos vermelhos caindo em belas ondas. Nenhuma lágrima nos olhos. O luar entrava pela janela nua, junto com uma boa quantidade de ar frio, e aquela luz iluminava uma Brianna vazia.

Ele havia partido, sem maiores explicações, mas deixara suas memórias. E pensar nisso a fazia sorrir. A intuição lhe dizia que ele voltaria. Sentiu uma leve presença em sua mente.

  “ _Albus?_ “ Sua mente voou como um pássaro noturno por baixo das árvores e sobre campos. “ _"Ainda está com meu cheiro em sua pele", Albus? Virá visitar-me um dia, um ano desses, em alguma ocasião? Será capaz de me reconhecer?_  
Ela parou olhos; fechados na noite escura, esperando.

  A muitos quilômetros de Londres e das pessoas, acima das fazendas e continentes e rios e colinas, sua mente voava.  
” _Albus?”_ \- repetiu, docemente.

   Dumbledore não dormia. Era tarde da noite; suas roupas estavam penduradas em cadeiras ou cuidadosamente dobradas na extremidade da cama. E, em uma das mãos, ele ainda sentia o perfume suave dos cabelos dela.  
  Muito devagar, uma fração de centímetro por vez, seus olhos fechavam. Ele nem se mexeu, nem mesmo percebeu quando, sutilmente, maravilhosamente, sua mente voou até ela e a imagem veio bater de leve por um momento contra os claros cristais enluarados da vidraça, e então, estremecendo, ele sussurrou:

  
\-  Em breve nos veremos.  
  
A ideia de que alguém o estava esperando era doce. Ele voltaria a vê-la em breve, estava certo disso.Fechou os olhos e dormiu um sono feliz.


	2. Olhos azuis e péssimas intenções

**Londres, Setembro de 1938.**

A vida de Brianna Doyle estava melhor agora que um ano atrás. Tinha um emprego numa loja de roupas e tinha mobiliado um apartamento pequeno, mas confortável, em Ealing, na zona leste da cidade. Mas ao contrário, de Brianna, o mundo estava cada vez pior. O medo da guerra estava por toda parte, e havia uma sensação comum de que um tempo de trevas estava se aproximando; todos viviam cada dia como se fosse o último.

Nunca mais vira o bruxo de olhos azuis e roupas coloridas. Às vezes, quando esbarrava em pessoas vestidas de um modo pouco comum, lembrava do que ele havia dito e pensava que podia ser um dos muitos bruxos escondidos à sua volta. No último ano, depois da noite que passara com o bruxo, duvidou de sua própria sanidade e estava quase convencida de que não havia sido real. Não podia ser.

Brianna puxou o casaco e o ajustou melhor em torno dos ombros. Tinha cedido depois de muita insistência ao convite de um colega de trabalho e estava a caminho de uma festa. Seus longos cabelos vermelhos estavam presos num coque, e ela usava um elegante vestido verde. Estava bonita, mas não sentia nenhuma animação ao pensar na festa e, em especial, na companhia. Seria uma noite desastrosa, e ela podia sentir nos ossos. Suavemente, devagar, flexionou os dedos, desejando que as juntas enrijecidas relaxassem.

Ela permitiu-se um longo suspiro, meio trêmulo, enquanto murmurava:

\- Sinto-me cansada há muito tempo. Tempo demais. O que eu não entendo é como posso sentir falta do que não conheço? Não deveria doer. Afinal, não foi real... (ou foi?). Mas o fato é que dói muito, e a dor é incrivelmente real. Diabos! Estou falando sozinha como a louca que positivamente sou.

Ela sentiu vontade desaparecer, desaparecer sem grande barulho. Apenas desaparecer. Sem causar comoção. Sem sentir. Apenas desaparecer. Era assim que ela se sentia naquele dia, mesmo que ninguém mais percebesse.

Chegou à festa já meio entediada. Detestando o vestido e o acompanhante. Olhava em volta com um enfado absoluto. Todos pareciam se divertir, e ela seguia entediada.

David, o acompanhante, falava sem parar e ela não sabia como interromper aquela conversa circular que não levava a lugar nenhum.

Resolveu sair um pouco de perto do falante David, respirar e circular um pouco.

Andava pela festa pescando uma palavra aqui e ali, distraída.

Seguiu deslizando entre uma conversa e outra, sorrindo nos momentos adequados.

O salão ficou à meia luz, e David teve a melhor idéia da noite e a convidou para dançar. Ela se deixou levar por ele num blues macio. Dançava numa entrega absoluta, movendo-se indolente, preguiçosa e sensualmente. David dançava bem, e eles se moviam em perfeita sincronia.

Sem perceber, deslizaram até um ponto afastado do burburinho, aconchegante e escuro. Ela com os olhos fechados seguindo a música. Quando a canção terminou, ele tentou um beijo. Brianna se afastou e resolveu se esconder um pouco até que os ânimos do rapaz esfriassem. Seguiu até uma sala afastada onde havia uma mesa de bilhar solitária, algumas cadeiras e uma grande janela iluminada pelo luar. Não havia ninguém ali.

"Perfeito" – pensou. Ficou ali distraída, lamentando não ter trazido uma taça de vinho e profundamente entediada. Depois de algum tempo percebeu que alguém a olhava. Sua nuca ardia. Olhou em volta, e perto da mesa de bilhar estava seu observador com uma taça de vinho branco na mão e um sorriso no rosto.

\- Você sempre sabe o que eu preciso? - Ela riu baixinho, num sussurro.

Ali, à luz da lua e longe da festa, ele parecia interessante, mesmo para alguém que ela acreditava ser irreal. E os olhos azuis vinham num pacote, que incluía um sorriso cínico e péssimas intenções. Uma combinação perigosa para uma garota que tinha por hábito fazer péssimas escolhas. Sorriu, e ele sorriu de volta.

\- E agora já não gosta tanto assim de mim, certo? - disse ele com aquela voz agradável.

Parecia acreditar que tinha fugido para aquele canto isolado por ele.

\- E não era em mim que você pensava quando dançava com aquele idiota? - ele falou, completando o seu pensamento.

Ela sorriu meio distraída.

-Você classifica minha tristeza como charme, fazer o quê?

Meu Deus, ele já estava enlouquecendo de novo. Era tudo em que conseguia pensar.

Talvez seu delírio provasse ser uma companhia mais interessante. Ela o beijou e se deixou beijar. O beijo era sempre um bom modo de calar conversas que não interessavam e, definitivamente, naquele dia ela não queria falar, preferia a telepatia.

Ela se deixava beijar e pensava:  _"Sabe o que é? Alguma coisa não fecha. Alguma coisa não bate. Se o meu companheiro de beijo enluarado pudesse realmente ler meus pensamentos talvez me deixasse em paz com a luz da lua e o silêncio."_

Ao invés disso, ele a apertou forte e _quando ela abriu os olhos estavam em um campo de onde podia ver recortado no horizonte escuro, no alto do penhasco sobre o lago, estavam as torres e torrinhas de um castelo._

\- Odeio esse seu método de transporte!

Hesitando por um instante, embora não soubesse dizer por que, Brianna o afastou,fugiu do seu abraço e ajoelhou na grama macia. Pôs-se a olhar o castelo distante e o achou lindo, misterioso e sedutor, embora no fundo do coração tivesse de admitir que a imagem do castelo iluminado pela lua a assustava.

Sentiu um calafrio. Sabia que ele estava captando seus pensamentos e que sabia o quanto estava feliz em vê-lo.

Ela olhou para ele de relance, seus olhos se encontraram por um segundo e ela viu que ele enrubescia embaraçado.

É ele invadia seus pensamentos, mas ao menos isso servia para poupá-la de jogos de sedução e de pequenas mentiras. Sorriu e disse sem se voltar:

\- Sabe Albus, eu estava certa no que pensei durante esse último ano. Você não é real, não faz parte do meu mundo e eu nem compreendo que tipo de pessoa você é, mas nesse momento não quero saber, não me importa.

Ali estava ele, atrás dela, a observá-la, com a luz da lua iluminando apenas o suficiente para que ele pudesse vê-la. Seu coração batia forte, mas ela não fez menção de se voltar. Contemplou-a calculando, avaliando, definindo, tentando com todos os seus poderes captar a matéria de que era feita essa criatura, o que era esse corpo. Porque se sentia assim desarmado perto dela.

Passou o último ano enfiado no trabalho até as orelhas, pesquisas, aulas, vigiando o jovem Riddle, investigando bruxos das trevas. Mas à noite quando estava só, sentia de novo o perfume, seus pensamentos voavam até ela e ele via seus cabelos ruivos em seus sonhos. Às vezes aparatava até lá e ficava observando-a dormir, em outras ele a seguia, invisível pelas ruas de Londres.

Seguiu-a até a maldita festa e odiou vê-la nos braços do trouxa e quando ele tentou beijá-la teve que exercer todo seu autocontrole para não o azarar. Quase gritou quando ela se negou ao imbecil. Conseguia suportar a idéia de que ela o esquecesse, mas a idéia de que outro homem ou bruxo tocasse nela era insuportável.

"Ao inferno o ministério e as leis do estatuto de sigilo contra trouxas, não iria abrir mão dela." - pensava ele.

Devagar se sentou ao lado dela na grama e mantendo o olhar no castelo disse-Eu gosto muito de você, Brianna.

Ela se voltou para ver seus olhos, enquanto perguntava - Por quê?

\- Porque você é linda para mim. Porque você é humana, quente e macia. E porque eu a conheço e sei quem você é. - ela não disse nada e ele prosseguiu - E porque preciso parar de raptar você a cada encontro. Quero te seqüestrar em definitivo. - disse sorrindo.

Estava correndo perigo. Essa era sua intuição. E o charme discreto do homem fazia parte desse perigo.

Ele se considerava muito convincente e muito esperto e era. Ela se forçou a falar sem olhar para ele. Ela adorava aqueles olhos azuis imensos e surpreendentemente inocentes.

\- E em qual dos mundos você me guardaria? No seu ou no meu? Nenhum dos dois parece adequado.

Ele sorriu.

\- Talvez entre os dois. Há bruxos que levam muito a sério a pureza do sangue bruxo e que são capazes de torturar e matar por esse sempre poderia proteger você de pequenas ofensas e grosserias. Mas gosto da idéia de ter você ao alcance da minha mão.

Uma tontura o dominou enquanto olhava para ela, um súbito prazer por ter voltado, pelos motivos que fossem. Por estar fazendo o que devia ter feito um ano atrás.

\- Quero que saia de Londres em pouco tempo ela não será mais segura, para trouxas ou bruxos.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar sereno, que fez seu rosto parecer frio, muito embora ela estivesse corada e seus olhos estivessem maravilhosamente iluminados. Ele sabia o que ela responderia.

\- Não vou sair de Londres, não sou bruxa, tenho de viver no meu mundo. Mas preciso ver você mais vezes, e se você voltar a sumir assim, não se dê ao trabalho de reaparecer, pois eu não vou esperar. Agora por favor, chega de conversa, me beija logo.

Ele a aconchegou nos braços e murmurou - Com prazer minha dama, mas, vamos para algum lugar mais confortável e desapareceram num estalo.


	3. Alphard Black

As pesadas cortinas de damasco que cobriam as portas e janelas foram abertas, e em cada caixilho brilhava uma luz delicada, filtrada através das árvores.

Brianna acordou com o som de violinos. Era uma ária da Traviata. Ela abriu a porta do quarto e viu Albus cantarolando ao som da orquestra invisível, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro. Parecia agitado, ansioso, perturbado com alguma coisa.

– Que bom que acordou, precisamos conversar – ele disse ao mesmo tempo em que, com um gesto, silenciava a música. – Assinaram um acordo em Munique afinal e deram à Alemanha o Sudetenland, começando em dez de outubro, e prometeram a Hitler o resto da Tchecoslováquia, se ele não avançar mais. Mas não é preciso ser bruxo para saber que ele não vai parar. Achei que gostaria de saber.

Ela não chegou a se mexer, mas apenas olhou para ele com calma.

– Obrigada por me contar, Albus. Estou tão feliz por você estar aqui! Você não imagina como estou feliz com você aqui nesta casa, feliz por não estar sozinha. Mas quero voltar para Londres.

Ele, então, se recostou na cadeira.

– Tenho uma outra proposta,que você talvez ache mais interessante. Você foi colocada na Comissão Britânica para Refugiados da Tchecoslováquia, e esperamos sua ajuda na localização e transferência de famílias bruxas na região. Em troca, o Ministério vai te ajudar a tirar de lá o máximo de refugiados trouxas que puder e vai convencer o Ministro trouxa a providenciar essa remoção.

Ela se descobriu olhando para ele em silêncio, mergulhando nos olhos azuis, grandes e brilhantes, dele.

– Obrigada, Albus. Não imaginei que confiasse tanto em mim. É claro que quero ir.

Ele se obrigou a sorrir.

– Prometa que vai tomar cuidado. Haverá dois bruxos encarregados de ajudar neste trabalho; eles são confiáveis e podem proteger você se for necessário. Um deles é meu irmão e se chama Aberforth, ele está lá fora pronto para acompanhá-la. Ela assentiu em silêncio e ele não disse nada. Fez um movimento, e os acordes da ópera voltaram a ecoar pela casa.

Era o final do ano de 1938 quando Brianna chegou à Tchecoslováquia. Encontrou milhares de refugiados desesperados. Judeus assustados, comunistas e dissidentes políticos que tinham que deixar o país rapidamente por causa do Acordo de Munique assinado em setembro, segundo o qual a Grã-Bretanha, França e Itália haviam concordado em retirar suas tropas do território tcheco e ceder à Alemanha uma parte deste território.

Ela conheceu um homem chamado Nicholas Winton, que fora levado até lá por Martin Blake, funcionário da Comissão Britânica para Refugiados da Tchecoslováquia. Ao ver todo aquele inferno, Winton disse, numa conversa, que deveria fazer algo para ajudar.

E fez.

Ficou três semanas em Praga, coletando fotos e informações sobre jovens que precisavam de ajuda. Ao retornar à Grã-Bretanha, teve que convencer o governo a permitir a entrada dos jovens refugiados, o que de fato conseguiu, e atender às condições impostas pelas autoridades.

Winton conseguiu também, através do apoio de organizações beneficentes e de organizações cristãs, encontrar pessoas interessadas em adotar os refugiados. Brianna, por sua vez, encaminhou ao Ministério bruxo um relatório sobre Winton e suas idéias, recomendando que o governo trouxa fosse incentivado a apoiar suas iniciativas.

Mas as coisas estavam difíceis no mundo dos bruxos também. Ela soube através de Aberforth que aqueles que seguiam as idéias de Grindewald perseguiam as famílias dos que se associavam aos trouxas - a quem chamava de traidores do sangue - perseguiam aqueles que haviam nascido de famílias trouxas, perseguiam os abortos e, obviamente, os trouxas. Ele a alertou a manter sigilo sobre seu trabalho para o Ministério e a chamar o mínimo de atenção possível.

Em meio ao trabalho de ajuda aos refugiados trouxas, eles localizavam crianças bruxas nascidas trouxas e, inspirados em Winton, conseguiam mandá-las para famílias e escolas do mundo bruxo dispostas a ajudar.

O tempo era curto, a guerra viria logo, todos sabiam, e ela tentava salvar o máximo de vidas possível.

A influência de Grindewald crescia e a hostilidade contra trouxas aumentava. Surgiam propostas de leis absurdas a todo o momento. Havia até uma que tentava tornar a caça a trouxas legal. Felizmente a Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos não aprovou a lei.

Dumbledore havia enviado um rapaz chamado Alphard Black para ajudá-la, e apesar do jeito altivo ele era gentil o bastante para lhe contar algumas coisas. Era através dele e de Aberforth que ela recebia esparsas notícias de Albus. Faltavam poucos dias para o Natal, e eles não se viam desde setembro.

Brianna estava cansada e triste, pois sabia que, por mais que trabalhasse, não conseguiria salvar tantos quantos gostaria.  
Numa noite, depois de um longo dia de trabalho, ela chegou ao pequeno apartamento que ocupava acompanhada de Alphard Black, de quem não conseguira se livrar. Aberforth tinha ficado subitamente indisposto. E Black insistira em levá-la até a porta.

Ela conduziu Alphard por um corredor mal iluminado de um prédio muito velho, em um bairro decadente de Praga. A tensão estalava no silêncio carregado; algo na atitude de Black a incomodava. Chegaram à porta do pequeno apartamento, e ela agradeceu sem abri-la.

– Obrigada, Sr. Black, pela companhia e proteção. Tenho certeza que já lhe dei todas as informações que seu Ministério precisa. Boa noite. pode ir, eu vou ficar bem.

Ela sabia que não podia confiar completamente em Black, sabia que ele a via como algo inferior, pois apesar de toda sua gentileza, ele era um bruxo criado numa família tradicional e cheio de todos aqueles horríveis pensamentos abusivos sobre os quais Dumbledore havia lhe falado. Brianna estava com medo.

O próprio ar em volta deles era carregado; parecia que até a poeira se recusava a pousar sobre os casacos escuros. Mesmo um observador distraído perceberia, mas ali não haveria nenhum observador distraído. Ele era muito esperto para isso.

– A única coisa de que temos certeza é que não temos certeza de nada, cara Srta. Doyle. – Ele sorriu passando o dedo delicadamente pelo rosto de Brianna.

– Eu tenho mesmo certeza, Sr. Black. – Ela não chegou a se mexer, mas apenas olhou com calma e disse devagar: – Estou tremendamente cansada e realmente preciso dormir.

– Eu não estou cansado, muito pelo contrário, Srta. Doyle. E preciso entender porque me sinto tão atraído por você. Nunca me interessei por mulheres trouxas, até ver você. – Ele sorriu insidiosamente ao mesmo tempo em que sussurrava imperioso: – Entre!

Atrás dela, o apartamento escuro estava à espera. Brianna estava com medo, o pior medo que jamais havia sentido de um lugar em toda a sua vida. Olhava em volta sem saber para onde ir. Ela estava numa armadilha.

Ela entrou consciente do som da sua própria respiração difícil. Contemplou calada a porta aberta. A luz que vinha da rua era quase inexistente; apenas a luz da lua entrava pelas cortinas, fazendo-a lembrar de Albus. Ela suspirou e depois se voltou, afastando-se da luz tranqüilizadora, para olhar nos olhos de Alphard Black.

Não importava que ela não o quisesse. O poder de um bruxo era o poder de um bruxo. A mulher cedeu. Por que não cederia? Ela era apenas uma trouxa. Era quase uma covardia forçá-la a fazer o que ele queria, submetendo-a com o olhar desse modo. Mas era preciso que ele agisse assim; desejava ter aquela pele branca sob a sua, desejava intensamente aquela trouxa de cabelos vermelhos.

– É, minha querida, você é minha agora – disse Black sorrindo. – Você devia se sentir honrada. Alphard Black, da antiga e nobre casa dos Black, deseja você.

Brianna baixou os olhos, insegura. Ela não tremia. Estava ansiosa, perturbada e horrorizada pela sua impotência.

Ele murmurou um encanto ao mesmo tempo em que apontava a varinha para a porta, que se fechou com um estrondo. Murmurou mais alguns feitiços e finalmente apontou a varinha para Brianna, erguendo as sobrancelhas e sorrindo.

Segurou a mão dela e a afagou. Ela fechou os olhos. "Preciso recuar "- ela pensava. "Preciso sair daqui." Os olhos dela se abriram, mas ela não via nada; pensava em Albus.

Ele a envolveu em seus braços e a conduziu gentilmente até a cama; deitou-se ao lado dela e com gestos lentos retirou-lhe as roupas.

\- Brianna – ele disse com um suspiro – Não vou te machucar, Eu prometo. Pense nele se quiser, mas fique comigo.

Envolta em um sonho muito nítido, ela sentiu de repente um desejo enorme por ele. Nem mesmo era erótico. Era só uma espécie de fascínio e enlevo. Queria sentir os braços dele, queria que ele a pegasse no colo, queria que ele a beijasse, coisas simples como essas. Eles deveriam dançar. Na realidade, era obviamente maravilhoso que ela o desejasse, era como se nunca tivesse sido diferente, como se ela sempre o tivesse desejado. Brilhavam-lhe os olhos, seus lábios sorriam, estava com o homem a que amava.

Ela percebeu que ele estava olhando para ela e, à claridade uniforme da luz da rua, o rosto dele estava pálido, porém nítido. Num canto escondido de sua mente, ela sabia que aquilo tudo era errado, mas não se controlava mais, não era mais dona de sua vontade.

Havia nele certa falta de delicadeza com aqueles que julgava serem seus inferiores. Tomou-a nos braços, beijando-a, esmagando seu corpo contra o dela. E ela não conseguia se afastar, estava numa espécie de delírio. Mesmo sua própria respiração lhe parecia lenta e estranha. Ela ouvia a voz de Black em sua mente.

– Sua voz me acalma. Ela é linda – suspirou.

"Eu quero que ela seja linda para você" – ele sussurrava em sua mente. "Eu quero lhe dar prazer. Ficarei triste se você me odiar."

Era uma voz muito agradável, mas totalmente falsa. O brilho nos olhos escuros era desagradável. Ela sentia o perigo emanando dele e fez um esforço enorme para controlar seus pensamentos.

"Você está cansada agora. Deixe-me acalmá-la, Brianna. Deixe-me tocá-la". A voz estava mais grave, mais urgente.

Ela sentia os lábios de Black tocando seu rosto. Enrijeceu-se, mas estava perdendo a luta por sua vontade.

– Afaste-se de mim – disse ela. – Eu não quero você!

Mais uma vez ele roçou seu rosto, dando-lhe calafrios no corpo todo. Os bicos dos seios estavam duros sob a seda da combinação, e uma pulsação surda começou dentro dela, uma fome incontrolável por ele.

Ela estremeceu e ergueu as mãos para afastá-lo, mas era como se estivesse presa por fios invisíveis que comandavam seus movimentos.

– Afaste-se de mim! – sussurrou ela. – Não!

– Você está brincando. Estou onde quero estar. Bem aqui, dentro de você.

Ela fechou os olhos. Conseguia ouvir o farfalhar das cortinas, enquanto ele a preenchia violentamente; o rosto dele roçando no seu cabelo e no seu rosto. Demorou uma eternidade, mas acabou. Ele então ficou olhando para ela de um modo estranho; passou suavemente a mão pelo seu rosto, sussurrou seu nome.  
Ele se levantou e se vestiu em silêncio, depois parou à porta para calçar as luvas e saiu sem falar mais nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Nicholas Winton e Martin Blake realmente existiram. Graças ao trabalho de Winton, centenas de crianças foram salvas. Sem o seu empenho, apenas algumas teriam sido salvas. Numa entrevista concedida em 1988, disse não entender porque tantas homenagens, já que ele tinha apenas cumprido com o seu dever. Às vezes, uma só pessoa pode fazer toda a diferença. Aberforth é o irmão de Albus Dumbledore e existe na série de livros de J.K. Quanto à Alphard Black ele e Brianna são produto da minha imaginação;
> 
> Abraços a quem chegou até aqui.


	4. Nem tão bondoso assim

Ela se deixou afundar na banheira de água quente, escondendo-se naquele mundo silencioso e tépido e ficou observando sua longa cabeleira flutuando na água, vendo o turbilhão ruivo à sua volta, tentando não pensar em Albus e no que tinha

acontecido na cama com o outro bruxo.

Levantou-se e estendeu a mão para apanhar a toalha. Secou o cabelo com vigor, jogando-o para frente e então saiu da banheira. A camisola limpa e macia dava-lhe uma sensação de conforto e segurança.

Devagar, ela foi até a cama e sentou-se recostada à cabeceira; no chão ainda estavam suas roupas; ficou observando as sombras que dançavam no teto do quarto, tentando ver formas, desenhos na escuridão.

Não queria pensar.

Estava assustada. Era apenas humana, como poderia se proteger de seres poderosos e amorais como Black? O que aconteceu provava que Albus não poderia protegê-la. Será que todos os bruxos podiam devassar sua alma como Albus fazia? Ela não

sabia.

Seus olhos estavam pesados e o sono veio logo.

Ela acordou sobressaltada, ainda era noite. Lentamente, seus olhos se acostumam à penumbra, o preto cedendo lugar ao cinza. Ela percebeu um vulto se aproximando nas sombras, e sentiu que mãos quentes a tocavam.

\- Afaste-se de mim - sibilou ela e sentou ereta na cama.

\- Sou eu, Brianna.

Albus lhe deu um daqueles sorrisos cheios de carinho e proteção que faziam com que ela tivesse vontade de correr para os seus braços, mas não se mexeu. Ficou olhando enquanto ele se aproximava dela.

\- Está melhor, agora?

Ela chorava sem conseguir falar, sabia que ele podia entender o que ela estava pensando. Afinal o cobriu de beijos, saboreando o sal e a aspereza da sua pele e a delicadeza desajeitada das suas mãos.

\- Você tem de acreditar que eu não queria. Ma... ma... mas... eu não consegui resistir.

\- Eu sei, eu compreendo. O que importa é que estou aqui e que você não está sozinha. Desculpe se demorei se cheguei tarde. Tantas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo...

Afastando o cabelo que caía sobre o rosto ela olhou em volta; não estava mais em Praga, estava em seu antigo apartamento de Ealing.

Ela sorriu, foi um sorriso frágil, mas ao mesmo tempo feroz.

\- Você precisa parar de me seqüestrar desse jeito. E nem pense em alterar minhas lembranças, boas ou ruins, são minhas e eu tenho direito a elas - disse enxugando as lágrimas.

Ele também não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso. Abanou a cabeça e lançando-lhe um olhar muito azul e adorável, murmurou:

\- Eu deveria ter percebido o que poderia acontecer. Deveria ter com preendido que não podia te deixar carregar toda essa responsabilidade.

\- Albus, você apenas me deixou fazer o que eu queria fazer e aquele cretino do Black não vai me impedir de continuar fazendo. E você não vai me trancar em algum lugar supostamente seguro, agora. - Ela se levantou. - gosto do meu trabalho! –

exclamou e pareceu assustada por um instante, com o rosto de repente vermelho e os olhos lacrimejantes.

\- Não sei - respondeu ele, num sussurro. - Não sei, não posso deixar que você se arrisque de novo, simplesmente não posso.

Começou a beijá-la com muita suavidade. Era como se não quisesse beijá-la contra vontade. Ele deu a ela todo o tempo necessário para se afastar. E é claro que ela não tinha a menor intenção de fazer isso.

Então alguma coisa, algum sexto sentido a fez olhar para ele. Por uma fração de segundo o mundo pareceu estar suspenso, fora do espaço, fora do tempo. Ela ficou inteiramente dócil e tonta, sua cabeça se inclinou e então tudo começou a girar.

\- Não posso deixar você ir.

Uma voz como um beijo na escuridão. Não uma ordem, nem uma súplica. Algo íntimo como o pedido de um amante que ela não podia recusar.

Ela achou que sentia lábios tocando seu rosto, mas estava com tanto sono... Era como cair em nuvens de seda; os beijos dele eram tão gostosos.

Ela teve a impressão de estar sonhando quando ele a ergueu nos braços. Ele se abaixou para lhe dar um beijo e ela puxou o cabelo dele. Trouxe sua testa para perto e beijou-o na boca. Antes mesmo que seus lábios se afastassem, ela dormia.

Dumbledore a colocou sobre os travesseiros delicadamente. Depois chamou Moody, um elfo doméstico com grandes olhos tristes:

\- Moody, cuide dessa moça. Explique que ela não pode sair e que se precisar de alguma coisa deve pedir a você. Pus proteções mágicas e apenas você pode entrar ou sair. Sirva a Srta. Brianna em tudo que ela precisar, menos se o que ela lhe pedir a

ajudar a sair daqui. Entendeu?

Moody balançou a cabeça em confirmação e Dumbledore saiu apressado, acompanhado por Abeforth que o esperava do lado de fora do apartamento.

\- Ele está no apartamento dela em Praga. Vamos pegar o desgraçado

Logo eles seguiam devagar e silenciosamente pelo corredor do velho prédio, a porta da frente do apartamento aberta. Dumbledore entrou rapidamente, passando pela porta aberta e já estava bem perto quando Black percebeu a presença dele lá. O

feitiço de Dumbledore o colocou para trás facilmente. Dumbledore olhava furioso para Black, que sorria.

\- Você nunca mais vai se aproximar dela - disse simplesmente. - Você não irá sequer olhar para ela, se a encontrar, desgraçado. Se eu souber que a incomodou novamente, acabo com você!

Black gargalhou.

\- Quer dizer que estamos com ciúme, é verdade? Devia guardar melhor seu brinquedo, Professor. Sejamos honestos, se você quisesse realmente me matar já teria matado.

Dumbledore estava de pé, sua expressão era serena, quase imparcial.

\- Professor, devia ter me avisado que ela era sua propriedade e eu nunca a teria tocado. Não sabia que seu amor por trouxas ia além das razões ideológicas e políticas. Mas posso entender agora, ela é mesmo deliciosa.

A gargalhada de Black foi interrompida por um chute nas costelas, aplicado por Dumbledore.

\- Eu não posso permitir que você a maltrate - disse Dumbledore, e ele parecia estar de novo furioso. - Ela não é um brinquedo!

Cada palavra era marcada por novo chute.

\- Parece que você criou a ilusão de que eu sou bondoso demais para matar você. Temo que esteja enganado, eu te mato calmamente, se você ousar se aproximar dela de novo. Eu poderia matar você agora e fingir que nada aconteceu, é claro, mas

prefiro bater em você tempo suficiente para esgotar minha raiva e, francamente, posso passar muito tempo com raiva - disse Dumbledore, mais educado do que nunca, mas agora com um ar de frieza em suas palavras.

Black se contorcia aos pés dele, cheio de dor. Dumbledore deu um último chute e apontando a varinha para um Black apavorado gritou:

\- Petrificus totalus! Espero que demorem bastante para te encontrar aqui, Black.


	5. Brigada de Loucos

Dumbledore desceu por uma pequena passagem, acima de uma pequena ponte, e ao erguer os olhos se deparou com uma porta de madeira, recoberta de símbolos em relevo. Bateu, e logo uma figura agradável surgiu para recebê-lo. À sua frente, usando um belo vestido florido, estava Dame Perrenelle, a esposa de seu grande amigo Nicolau Flamel.

— Albus querido, Nicolau te espera na biblioteca. — Deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso no rosto. — Você sabe o caminho; daqui a pouco levo algo para vocês beliscarem.

Dumbledore seguiu pelos corredores sombrios e conhecidos que cheiravam a rosas; a casa escura bocejava. Ele não conseguia suportar a idéia de voltar ao pequeno apartamento e encontrar Brianna. Tanta coisa girava em sua cabeça que achava difícil se concentrar na reunião com Flamel.

Abriu a pesada porta da biblioteca com um movimento displicente da varinha. Ao entrar encontrou a lareira acesa, o fogo queimando forte, com um aroma delicioso e tranqüilizador, enquanto a acha grande e grossa era devorada pelas chamas alaranjadas.

Não viu o amigo, mas sabia que ele devia estar por perto.

Jogou-se numa das poltronas de couro e fechou os olhos, tentando acalmar a confusão de sentimentos.

Um pequeno estalido. Uma porta que se fechava. E o ruído de passos no assoalho atapetado.

Flamel entrou no salão e ficou olhando muito tempo para seu amigo, que parecia perdido em pensamentos sombrios. No espelho acima da lareira viu o reflexo de sua esposa, que chegava com uma bandeja; fez um movimento com a mão para indicar que seria melhor que ela voltasse depois.

— Você veio do inferno, Albus? Está com uma aparência horrível.

Ele se virou, tirando o olhar da lareira. Estava cansado e sentia como se o peso do mundo estivesse sobre seus ombros.

— Você está brincando? Eu estou no inferno! Mas vamos conversar e quem sabe você me ajuda a sair dele.

Flamel sorriu e estendeu ao amigo uma taça de vinho.

— As coisas não estão boas na Alemanha; os aliados de Grindewald estão misturados ao regime criado por aquele trouxa terrível e fazem com que ele se torne cada vez mais cruel, muito embora, justiça seja feita, aquele homem não precise da ajuda de ninguém para ser cruel... Mas esse estado de coisas favorece as trevas.

Dumbledore concordou acenando levemente.

— Ele tem perseguido e matado um número enorme de pessoas, alguns bruxos também foram mortos nessa confusão, especialmente entre os nascidos trouxas. Recebi muitos relatos nesse sentido; conseguimos salvar muitas crianças através dos trens e da adoção.

Ele fechou os olhos ao pensar na ajuda que Brianna tinha dado nessa etapa do trabalho, e crispou os lábios ao lembrar de Black.

Flamel percebeu a alteração, mas prosseguiu dizendo.

— Aliás, Albus, aquela sua amiga trouxa foi um verdadeiro achado, todos ficaram satisfeitos com o trabalho dela no episódio das crianças, embora tenham ficado um pouco confusos com seu súbito desaparecimento. Você não saberia o que houve com ela, saberia?

Dumbledore voltou o olhar para uma labareda especialmente interessante.

— Não creio que se preocupem realmente com o sumiço de uma moça trouxa no Ministério. Mas diga aos burocratas que ela está bem.

Flamel sorriu e continuou.

— Sabe, encontraram o Black num estado miserável no apartamento dele em Praga, mas ele não sabe, ou não quis dizer, o que houve, nem disse quem foi que o atacou, já que obviamente não foi a moça... Como é mesmo que se chama...?

\- Brianna - completou Dumbledore, distraído. - Brianna Doyle.

Ainda olhando para a lareira, disse sorrindo:

— Sente-se, Nicolau, vamos parar com esse jogo de gato e rato, vou te contar toda a estória, já que parece interessado.

E contou a Flamel tudo que tinha acontecido até ali.

— O que você pretendia fazer, Albus? Manter a moça guardada em alguma torre, segura e à sua espera?

Dumbledore se sentia inquieto como um adolescente frente ao seu professor, depois de alguma travessura; deu uma risada extremamente cúmplice e irônica.

— Se eu disser que a ideia me ocorreu, você me colocaria numa detenção?

Uma tontura o dominou enquanto pensava nela, segura. Um súbito prazer por ter toda aquela vida e beleza esperando por ele.

—Você é tão inteligente, Albus, mas está se comportando como um adolescente irresponsável com essa moça. E não está agindo de modo muito diferente do Black.

— Não, não eu...

Seus olhos se encontraram. Dumbledore foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar, erguendo suas sobrancelhas lentamente e depois inclinando de leve a cabeça.

— Eu não a forcei a nada Nicolau. - Uma nuvem de tristeza o envolvia. - Ela me ama, Nicolau. Eu sei. Por Merlin! Quando a toco, eu sinto! Droga, eu me sinto responsável por ela!

Flamel assentiu e juntando as pontas dos dedos, disse:

— E você, com seu amor e sua presença junto a ela, está usando as antiqüíssimas ferramentas bruxas à sua disposição para mantê-la perto de você, mesmo que isso seja contrário à vontade dela. É isso? Suprimiu o direito de ir e vir de Brianna, para sua própria proteção.

Dumbledore se permitiu um longo suspiro.

— Não vamos discutir meu amor e minhas decisões sobre Brianna, Nicolau. Voltemos ao tema da nossa reunião: a guerra.

Nicolau Flamel então se recostou na cadeira, encarou o amigo nos olhos e esperou. Havia ainda outros que deveriam chegar para a reunião.

— Continuaremos assim que os outros chegarem, enquanto isso, Albus, beba seu vinho.

A porta da biblioteca se abriu e um homem entrou; parecia ter vinte e poucos anos, com cabelos pretos desalinhados que desciam até os ombros, mas roupas de corte impecável. A lareira era a única luz na sala, mas aqueles homens não precisavam se ver para se reconhecer.

Dumbledore não chegou a se mexer, mas apenas olhou com calma e em silêncio para o recém chegado, depois continuou a olhar as labaredas que dançavam na lareira.

Alphard Black permaneceu em silêncio, aprofundando-se nas sombras da sala.

Mais uma vez a porta se abriu e um homem alto, de pele morena entrou. Seu cabelo era ligeiramente ondulado, mas cortado curto demais para que alguém notasse. Esguio e ágil de aparência, ele apresentava uma silhueta magra e roupas amarrotadas. Flamel se adiantou para recebê-lo.

— Como vai Úrico.

Úrico Tolce sorriu e prendeu Nicolau num abraço apertado, depois foi até Dumbledore e apertou efusivamente sua mão.

— Albus, Flamel, que bom vê-los! E quem é esse que se esconde nas sombras?

Alphard se adiantou e acenou um cumprimento.

— Estou habituado às sombras, Úrico. Falta alguém mais para começarmos?

— Sim, falta apenas uma pessoa, Alphard — disse Flamel.

Uma luz esverdeada surgiu da lareira e dela surgiu Septimus Weasley .

Alphard ergueu o corpo, sentou-se sobre uma mesa e ficou com os pés balançando, como uma criança.

— Finalmente! Comecemos logo essa reunião. Afinal é disso mesmo que o mundo precisa: um punhado de bruxos loucos dispostos a enfrentar todo o mal! — resmungou. - A Brigada dos loucos.

Dumbledore finalmente se mexeu e levantou da poltrona em que se havia refugiado. Lançou um olhar demorado.

— Por que não? — quis saber. — Creio que podemos e devemos fazer alguma coisa. Podemos também organizar outros e atraí-los para essa luta.

Alguém acendeu um fósforo.

O homem ruivo, encostado em uma parede, levou a chama até a ponta do cigarro e deu uma tragada profunda.

— Acho que o nosso amigo quer dizer que tudo isso pode ser mais difícil do que parece. O mundo trouxa está imerso em uma confusão enorme, maior até que a nossa e não creio que possamos interferir nos fatos terríveis que estão para se desenrolar. É preciso respeitar certos limites e até o livre-arbítrio deles.

— Por que não, Septimus? — Dumbledore quis saber. — E não comece a falar do livre-arbítrio, porque podemos ficar uma semana discutindo isso. Acho que devemos respeitar o livre-arbítrio até certo ponto. Podemos ignorá-lo quando a segurança e o bem maior de alguém ou de uma comunidade estão em jogo.

E quando acabou de falar, Dumbledore lançou um olhar significativo para Flamel.

Flamel sorriu e balançou negativamente a cabeça.

— Concordo com Albus quanto ao fato de ser nossa responsabilidade interferir nesse assunto, temos grandes poderes e não podemos ficar impassíveis,mas creio que devemos sim respeitar o livre-arbítrio e as leis de proteção aos trouxas,agindo sem grande alarde e interferindo o mínimo possível e de preferência contra os bruxos das trevas que estimulam e se beneficiam dessa confusão.

Claro que os outros reconheciam sua sabedoria. Era muito óbvia, até mesmo para alguém de moral ambivalente, como Black.

Úrico pigarreou e bebeu um grande gole do seu vinho antes de falar.

— Não há como evitar, vai haver uma grande matança, em setembro um jovem Judeu dominado pela Imperius matou um funcionário da embaixada alemã em Paris - afirmou mantendo o tom de voz neutro. — Desde então as hostilidades contra os Judeus tem aumentado e não tem sido mais reprimidas. Misturados às tropas de Hitler estão vários bruxos das trevas e posso lhes garantir que eles têm se divertido bastante torturando e matando trouxas e bruxos. E eles estão preparando algo grandioso para novembro, ainda não consegui descobrir o que exatamente, mas seria realmente bom se pudéssemos ajudar a frear todo esse ódio.

Black suspirou.

— Tudo bem. Não vou mais discutir com vocês, chefes. Qual é o seu plano?

Dumbledore quase sorriu. Black era petulante sempre, até quando tinha que se render.

— Vamos iluminar o maior número de Bruxos que pudermos menino.

Disse Flamel.

— Mostraremos a eles o que a magia é de verdade, que o amor é sempre um caminho melhor. Usaremos todos os que conseguirmos para salvar o maior número possível de pessoas. Essa é a nossa missão.

E deixou a afirmação no ar.

— Estamos de acordo?

Virou-se para onde Dumbledore estava parado, perto da lareira.

— Concordo — respondeu Dumbledore com um aceno de cabeça brusco. — Vamos salvar o maior número possível de pessoas.

Septimus?-Perguntou Flamel.

— Se vocês molengas concordam quem sou para discordar.

Disse sorrindo.

–Então vamos em busca de mais loucos.

Três deles dirigiram-se à porta.

Black demorou-se um instante, e murmurou rindo para Flamel.

— É disso mesmo que o mundo precisa da Brigada dos Loucos, liderada pelo defensor das trouxas ruivas e bonitas.

Nicolau Flamel assumiu o comando, passou o braço pelo ombro do homem e o encaminhou para a poltrona em frente à lareira de onde Dumbledore tinha acabado de sair.  
Black se jogou na poltrona displicente e desconfiado.

-Você também parece gostar de trouxas ruivas e bonitas.

Disse Flamel depois de um longo silêncio.  
Black riu baixinho e disse num sussurro.

— Então, você é amigo dela, também? É uma ruiva bem relacionada então.

— Não meu caro, na verdade nunca a vi. — Flamel não pôde deixar de sorrir. — Quero apenas entender alguns fatos que chegaram até mim.

Um leve calafrio atravessou Black enquanto olhava nos olhos do velho bruxo. Tinha uma vergonha que não entendia completamente. Levantou-se de um salto.

— Eu vou embora. Tenho um trabalho a centenas de quilômetros daqui. Você ficará com saudades meu velho?

— Sente-se — disse Flamel, com determinação. - Quero ajudar você a entender algumas coisas, que estão lhe perturbando.

Black sentou-se consciente do olhar de Flamel sobre ele.

Acomodou-se melhor à poltrona, passou as mãos de dedos longos e brancos pelos cabelos desalinhados e finalmente olhou para o velho bruxo que o lhe lançava um olhar calmo e tranqüilo.

—Sem dúvida, você me considera algum tipo de monstro. Um bruxo muito mal. - Disse Black após um suspiro. -E tecnicamente, eu sou mesmo, e se não fosse pela surra que o Dumbledore me deu, eu teria saído impune. —

Olhou para Flamel e esperou a resposta.

Flamel meneou a cabeça devagar.

— Certamente você não foi correto e se comportou como um verdadeiro Black, sem se preocupar com os sentimentos da moça, sem aceitar a recusa usou seus poderes para subjugar e abusar de alguém o que me intriga é porque está aqui nessa reunião hoje,porque a ajudou no resgate das crianças nascidas trouxas e porque não denunciou Albus depois da sua merecida surra?

— Não sei — respondeu num sussurro. — Não sei.

Olhava o fogo e torcia as mãos num gesto compulsivo.

— Não é fácil ser um Black,todos esperam que você siga e respeite as tradições da  _mui antiga e nobre casa dos black,entre essas tradições está odiar os trouxas._

Flamel concordou acenando com a cabeça e Black continuou,parecia de repente precisar falar.

— Aí o Ministério e Dumbledore me dão aquela tarefa estranha de ajudar uma trouxa qualquer a resgatar crianças bruxas no meio daquela confusão ,resmunguei mas alguém parecia achar que eu era o bruxo certo para o o que!

_Passou de novo a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto impaciente._

_— Minhas ordens eram encontrar a tal moça e ajudá-la a identificar entre os refugiados as crianças bruxas e convencer as famílias a deixá-las vir conosco. Disseram que seria fácil encontrar Brianna era uma moça ruiva muito bonita. Eu a encontrei conversando com um grupo de ciganos, sorrindo, com uma criança morena nos braços._

Parou um pouco olhando o fogo e organizando as idéias, Flamel ouvia num silêncio interessado.

— Como posso explicar se nem eu entendo? A visão dela naquele dia foi como um soco, com seu rosto sorridente, suas sardas claríssimas e sua longa cabeleira ruiva. Ela era um acontecimento. As pessoas se voltavam para olhar, ela deve ter algo de veela, só pode ter!Trabalhamos juntos e ela era hábil em convencer as famílias sem dar muitas explicações sobre o mundo bruxo,dizia apenas que queria salvar as crianças e com aquele jeito doce e aquela voz ela os convencia,estavam todos desesperados para salvar seus filhos. E eu buscava todas as desculpas para estar perto dela, sonhava com ela à noite e corria pela manhã para ficar perto daquele perfume. Estava obcecado. Naquele dia no apartamento, ela estava tão perto e me tratando com aquela gentileza fria, me mandando embora.

Black fez uma pausa, apoiou o queixo numa das mãos e continuou sem olhar para Flamel.  
— Agi então como o idiota que fui treinado para ser,parei de questionar minhas tradições e foi que a tive nos braços não consigo parar de pensar ao apartamento para me desculpar e para vê-la de novo,foi quando o professor me encontrou,não reagi nem denunciei porque acho que mereci a surra.E vim a reunião para tentar ajudar e me redimir.  
Ele não conseguia prosseguir.

Olhava ansioso, para Flamel. Encostado no consolo da lareira, com a luz do fogo iluminando parte do seu rosto, e os olhos ardendo.

Flamel pôs a mão em seu ombro.  
— Eu sei, eu compreendo, a beleza e a bondade dela te encantaram. O que importa é que você reconheceu seu erro e o erro dessas tradições estúpidas. Aceito sua ajuda e seu arrependimento, mas espero que compreenda se Albus não fizer o mesmo. Espero também que se mantenha longe de Brianna.  
Flamel encarou-o, sério. Black olhou para o fogo.  
— Não se zangue, sei que não devia ter agido como agi e você está sendo gentil em confiar em mim.

Disse ele, aproximando-se mais. Acariciou distraído seu próprio lábio com as pontas dos dedos. Ficou sério. E inúmeras rugas foram se formando em redor dos seus olhos negros. Dando a Black uma expressão astuta.  
— É claro que entendo se Dumbledore não confiar em mim, mas não posso prometer que vou ficar longe dela sem mentir, e não quero mentir para você.

O sorriso voltando ao seu rosto lhe dando um ar jovem e despreocupado. Fez uma mesura e saiu sem dizer mais nada.  
Flamel suspirou, tinha o pressentimento que aquela moça não terminaria bem cercada como estava por forças maiores do que podia controlar. Era sem dúvida corajosa e leal, e pensou que seria bastante interessante conhecê-la e quem sabe ajudar a impedir que o mundo bruxo a ferisse. Apagou a lareira e foi se juntar a sua esposa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicolau Flamel foi um conhecido alquimista e o único que já produziu a Pedra Filosofal. Ele era amigo íntimo e colega do diretor de Hogwarts Alvo Dumbledore. Ele devia sua longevidade ao Elixir da Vida, o qual ele e sua mulher, Perenelle, criaram usando a Pedra. Perenelle Delamere Flamel foi a esposa de Nicolas Flamel./Harry Potter e seus personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, entre outros. Eu só os levo para passear.


	6. all of me

_I wished on the moon_  
For something I never knew  
Wished on the moon  
For more than I ever knew

_A sweeter rose, a softer sky_  
On april days that would not dance by  
I begged on the stars  
To throw me a beam or two

_Wished on the stars_  
And asked for a dream or two  
I looked for every loveliness  
It all came true

_I wished on the moon for you_

A voz de Billie Holiday se derramava pelo apartamento indolente, doce, etérea e sensual.  _  
_Brianna amava o modo como ela cantava.

Tinha feito o elfo trazer vários discos e ouvia sem parar. O apartamento estava cheio de discos, livros do mundo bruxo, jornais de ambos os mundos.

Brianna estava entediada e embora não conseguisse ficar com raiva de Alvo, sabia que ia enlouquecer ali trancada. Billie preenchia seus dias.

Seguiu cantarolando para a banheira enorme que o elfo tinha trazido, soltou os longos cabelos vermelhos e mergulhou na água morna, fechando os olhos. Outra canção começou. Teve a impressão de ouvir um barulho, ergueu um pouco a cabeça, tentando ouvir com mais atenção... Nada só a voz de Billie.

Quando Dumbledore chegou ao apartamento, uma voz doce ecoava no ar. Olhou em volta e sorriu diante da bagunça de livros e jornais.

Havia um grande livro de história da Magia, Hogwarts uma História, uma enciclopédia de feitiços e um livro sobre as famílias sangue-puro aberto na página que tratava sobre a família Black.

Ouvia a voz de Brianna misturada a da cantora trouxa.

Seguiu em direção ao banheiro, não sem antes se tornar invisível. Se sentindo definitivamente um adolescente. Aproximou-se furtivamente, ela estava de olhos fechados, os cabelos soltos num turbilhão vermelho. Observou por algum tempo e pretendia ir embora sem falar com ela.

Levantou-se e quando estava perto da porta tropeçou em alguma coisa, ela ouviu e ergueu a cabeça. Ele ficou imóvel. Ela levantou-se na banheira os cabelos caindo soltos em ondas, ficou olhando para ela como se não pudesse suportar tudo aquilo nem mais um instante. Foi, então, na sua direção, segurou-a nos braços e a apertou de encontro ao peito.

\- Humm – ronronou ela- o que temos aqui um bruxo invisível?- Apareça!- disse ela, baixinho, com um leve toque de raiva transparecendo na voz. - Apareça agora.

Ele riu baixinho, num sussurro. E sentiu a fragrância da sua pele, muito sutil, agradável, calorosa. Debruçou-se e deu um beijo no seu rosto.

\- Por que você não aparece? – sussurrou.

As sombras pareceram se mexer, mas nenhuma forma se materializou. Os braços dele em sua solidez invisível e o ar frio a faziam estremecer. Ela teve a impressão de estar sonhando quando ele a ergueu nos braços e a levou até a cama onde ela foi jogada de costas e as mãos invisíveis desciam pelo seu ventre e pernas num abraço com braços inexistentes.

A voz de Billie Holiday se derramava etérea.

_Why not take all of me_  
Can't you see  
I'm no good without you  
Take my lips  
I want to loose them  
Take my arms  
I'll never use them  
Your goodbye left me with eyes that cry  
How can I go on dear without you  
You took the part that once was my heart  
So why not take all of me

O corpo jovem, macio, de Brianna o desarmava: a carne firme dos seus braços, das suas costas, dos quadris. Cansou da brincadeira de bruxo invisível e quando se tornou visível ela riu. Uma risada longa e rouca que ele amava. Ela se jogou contra ele a abraçá-lo e beijá-lo enquanto descia com a mão entre as pernas dele. E depois seu cantarolar suave num sussurro muito leve quando eles estavam aconchegados um ao outro.

— Precisamos conversar.

Ela disse sem muita convicção.

— Não se preocupe conversaremos depois.

Ele estava sonolento; Não podia dormir. Havia um excesso de coisas em que pensar. Ela começou a cantarolar. Cantarolava baixinho.

—  _Take my lips/I want to loose them/Take my arms/I'll never use them  
_ — Fique me abraçando, está bem?

Ele adormeceu ou mergulhou em um estado próximo à paz, com os dedos encostados no pescoço adorável e úmido de suor, e os lábios encostados na testa dela. Haveria tempo para conversar, depois, bem depois.

_You took my kisses and all my_ _love  
(…)_

_All of me_  
Why not take all of me  
Can't you see  
I'm no good without you  
Take my lips  
I want to loose them  
Take my arms  
I'll never use them


	7. A noite dos cristais

As sinagogas em chamas, os rolos da Torá queimados, o barulho ensurdecedor de centenas de milhares de vidros estilhaçados, a dor e desespero de milhares de judeus continham um presságio: não havia mais esperança o terror não iria parar.

Era a noite do dia 9 de novembro de 1938 que entraria para a história como a Kristallnacht - Noite dos Cristais.

O grupo liderado por Dumbledore havia conseguido reunir mais alguns bruxos e bruxas e tentavam salvar algumas pessoas. Mas a violência foi orquestrada com precisão.

Os SS colocaram grupos nas ruas especialmente para incendiar e destruir todas as sinagogas, misturados aos terríveis SS estavam muitos bruxos leais a Grindewald. Embora as sinagogas fossem os alvos principais da violência. Membros do partido nazista destruíram e pilharam casas e lojas.  
Haviam recebido o aviso de Úrico Tolce pela manhã, a mensagem os mobilizou imediatamente:  
"Nas primeiras horas do dia, ouvi um barulho ensurdecedor, como se fosse uma onda se aproximando. Desci as escadas e, de longe, vi a multidão. Então, alguns judeus se aproximaram de mim e disseram: 'Corra, esconda-se, eles estão matando judeus, invadindo, depredando e queimando casas', Venham para Berlim talvez possamos ajudar algumas pessoas."  
Dumbledore e Black chegaram praticamente juntos.

Úrico correu até eles com a varinha em punho, os cabelos cheios de sujeira e a roupa rasgada.  
— Invadiram a sinagoga, retiraram os livros sagrados, os rolos da Torá e os jogaram na fogueira, dançando ao redor delas...  
Dumbledore e Black o seguiram correndo, desceram as escadas, tentando ver melhor o que acontecia... Tudo estava destruído... Havia pessoas que haviam sido surradas sangrando pelas ruas, outras cercadas por gangues e apanhando incessantemente, além de corpos estendidos no chão.

Móveis foram atirados pelas janelas, travesseiros destruídos e suas penas espalhadas pelo ar ou jogadas diretamente nas chamas.

Todas as lojas de judeus tiveram suas vitrines quebradas e os cacos de vidros inundavam o chão. Black correu e atacou enfurecido um grupo de bruxos que se divertia torturando uma família trouxa. Quando chegaram salvaram uma moça de ser estuprada. Dumbledore ajudou a moça e Black se afastou embaraçado. Úrico se juntou a ele e juntos expulsaram o bando. Era uma família Judia e estavam todos muito feridos. Black ajoelhou-se ao lado de um Senhor de cabelos brancos que parecia ser o pai.  
— Deixe-me ajudá-lo.

O homem olhou para ele sem entender. Black pôs a cabeça do homem em seu colo, ele estava perdendo a consciência. Seus olhos estavam injetados, seu rosto muito ferido.  
— Dumbledore!- Gritou Black — reúna a família em torno de mim, apontou a varinha para um pedaço de madeira e murmurou  _ **Portus,**_ levando-os para a casa de Flamel onde Perrenele os esperava. O homem segurou a mão de Black com firmeza, ele segurou, cerca de meia hora mais tarde, o homem adormeceu e depois morreu. Black o estava observando. Viu quando aconteceu. O peito parou de se mexer, as pálpebras abriram-se ligeiramente e nada mais. Black ficou parado olhando para o fogo imensamente abalado pela morte daquele trouxa desconhecido, horas depois quando os tumultos haviam terminado, os outros voltaram e sentaram-se igualmente calados frente ao fogo. Tinham resgatado uma quantidade ínfima de trouxas e bruxos.  
Dumbledore tocou o ombro de Black, que se afastou bruscamente.

— Não quero nada de você! — respondeu furioso. — Posso ficar bem sozinho.

Ele fez menção de passar, mas Dumbledore segurou seu ombro, e aquela mão tinha uma força surpreendente. Sua expressão era serena, quase imparcial. Dumbledore inclinou sua cabeça fazendo uma pequena reverência.  
— Você lutou bem e fez o que pôde por aquele homem, não se culpe — disse. Black acenou a cabeça embaraçado.

Dame Perrenelle entrou na biblioteca trazendo consigo uma bandeja de chá, um elfo trazia um carrinho cheio de comida. Flamel entrou a seguir.

— Fico feliz em informar que o restante da família que Black salvou está bem e já foram transferidos para um lugar seguro, junto com os outros que vocês resgataram. Úrico Tolce serviu-se de chá e resmungou.

— É tão pouco! Não pudemos fazer quase nada!

Septimus Weasley jogou-se numa das poltronas e falou com a boca cheia de tortinha de abóbora.

— É melhor do que nada!

Dumbledore estava de pé, na porta, lambendo distraído seu sorvete de limão.

— Acho que sim meu amigo. Não sei. Talvez seja, mas podemos fazer mais, devemos fazer mais.

Black permanecia calado, olhando para a lareira enegrecida. Seus olhos estavam pesados, assim como suas pernas. Ele lutava para permanecer de pé, agarrando-se ao consolo da lareira, estava arrasado. Mal ouvia o que os outros diziam. Seu pensamento vagou até Brianna, a imagem dela sorrindo o acalmava, era um pensamento seguro e feliz.  
Despertou de seu devaneio com a voz de Dumbledore.

— Você quer um pouco?— disse ele e colocou algo gelado em suas mãos.

— O que é isso?

— Sorvete de limão, - disse enquanto mergulhava o dedo no sorvete e o lambia — Um doce trouxa que me traz pensamentos felizes.

Esguio e magro, cabelos vermelhos e desalinhados, Dumbledore tinha um jeito jovial de estudante. Apertava os olhinhos azuis enquanto observava Black. À distância Flamel não tirava os olhos dos dois, ao mesmo tempo em que se despedia dos outros que saiam. Black o observou furtivamente, sabia que ele era um habilidoso legilimente, e que devia saber que pensava em Brianna, mas não se importou.

— Então, você ainda é amigo dela, não é? Você a guardou em algum lugar seguro?

Passou a mão pelo cabelo e sorriu.

— Ela deve estar entediada, eu estaria!

Provou o sorvete e sorriu malicioso.

— Quanto tempo até ela odiar a gaiola dourada e a você Professor?

Dumbledore olhou para o fogo.

— Acho que fui seu amigo. Posso tê-la decepcionado. Não sei.

Havia um toque de amargor na sua voz, talvez mesmo de raiva. Depois, voltou a sorrir, simpático. Black fez o sorvete desaparecer.

— Está bem obrigado pelo doce, mas agora preciso ir embora, já me diverti muito, faz tempo que não me divirto tanto, só mesmo a brigada dos loucos para me divertir assim. Deu alguns passos, se voltou,passou de novo a mão pelo cabelo e sorriu melancólico.

— Está tudo bem - disse-lhe.— De verdade. Está tudo bem. Deixe-a sair, eu prometo manter distância, não vou incomodá-la.

Dumbledore meneou a cabeça e Black se foi.

Dumbledore saiu em seguida, abriu a porta devagar, nem se deu ao trabalho de se despedir de Flamel. Precisava pensar. Dentro dele, havia um sentimento terrível, uma mistura de desconfiança e raiva, uma sensação de traição e perda.

Precisava conversar com Brianna, mas não tinha muito tempo para isso. Precisava voltar à Hogwarts. Sua mente estava totalmente vazia, incapaz de seguir adiante, de criar uma resposta ou um plano.

Aparatou no pequeno apartamento escuro, na cama iluminada pela vaga luz da lua Brianna dormia. Parecia uma menina, os cabelos vermelhos espalhados pelo travesseiro, ao mesmo tempo em que tudo nela exuberante e sedutor.  
Lembrou-se dos versos de Shakespeare e os recitou baixinho para si mesmo;

_My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun_  
Coral is far more red than her lips' red  
If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun  
If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head:  
I have seen roses damasked, red and white,  
But no such roses see I in her cheeks,  
And in some perfumes is there more delight  
Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.  
I love to hear her speak, yet well I know  
That music hath a far more pleasing sound.  
I grant I never saw a goddess go;  
My mistress when she walks treads on the ground

Ela se virou. Suas costas eram brancas e perfeitas. Decididamente linda, devia haver algo de mágico naquela mulher. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela acordaria e se vestiria. E depois? Ele não sabia. Só tinha esperança de que ela não o deixasse sozinho.  
Subitamente ela acordou meio assustada. O cabelo, em desalinho. O rosto ainda sem expressão, com o que restava do sono. Mas ainda assim era tão sensual, tão deliciosa.

— O que houve? — perguntou ele sorrindo. — Alguém entrou por aquela janela?

— Humm só você. — respondeu ela, com a voz sonolenta.

— Visitas noturnas são permitidas nessa prisão?

Olhou para ele e houve um leve toque de raiva nos seus olhos por um segundo, e depois algo irritado e atemorizante no seu olhar. Muito rápido.

— Vou cuidar desse assunto, reclamarei com a direção.

Ele sorriu simpático.

— Sabe Albus há momentos em que odeio você com todas as minhas forças — disse ela. — Quando penso no que eu sou para você e no fato de que me mantém aqui prisioneira e me abandona dias seguidos desse jeito?

Sentou-se na cama, os cabelos soltos sobre a camisola leve.

— Não me peça que o ame agora, seria tolice sua pedir. Odeio você, odeio Black e toda a Bruxandade.

Albus Dumbledore retesou-se levemente.

— Querido Albus você alguma vez já teve notícia de que a espécie superior, a espécie detentora de vantagens, fosse gentil com os que lhe eram inferiores. Pelo contrário, a espécie superior elimina a inferior. Não é isso o que acontece? Tenho lido muito e é isso o que tenho visto. Esse é o mundo de vocês! Olhe para nós, se esse fosse um relacionamento equilibrado eu poderia sair por aquela porta irritada e não voltar, mas não posso! Estou presa pela sua bondade, presa no seu amor, no seu senso de responsabilidade. Mas ainda assim presa!

— É o que você quer? Sair por aquela porta e não voltar? —Ele perguntou, mas gentil e educado do que nunca. —Pode fazer isso agora mesmo, desfiz os encantos que te impediam de sair enquanto você dormia.

Ela o olhou meio surpresa e incrédula, mas ainda assim levantou-se, vestiu um casaco leve sobre a camisola, toda a proteção que precisava contra o frio, abriu a porta da frente devagar.

— Estou saindo para respirar. Volto mais tarde — disse ela rindo.

— Você deve estar louca se pensa que eu vou deixá-la sair assim no escuro? Ficou maluca?

—Fiquei! —Acenou e ele viu apenas um borrão de cabelos ruivos sumindo pela porta. Ele sentiu uma fisgada de anseio por ela quando se afastou.

Brianna andou sem parar. Parecia que ela estava aproveitando sua liberdade. A certa altura, virou à esquerda. E em seguida deu meia-volta e voltou muito depressa pelo mesmo caminho que vinha percorrendo. Era tarde e não havia ninguém na rua. Dumbledore quase deu um encontrão nela, de tão perto que ela estava dele. Ficou de frente para ela, e ela, assustada, afastou-se de lado. Quase tropeçou.

—Estou muito velho para brincar assim. —Disse Dumbledore. Se você não tivesse parado eu teria derrubado você. Diabos o que pensa que está fazendo andando por Londres sozinha de madrugada? O que você pretendia fazer, Brianna?  
— Já disse respirar! Não vou embora, Albus. Quero ficar. Eu estava brincando com você. — Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir. — Me leve de volta para o quarto. — A voz era suave.  
Tomou-a nos braços, beijando-a. Aparatou de volta para o quarto.

Brianna sabia que havia um vínculo especial entre eles, um amor irracional, contra o qual não valia a pena lutar. Ela queria se misturar a ele num abraço infinito. Sabia simplesmente que o amava e que de fato dependia tanto dele que não conseguia imaginar a vida sem ele.

— Brianna, minha querida, não faça assim comigo. Você sabe que eu só queria de te proteger de tudo, como se isso fosse possível.

Acariciou lhe o braço com as pontas dos dedos. Ficou sério.

— Por mim te manteria mesmo trancada numa torre bem alta e segura, mas acho que você iria enlouquecer me odiar de verdade ou as duas coisas juntas.  
— E você acha que eu iria?

Ela encarou o, séria por alguns instantes depois riu.  
— Sabe, acho que você é mesmo meio maluco... Que ideia! Quando penso, nesse período em que fiquei trancada aqui não entendo como aguentei tanto, me faça um favor Albus, beije, ame, proteja se quiser, mas não me prenda nunca mais!

— Está bem vou tentar, mas você tem de prometer tomar cuidado. Preciso voltar para Hogwarts, mas vou deixar o elfo a seu serviço.  
Ela sorriu.  
— A meu serviço? Ou como carcereiro?  
— Digamos que você está em liberdade vigiada. É que eu me sinto responsável por você.  
Albus segurou o queixo de Brianna e deu-lhe um beijo.  
—Eu sei. — Ela disse sorrindo e se aconchegando em seus braços. —Querido ouça o que digo, amo você,mas não posso ficar vendo a vida da janela,presa num limbo entre os dois mundos. E por mais responsável que você se sinta não vai poder me proteger de tudo,então relaxe,volte para sua querida Hogwarts e quando sentir saudades venha me ver!

Ela se desfez da camisola num gesto lânguido.

— Hogwarts pode esperar um pouco mais.

Ele disse.

Black saiu da casa de Flamel atordoado e cheio de dúvidas. Questionava todas as tradições que havia aprendido, questionava a necessidade de todo Black estar ligado às artes das trevas.

Seguiu pela Londres trouxa, caminhando sem rumo.

Viu à distância um grupo de pessoas que se amontoava em frente à uma casa de estilo vitoriano, e todas as janelas da casa estavam iluminadas.

Ele ouviu os berros agudos do saxofone, muito antes de chegar à escada da entrada. Não havia nenhum bruxo que ele pudesse perceber,então simplesmente entrou, abrindo caminho em meio a um verdadeiro congestionamento no corredor. Todos fumavam, riam e se cumprimentavam, sem nem notar sua presença.

A proximidade da guerra havia deixado todos ligeiramente histéricos. Black se misturou à multidão de trouxas, discretamente modificou suas roupas bruxas e se transformou num perfeito trouxa. E se sentia confortável em seu anonimato.

Estava a ponto de ir embora ,quando seus olhos foram atraídos pelos casais que dançavam diante das janelas da frente, havia uma mulher trouxa muito bonita dançando sozinha. Ela usava seda dourada, um vestidinho de nada, que mal lhe cobria os joelhos bem-feitos. Nos pulsos, usava delicadas pulseiras de ouro, tinha os lábios pintados de um vermelho ousado e enormes olhos verdes cintilando como pedras preciosas enquanto recebia o olhar de adoração de todos, sem nunca perder o ritmo da dança. Seus pequenos pés em frágeis sapatos de salto alto batiam impiedosamente no assoalho encerado e, jogando a cabeça para trás, ela ria deliciada, dando uma pequena volta, a requebrar os quadris, com os braços abertos. Seus cabelos longos e castanhos, densos e sedosos, haviam se soltado e ela interrompeu a dança para prendê-los. Foi quando o viu. Sorriu e o convidou para dançar, puxando sua camisa.

Ele não podia imaginar como as pessoas chegavam a conversar com todo aquele barulho. Ele mesmo não conseguia sequer manter a coerência do raciocínio. Mas achou ótimo, dançou e bebeu entre os trouxas. Depois se deixou levar pela bela morena até um dos quartos do andar de cima.

A casa tinha um corredor extraordinariamente longo e uma escada bem longa e reta. Ele contou uns trinta degraus, eram na verdade vinte e sete, mas ele estava bêbado demais para contar.

O segundo andar parecia estar inteiramente às escuras, e a escada estava deserta, embora dezenas de pessoas passassem acotovelando-se por ela na direção da sala iluminada no final do térreo. A garota ria sem parar, enquanto o arrastava escada acima. Ela abriu uma porta e entraram em um quarto em que havia uma majestosa cama de dossel.

Não trocaram uma palavra, ele passou seus dedos com carinho, pelo pescoço dela, e talvez seus polegares estivessem pressionados de encontro à garganta da moça. E então ele sentiu a fragrância da sua pele, muito sutil, agradável, calorosa. Debruçou-se e deu um beijo no seu rosto. Por um instante a imagem de Brianna surgiu diante dele, era ela quem sorria. Ele sabia que era só uma ilusão, mas estava bêbado demais para discutir. E então ela o enlaçou. Ergueu seu queixo e a beijou. Sentiu a pressão dos seus seios no seu corpo e sentiu seu calor e uma fonte de calor que parecia sair dos seus lábios. Levou-a até a cama e a tomou, sem feitiços, sem encantos, sem palavras. Seu vestido se abriu e lá estavam seus seios, uma deliciosa tentação. Segundos depois, estava arrancando as próprias roupas. Amando a desconhecida como se ela fosse Brianna, furiosa e apaixonadamente. Depois, saindo da cama, foi até a janela. A moça o abraçou e tentou puxá-lo de novo, mas a ilusão se desfizera, ele não a queria mais. Vestiu-se e desceu as escadas, confuso e tristonho, rapidamente alcançou a rua e afastando-se da multidão aparatou.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A:
> 
> Os versos são do soneto 130 de Shakespeare e essa é uma tradução razoável:
> 
> Seus olhos em nada ao sol se parecem,  
> Seus lábios rubros, menos que o coral,  
> Se é branca a neve, os seios lhe escurecem,  
> Negro o cabelo, em fios de metal.  
> Vi rosas rubras, brancas, cor-de-rosa,  
> Mas nunca a face de rosas corada,  
> E fragrância há bem mais deleitosa  
> Do que o cheiro que exala a minha amada.  
> Gosto de ouvi-la falar, mas bem sei  
> Que a música apraz com mais perfeição.  
> Uma deusa a passar nunca notei,  
> Pois quando caminha ela pisa o chão.
> 
> Inda assim, o meu amor é tão raro  
> Como o que o desmente quando o comparo.
> 
> N/A:
> 
> Cerca de 1.400 sinagogas incendiadas e destruídas, cerca de 100 judeus mortos, milhares feridos, centenas desabrigados, casas e lojas destruídas, quase trinta mil judeus presos e enviados para os campos de concentração de Dachau, Buchenwald e Sachsenhausen, nos quais muitos morreriam, posteriormente. Além de centenas de milhares de cacos de vidro espalhados pelo chão. Este foi o saldo da violência indiscriminada contra a população judaica da Alemanha e da Áustria, no dia 9 de novembro de 1938, e que se tornou conhecida como a Kristallnacht - Noite dos Cristais - uma referência às incontáveis vidraças, janelas e vitrinas destruídas pelas tropas de choque nazistas e pela população alemã. Era um movimento orquestrado nas altas esferas do Reich, mais especificamente por Adolf Hitler e seu ministro da Propaganda, Joseph Goebbels. O terror da Noite dos Cristais foi apenas o começo do longo período de trevas que cercou o judaísmo europeu e no qual seis milhões de judeus foram assassinados pelos nazistas.  
> Os nazistas responsabilizaram os judeus pelos "distúrbios" e pela destruição ocorrida, determinando que a população judaica deveria pagar uma multa de 1 bilhão de marcos (cerca de 400 milhões de dólares). A multa implicava o confisco compulsório de 20 das propriedades de todo judeu da Alemanha. Além disso, o pedido de indenização por parte de judeus nas cortes de justiça foram anulados por um decreto oficial. Foram também anuladas as acusações de terem assassinado judeus contra 23 nazistas. Outros quatro acusados de terem estuprado mulheres judias foram expulsos do partido, pois era "necessário estabelecer uma distinção" entre delitos praticados por "idealismo" dos demais.  
> Os acontecimentos da Noite dos Cristais foram novamente usados para promulgar mais uma onda de medidas "legais" contra os judeus. A primeira aconteceu já no dia 12 de novembro, três dias após a expedição da ordem de confisco: as crianças judias foram proibidas de freqüentar as escolas alemãs.  
> A Noite dos Cristais foi um evento de enorme significado, que marcou a mudança da política alemã em relação à população judaica. Esta deixou de ser apenas uma opressão política e econômica para se transformar em uma perseguição física brutal abertamente implantada. Os eventos da Noite dos Cristais não deixavam dúvidas sobre dois fatos: judeus não tinham lugar na Alemanha nazista e os nazistas estavam prontos para derramar o sangue judaico, sem titubear. Estava aberto o caminho que levou à destruição de comunidades inteiras na Europa e à morte de seis milhões de pessoas - pelo simples fato de serem judeus.


	8. Just the way you look tonight

Era inverno e Brianna estava imensamente triste. Ela saiu do apartamento e assim que pisou do lado de fora, foi devorada pela escuridão do céu de Londres. Ainda chovia. Meio confusa, olhou para o relógio: eram 16h37 de um dia cinzento que aliado à chuva e ao vento cortante contribuía para que ela se sentisse mais triste.

Os trens com as crianças, os Kindertransports como eram chamados, começaram a chegar. As crianças eram colocadas em vagões lacrados e enviadas primeiramente para a Holanda e a seguir para a Inglaterra. A maioria jamais veria suas famílias novamente, Brianna sabia. As crianças seriam distribuídas pelos lares, escolas, fazendas e orfanatos por toda a Inglaterra, Escócia, País de Gales e Irlanda. Brianna se cadastrou para receber uma delas, mas ainda não tinha recebido resposta.

Albus estava em Hogwarts, estava em casa. De vez em quando ele escrevia, mas eram bilhetes esparsos. Provavelmente ele ficaria na escola para o feriado de Natal. Brianna mantinha uma distância escrupulosa de qualquer coisa que lembrasse o mundo bruxo, embora inevitavelmente ela reconhecesse um deles andando pelas ruas de Londres.

A cidade oscilava entre uma euforia enlouquecida e uma tristeza soturna. A guerra estava chegando cada vez mais perto da Ilha e todos sentiam. E ela mais do que os outros, pois sabia que eram na verdade duas guerras.

Precisava de um novo trabalho, já que não tinha coragem nem vontade de voltar ao trabalho anterior e arriscar um encontro com Black. Pretendia ficar dentro do mundo trouxa e longe dos bruxos, com exceção de Albus.

Brianna parou em frente a um pequeno e bem sucedido bar de jazz, no bairro de Shoreditch. O lugar era administrado por um casal completamente trouxa. O dono tinha por volta de 30 anos e aparentava ser bem sucedido e bem casado. Isso a deixava mais segura. Queria uma vaga de garçonete, mas ele insistia em que ela fizesse um teste para cantora e isso a deixava positivamente nervosa.  
Ela entrou e cumprimentou Thomas e sua mulher Vivian.

— Olá. Estou tão nervosa! Acho que seria melhor garçonete do que cantora.

— Tudo bem querida, se acharmos que você não serve para cantar você já tem garantida a vaga de garçonete - disse Thomas sorrindo.  
Brianna acenou para o pianista e começou a cantar a música que haviam combinado antes.

Some day, when I'm awfully low,

When the world is cold,

I will feel a glow just thinking of you...

And the way you look tonight.

Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm

And your cheeks so soft,

There is nothing for me but to love you,

And the way you look tonight.

With each word your tenderness grows,

Tearing my fear apart...

And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,

It touches my foolish heart.

Lovely ... Never, ever change.

Keep that breathless charm.

Won't you please arrange it?

'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight.

Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,

Just the way you look to-night.

Thomas e Vivian bateram palmas e disseram em coro:

— Contratada!

Pronto. Brianna tinha um novo emprego, e bem longe de bruxos e bruxas. Ao menos era o que ela pensava.

**Janeiro de 1939**

Alphard Black acordou meio confuso, sem se lembrar exatamente onde estava. Olhou em volta e viu uma mulher bonita dormindo ao eu lado, passou as mãos pelos cabelos escuros, longos e emaranhados. Estava nu na cama, com uma tremenda dor de cabeça, sentindo-se mais ou menos como um caco. Alguma coisa na qualidade da luz lhe dizia que era tarde.

O quarto estava congelando, literalmente: havia uma fina camada de gelo na parte de dentro da janela. Os lençóis ao seu redor estavam rasgados. A noite parecia ter sido animada, pena que ele não lembrava de nada. Pensou em ficar na cama até a semana seguinte, mas queria sair antes que a mulher acordasse — seria embaraçoso confessar que nem ao menos lembrava seu nome. Seguiu aos tropeços até o banheiro do apartamento. No pequeno espelho viu um bruxo de aspecto lastimável. Tentou arranjar melhor os cabelos, seu rosto estava cinzento e encovado. Precisava parar com aquilo. Vivia nos últimos tempos bebendo nos bares trouxas e dormindo com mulheres trouxas anônimas. Vestiu-se, calçou as botas, pôs o casaco, localizou sua varinha e antes de sair do quarto cobriu a mulher adormecida e providenciou algum aquecimento.

Fora do prédio estava mais frio, sua respiração vaporizava. Havia uma camada de neve dura e imunda nas ruas; as nuvens prometiam mais neve. Alphard andou sem rumo e já era noite quando parou numa esquina onde havia um bar. Era um edifício atarracado, com pequenas janelas escuras, pelo qual ele tinha passado dúzias de vezes nas duas últimas semanas, mas ainda não havia entrado. Mas precisava mesmo beber, e além do mais, devia estar mais quente lá dentro. Abriu a porta — o bar estava realmente quente. Bateu a neve das botas e entrou.

Estava cheio de gente e de fumaça e cheirava a cigarro. Black reconheceu dois bruxos no meio da multidão de trouxas e não gostou. Preferia que fossem apenas trouxas. Pensou em sair, quando o barman ergueu os olhos para ele.

— Ei, que tal uma cerveja?

— Claro — disse ele se servindo da bebida oferecida.

Black virou a bebida de qualquer jeito, sem nem mesmo sentir seu gosto.

— Ressaca? — indagou o barman.

— Pode-se dizer que sim.

Serviu outro copo sem que Black pedisse.

— Vai ficar para o show?

— Que show?

— Temos uma cantora muito boa, uma ruiva com uma voz fantástica. Ela tem feito algum sucesso, não quer conferir?

Do lado de fora do bar, flocos de neve grandes haviam recomeçado a cair.

— Odeio a neve. Sua cantora ganhou mais um fã — disse Black.

Olhou ao redor, cumprimentou os dois bruxos e escolheu uma mesa ao fundo, bem distante deles. Sentou-se e inclinou a cadeira de modo que ela se apoiasse na parede.

A luz do palco se acendeu e iluminou uma figura conhecida.

Do lado de fora a neve caía, no palco a mais linda mulher que Black já vira e que povoava seus sonhos estava de pé no clarão, cantando uma música suave.

Black a fitava estupefato. Olhou de relance para os dois bruxos e afinal os reconheceu: eram dois colegas da Sonserina, dois idiotas, mas positivamente ligados às trevas. Black se recolheu às sombras e esperou enquanto a voz de Brianna enchia o ar e ele se sentia quase feliz.

_Love walked right in and drove the shadows away_

_Love walked right in and brought my sunniest day_

_One magic moment and my heart seemed to know_

_That love said "Hello" though not a word was spoken_

__**I can't pretend  
I'm sorry were apart  
I can't pretend**

Desde a noite dos Cristais, saía sozinho e dava grandes caminhadas durante as quais passeava entre os trouxas. Vivia, porém, num estado de perpétua ansiedade. Sentia uma atração apaixonada pelas mulheres trouxas, mas não sabia como lidar com esse sentimento. Não conseguia evitar a sensação de ser sempre um estrangeiro, um intruso entre os trouxas, era inevitável. Black sabia que era atraente e mulheres nunca foram um problema para ele, sedução era uma arte que ele dominava bem. Bruxas ou não as mulheres em geral gostavam dele. Todas menos uma, Brianna.

Detestava-se por ter usado de magia para tomar Brianna. Nunca havia precisado agir assim antes, mas no período em que trabalharam juntos, ela sempre se esquivava de suas investidas e sempre se lembrava sobre o fato de que ela amava o velho professor e por isso não cedia ao,até então,insuperável charme de Alphard Black. Saber que era leal e apaixonada a fazia ainda mais desejável, se deixou levar pelo ciúme, pelo desejo e pelo orgulho ferido e agiu como um dos idiotas da sonserina que ele detestava tanto nos anos de escola.

Sonhava em tê-la de novo, mas sem magia. Sonhava com uma entrega total, um encontro de almas que apagasse aquela noite terrível. E esse sonho o enlouquecia. Vagava pelo mundo trouxa sempre no limite da embriaguez, dormia com mulheres estranhas de quem sequer chegava a saber o nome na tentativa de apagar da memória Brianna e ao mesmo tempo a procurava em todas elas. Seus passos confusos o fizeram chegar ali, apenas para descobrir-se olhando para ela em silêncio, mergulhando nos seus olhos verdes grandes e inocentes, e procurando se embebedar na beleza do seu corpo jovem, nos seios perfeitamente modelados no vestido. Seu rosto nas sombras parecia cheio de tristeza enquanto bebia sem parar.

Estava cansado de saber que no mundo dos bruxos as famílias são divididas, entre os considerados nobres e " _sangue puro"_  - aqueles que por tradição não se misturam com os nascidos trouxas - e a ralé: os " _traidores da raça"_ , aqueles que não tem preconceito algum com os nascidos trouxa, ou os  _"sangues-ruins"_  - aqueles nascidos trouxas. Os seus primos ruivos, os Weasley já eram classificados como  _traidores da raça_  pelo modo como sempre trataram igualitariamente todos os bruxos que conheciam "puros", "mestiços" ou "nascidos trouxas".

Alphard gostava deles e começava a sentir certa vergonha do modo de ser e de agir dos Black. O lema da sua família:  _ **Toujours Pur**_ ,o irritava profundamente, nem queria imaginar o que fariam se soubessem que nos últimos tempos andara conspurcando a pureza da raça com dezenas de trouxas e que trocaria de bom grado toda a tradição e fortuna pelo amor de uma ruiva específica.

 __ **I just can't fool my heart**  
Though I make mine  
My friends all seem to realize  
Their smiles, that look in my eye

Fazia muito tempo que não punha os pés na antiga casa dos Black, a casa número 12, em Grimmauld Place, na cidade de Londres. Estava com alergia à casa de aparência velha, suja e sombria, preferia o pequeno apartamento que havia comprado perto do Regent's Park. Dinheiro não era problema para ele. Tinha um instinto natural para ganhar mais e mais dinheiro. Não despendia grande esforço nisso, era uma espécie de traço de sua personalidade, mesmo sendo muito jovem tinha muito mais dinheiro do que precisava e que poderia gastar, se a família o renegasse ainda assim poderia viver confortavelmente. Deixou que seus olhos vagassem pelo bar e percebeu uma figura familiar andando devagar em sua direção. Era seu primo Abraxas Malfoy. Black odiava seu modo sinuoso de andar que lembrava vagamente uma cobra. Malfoy tinha cílios louros quase invisíveis e sobrancelhas cerradas. O cabelo quase branco de tão louro. Cumprimentou-o com um aceno de cabeça, torcendo para que seguisse seu caminho e o deixasse em paz. Mas contrariando suas expectativas Abraxas sentou-se na cadeira à sua frente roubando-lhe a visão do palco.

— Alphard Black, quase não o reconheci nessas roupas trouxas ridículas. — disse Malfoy.

Em seus lábios não aparecia um sorriso e seu olhar era duro e mal.

— Eu ao contrário, sempre reconheço o nosso pessoal, para poder me afastar mais rapidamente. Por que você veio? Não sabia que frequentava bares trouxas.

Lançou um olhar gelado enquanto sorria e Malfoy o observava intrigado.

— É por isso que vim. Sua família está preocupada. — disse Malfoy, pousando a mão no ombro de Black. O tom de sua voz era quase gentil. — Alphard - disse o outro —, você não deveria ter deixado sua casa e sua família desse jeito, embora eu entenda por que saiu. — disse olhando para Brianna. —Mas você sabe que nós nos preocupamos, somos uma família unida. Soubemos do seu probleminha em Praga e do seu… — fez uma pausa, e num gesto elegante apontou Brianna. — Digamos, interesse em trouxas ruivas e bonitas. 

—Sabemos que essa trouxa específica o interessa. — sussurrou numa atitude cúmplice. —Você por acaso sabe que ela é amante de Dumbledore?

— É mesmo? Não fazia ideia. — Mentiu Black. —Em todo caso, preciso admitir que o Professor talvez tenha bom gosto. Ela é adorável.

— Sim, é mesmo muito bonita, estou aqui desde o início da apresentação e ela é realmente encantadora e eu realmente compreendo o interesse que despertou em você e no Professor Dumbledore.

Malfoy se afastou indo na direção dos dois gorilas que o acompanhavam.

Eram dois idiotas consumados, efeitos colaterais de tantos casamentos consangüíneos em prol da pureza da raça.

Black também se afastou e se aproximou de um pequeno elfo escondido nas sombras.

— Olá, a quem você serve elfo?

— Sirvo ao professor Dumbledore, um grande bruxo e muito gentil com Moody.

— Imagino que sim. Moody,é esse seu nome? Creio que seu mestre o mandou aqui para proteger a moça ruiva, certo?

— Sim, Moody tem que proteger senhorita Brianna, mesmo que ela me mande embora,e ela já mandou Moody embora várias vezes.

Black sorriu.

— Vê aqueles bruxos, Moody? — O Elfo concordou com a cabeça. — Eles querem fazer mal a Srta. Brianna. São poderosos, estão em três e eu estou muito bêbado. Avise seu mestre, que vou ficar e tentar proteger a moça, mas seria bom ter algum reforço. Vá!

O elfo sumiu num estalo.

Brianna estava terminando sua apresentação sua voz se derramava docemente e Black ouvia de olhos fechados.

_**I can't pretend  
I simply can't be gayer** _

Aplausos; a luz do palco se apagou e Brianna seguiu em direção da mesa de um casal trouxa, sumindo do campo de visão dele. Black olhou em volta e os três bruxos também não estavam mais em seus lugares.

Vagou pelo bar procurando pela ruiva. Viu Brianna mais adiante se despedindo do barman. Ela percebeu que ele estava olhando para ela, e, à claridade uniforme da luz da rua, Black viu que seu rosto ficou pálido: ela estava nitidamente com medo dele.

" _ **Perfeito, eu mereço esse olhar aterrorizado, por ter sido um perfeito idiota!"**_ Ela vestiu um casaco pesado, deixou o bar atordoada e um pouco entorpecida, simplesmente saindo pela porta aberta, sem olhar de novo na direção de Black.

Um cobertor branco parecia tomar conta de tudo. Os flocos cintilavam e bruxuleavam, rodopiando indecisos entre a luz e as trevas; as árvores pareciam esqueletos negros contra o sombrio céu cinza de inverno.

Black a seguiu em silêncio, queria ter certeza de que os idiotas do bar não fariam nada contra ela, que eram apenas três bruxos idiotas perdidos na noite de Londres. Do lado de fora, flocos de neve grandes e molhados tinham começado a cair e fixavam-se nos cabelos e cílios de Black.

— Odeio neve. — resmungava, enquanto a seguia apressado.

Perto do bar havia algum movimento, pessoas iam e vinham, mas à medida que se aproximavam da Shoreditch Station não havia mais ninguém, ele ouvia o som dos passos apressados de Brianna ecoando pela noite. De repente, os passos pararam e ele ouviu um e chegou a tempo de ver Brianna flutuando no ar quase vinte metros acima do chão, a cabeça sacudindo molemente de um lado para outro, controlada como uma marionete pela varinha de Malfoy que parecia se divertir bastante. Os dois gorilas que o seguiam riam extasiados enquanto incendiavam um prédio próximo. Brianna parecia apavorada. Black fez o possível para se controlar e não fazer nenhuma bobagem, enquanto uma onda de raiva gelada tomava conta dele. Mas seu rosto permaneceu impassível.

 _ **For in the end  
**_ __ **my tears give me away**  
without you dear  
I live a lie  
I can't defend  
I love you  
and I can't pretend

— Que coisa doentia! — disse ele enquanto batia palmas. — É essa a sua idéia de diversão Malfoy? A coisa mais excitante que pôde pensar? Você sempre foi um idiota! Por que não me dá a mulher? Posso pensar em coisas mais interessantes para fazer com ela?

Black mal se mexia, temia que Malfoy deixasse Brianna cair. — Desça a garota e lute comigo.

— Porque faria isso? Lord Grindewald vai ficar feliz em saber que liquidei a amante trouxa de Dumbledore. Black encolheu os ombros e, sorrindo, virou as costas.

— Já que acha que não pode vencer...

— É claro que posso derrotar você!

Foi tudo quanto Malfoy disse. Black gargalhou desdenhoso.

—Vai ser divertido.

Malfoy não respondeu, desceu Brianna e a jogou nos braços dos dois gorilas.

Voltou-se para Black e com rapidez berrou:

—  **Estupefaça!**

Errou, e o jorro de luz vermelha passou raspando pela cabeça de Black, que gritou em resposta:

—  **Impedimenta!**

Malfoy rebateu o feitiço, derrubando Black. Antes que pudesse levantar Black sentiu uma dor terrível e caiu sentindo uma agonia insuportável. Ele olhou para Brianna e com um grande esforço pôs-se de pé, cambaleou às cegas.

Apenas para ser atingido de novo e ouvir seus próprios gritos ecoando na noite. Reunindo todo o seu poder de concentração, Black pensou: " **EXPELLIARMUS!"** **U** m jato de luz vermelha atingiu Abraxas Malfoy. Os dois bruxos que o acompanhavam

soltaram Brianna e juntos dispararam feitiços estuporantes em Black, um deles o atingiu e ele caiu. Malfoy apontou a varinha para Brianna e antes que o jato de luz verde a atingisse, um escudo prateado surgiu no ar à sua frente e refletiu a maldição.

Albus Dumbledore surgiu imponente, seu rosto branco e furioso. Ao vê-lo, Malfoy e os outros desapareceram rapidamente.

— Você está bem, Black?

Black assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e se levantou para ver Brianna, mas Dumbledore já a tinha nos braços e a observava preocupado.

—E você, minha menina teimosa?

— Sim - ela disse, tremendo tão violentamente que mal conseguia falar.

— Vamos sair daqui. Segurem essa chave de portal, por favor.

Eles obedeceram, e logo estavam viajando num redemoinho de cores e sons. Dumbledore levou um silencioso Black e uma apavorada Brianna a uma sala precariamente iluminada. Brianna pensou que seria ótimo que ele parasse de fazer aquelas coisas com ela. A maneira pouco convencional de viajar de Dumbledore a deixava completamente desorientada. A primeira visão chegar ao aposento foi um escuro medonho e temível. Apenas um mar de escuridão a frente dos três. Dumbledore fez um gesto e a sala se animou com luz que ele invocou e o fogo que surgiu na lareira. Havia uma altíssima estante abarrotada de livros e num armário que estava entreaberto via-se uma bacia de pedra, com um líquido prateado que emitia uma luz espectral nas paredes.

—Bem vindos a minha casa.

Na sala Nicolau Flamel os esperava. Olhou para os três, demorando um pouco mais o olhar no rosto visivelmente assustado de Brianna que permanecia quieta envolvida nos braços de Dumbledore.

—Dumbledore meu amigo, o que houve? Vim para a reunião que havíamos combinado e um elfo confuso me explicou que você tinha problemas urgentes a resolver. Resolvi esperar.

Dumbledore inclinou sua cabeça fazendo uma pequena reverência.

— Flamel que bom vê-lo, creio que o jovem Black ficará feliz em explicar.

Ele parou, deu um suspiro longo e lento, e depois continuou.

— Mas agora tenho que cuidar de Brianna. Volto para nossa reunião, fiquem à vontade.

Dizendo isso ele a pegou no colo, levantou-a como se não pesasse nada e saiu rapidamente pela porta aberta da biblioteca. Sob aquela luz, os cabelos ruivos da moça brilhavam como chamas. Black observava o modo como o corpo de Brianna se ajustava ao de Dumbledore numa intimidade que ele invejava. Ela estava linda, mas não tinha consciência da sua beleza, nem a estava usando para deslumbrar Black, ele queria trocar de lugar com o outro e ser ele mesmo o responsável por confortá-la ou acalmá-la. Alphard lançou um olhar furioso em direção à Dumbledore. Era um olhar cheio de hostilidade declarada. Flamel percebeu o olhar e hesitou por um segundo, antes de falar.

— O que aconteceu Black?

Black contraiu os olhos e quando falou havia um toque de amargor na sua voz e não ergueu os olhos para Flamel enquanto relatava os fatos da noite. Tinha o olhar perdido, e parecia estar mergulhado nos seus próprios pensamentos.

— Você agiu bem avisando Albus parece que você não teria conseguido protegê-la sem a ajuda dele. Não depois de tanto tempo bêbado.

Ao ouvir isso Black passou os dedos pelo cabelo. Formou um punho com a mão direita e depois a abriu, afastando bem os dedos. Flamel percebeu no seu rosto, algo de muito contrariado e desagradável. Raiva reprimida e certa ambivalência.

— Alphard você precisa controlar seus sentimentos ou eles podem destruir você?

Black o olhou ligeiramente embaraçado.

— Isso, menino, olhe para mim! Ouça minhas palavras.

Silêncio no grande corredor. Ele abriu a porta devagar. A casa estava às escuras, mas ele conhecia o caminho. Brianna seguia em seus braços adorando a sensação de estar nos braços daquele homem, com uma das mãos mergulhadas nos seus cabelos macios. É claro que tinha milhares de perguntas a fazer sobre o que havia acontecido, mas não agora, ela podia esperar e por isso se aconchegou nos braços de Albus fechando os olhos, enquanto ele a conduzia ao longo do corredor até o quarto, onde a depositou cuidadosamente sobre a cama. Quando ela abriu os olhos viu que ele olhava, ansioso, para ela. Parecia frustrado, preocupado. Depois de uns segundos de silêncio constrangido ela falou sem tirar os olhos dele.

—Sabe Albus eu poderia ter acabado com eles não precisava ter ido me salvar.

Dumbledore lançou um olhar cansado para ela, sorriu e passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos de Brianna.

— Querida menina, você não tem nenhum poder do qual se gabar, a não ser seu jeito atrevido, sua voz e essa beleza. Qualquer um deles poderia ter reduzido você a pedacinhos.

— Mas eles... Eles ficaram com medo de você.

Os olhos arregalados dela examinaram o rosto dele em busca de respostas. Respostas que achava que não conseguiria arrancar.

— O que era aquele jato de luz verde do qual você me protegeu? O que aconteceria se tivesse me atingido?

— Era uma maldição, um feitiço muito potente chamado Avada Kedrava,e teria te matado graças à Black eu pude chegar a tempo e nunca poderei agradecer a ele o bastante por esse aviso. Ela ergueu os olhos e olhou diretamente aqueles olhos azuis intensos e absorveu o que ele dissera. Uma onda de medo percorreu o corpo de Brianna. Ela tinha sentido o poder com que andara brincando, nessa noite ainda mais forte do que no episódio com Black.

— Acho que quando te conheci saí do meu mundo e entrei num outro assustador de onde tento fugir a algum tempo.

— É. E hoje você descobriu que não pode fugir mais.

— Mas por que eles estão atrás de mim?

—Na verdade a culpa é minha eu a expus demais, pensei que o fato de saberem que você estava sob minha proteção seria o bastante, obviamente não foi. Pensei que seria melhor e mais honesto em me mostrar como realmente sou e obviamente também não foi uma boa idéia. O ideal seria você nunca ter me encontrado.

— Isso é ridículo! Por favor, ouça o que está dizendo! Gosto muito de você.

Disse ela, numa voz baixa, rouca, surda.

— Bom — disse Brianna. —É tarde demais para voltar atrás.

Olhou para Dumbledore e deu de ombros.

— Afinal, ninguém nunca me acusou de ser uma pessoa sensata.

Ele sorriu e quando sorriu rugas delicadas se formaram em torno dos olhos azuis.

—Você deveria ficar com alguém mais jovem e menos egoísta que eu. Talvez alguém como o Black, apesar do que aconteceu em Praga, parece que ele gosta de você.

— E o que me importa! Eu gosto de VOCÊ e não dele, embora seja grata pela ajuda. Agora me console grande bruxo. Quase morri hoje e estou péssima. Não estou brincando.

Havia um brilho de lágrimas nos seus olhos. Ela fungou, dando a impressão de que talvez pudesse perder o controle. Desabotoou o vestido. E ele viu o sutiã muito branco, com suas taças de renda, bem como a pele macia e clara do estômago acima da cintura da anágua. As lágrimas escorriam num pranto silencioso. E então ela se jogou contra ele a abraçá-lo e beijá-lo.

— Brianna, não posso me demorar tenho uma reunião muito importante agora. Se você precisar de mim, estarei na biblioteca e Moody virá se você o chamar.

Disse ele, afastando-se relutantemente de seu abraço.

— Está bem , grande bruxo, não se preocupe comigo, creio que vou ficar bem aqui.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A Alguns esclarecimentos: Quando resolvi escrever essa fic precisei de antepassados dos personagens e pesquisei a árvore genealógica dos Black, encontrei o Alphard e me encantei pela ideia de ser ele um Black que renegava o lema Toujour Pour e pensei que seria interessante de usar já que há ainda a questão da perseguição nazista, mas para isso o envelheci em mais ou menos 10 anos já que as datas dadas pelo Lexus o colocariam com 11 anos em 39. Então nessa estória ele tem, para todos os efeitos entre 20 e 22 anos, idade semelhante à da Brianna. O mesmo vale para o Septmus Weasley. Quanto ao Dumbledore ele seria mais jovem do que o Dumby dos livros, mas ainda assim bem mais velho que Brianna e que o Alphard. Esclarecimento feito siga o trem...
> 
> Reclamações?
> 
> Manda uma review. Aliás, reviews são sempre bem vindas.
> 
> N/A: A partir desse capítulo conto com o auxílio luxuoso da Mia, que vai ser minha Beta e tentar controlar minha pressa. Obrigada pela ajuda Mia e muitos beijos.


	9. GRINDEWALD

_**GELLERT GRINDEWALD** _

Grindewald não se escondia em uma masmorra úmida, mas em castelo situado, numa região de clima ameno e saudável. No topo de um monte rochoso com portões ladeados por duas altas torres sombrias. Passando os portões chega-se a uma ampla área verde, cercada de árvores e com um jardim bem cuidado, onde há uma fonte cuja água brilha aos últimos raios de sol. Cercado pelos altos muros, no centro do jardim, está o prédio principal que, ao contrário, do restante dos prédios do castelo, surpreende pela sua cor luminosa e clara, levemente rosada. A família Grindewald é proprietária do castelo desde o século XV, e ele é magicamente protegido contra trouxas e bruxos bisbilhoteiros, sendo visível apenas aos seus convidados.

Gellert Grindewald era um bruxo de rosto bonito, com cabelos dourados e penetrantes olhos azuis e tinha o porte e a confiança de alguém que jamais duvidava de seu direito de comando. Há muito tempo tinha aprendido que às vezes era útil controlar sua impaciência natural. Odiava falhas e punia seus servos duramente , é claro, mas quando precisava seduzir e encantar algum novo discípulo era afável e gentil.

Abraxas Malfoy já não se enganava com a aparência bela e suave do castelo nem com o jeito afável de seu senhor. Ele sabia que, muitas vezes, algo parece uma inocente flor, quando, na verdade, é uma armadilha onde serpentes se escondem. Entrou no Grande Salão e ficou olhando por muito tempo para seu próprio reflexo sombrio no espelho acima da lareira, com a minúscula luz vermelha do cigarro lembrando um vaga-lume no escuro. Havia voltado ao Castelo sem pressa, para relatar seu fracasso e esperava pelo castigo que iria receber com resignação. A luz suave da lua banhava a noite à sua volta. Ela brilhava nos espelhos e quadros que decoravam o ambiente e no seu rosto pálido de medo. Um pequeno estalido. Uma porta que se fechava? E o ruído de passos suaves revelou a presença de Grindewald parado imponente na entrada do salão com seus olhos azuis e frios fixados no rapaz, ao vê-lo, o jovem Malfoy se ajoelhou.

— Mestre. Eu falhei.

— Sim Abraxas Malfoy, você falhou.

Disse Grindewald sentando-se numa cadeira em frente ao rapaz.

— Falhou por que tentou pensar sozinho.

Malfoy suspirou e remexeu-se tentando encontrar uma posição mais confortável.

— Quais foram suas ordens?

Pediu num sussurro gentil.

— Repita-as para mim, por favor.

— Eu devia observar a trouxa Brianna Doyle, encontrar Alphard Black me reaproximar dele e traze-lo até aqui.

Abraxas inclinou-se um pouco para frente. Sabia que o melhor que tinha a fazer era manter-se em silêncio.

— Muito bem Abraxas,em algum momento eu lhe disse que deveria atacar a trouxa que Alphard e Dumbledore amam?

A voz de Grindewald era suave e ele parecia maravilhosamente plácido. Abraxas Malfoy tremia visivelmente.

— Não meu senhor. Eu apenas pensei...

Abriu a boca para explicar; depois pensou melhor e se calou.

— Você pensou? - Grindewald riu o rosto cheio de uma súbita maldade. — Não pense meu caro, você não foi feito para isso.

— Ela é apenas uma trouxa, meu senhor.

Disse do modo mais neutro que conseguiu, mas sentiu um leve arrepio de perigo. Grindewald apontou a varinha para Malfoy com um movimento elegantemente displicente e imediatamente o rapaz caiu se contorcendo de dor.

— Será que não lhe ensinei nada? Os trouxas têm sua própria magia, seu próprio poder, não os despreze. Quero Alphard Black ao nosso lado, ele é jovem, esperto e vem de uma longa linhagem de sangue puro. Não acha que se matarmos a mulher que ele ama ele será mais difícil atraí-lo?

Malfoy não podia responder, estava ofegante no chão se recuperando do ataque. Todos os músculos do corpo doíam.

— Agora escute com atenção, volte ao Black, traga-o até mim e não falhe desta vez. Você está autorizado a trazê-lo a força se não tiver inteligência o bastante para agir de outro modo, mas eu o quero vivo. Lord Grindewald caminhou até Abraxas e ergueu sua cabeça segurando-o pelos cabelos.

— Quanto à moça, Dumbledore a ama e isso torna tudo mais interessante para mim.

Algo nos modos de Grindewald revelou a Abraxas que a jovem trouxa corria um perigo mais mortal agora do que quando estava sob a mira de sua varinha. Lord Grindewald largou os cabelos de Abraxas.

— Mantenha-se longe dela entendeu? —  E acrescentou desdenhosamente — Eu decidirei quando, como e se ela vai morrer.

— Sim meu Senhor.

— Agora saia da minha frente.

Dispensou o rapaz com um gesto displicente.


	10. Reunião

Dumbledore abriu a porta que dava acesso à biblioteca e assim que entrou percebeu que os outros o encaravam, ele aparentava ser um homem de 40 anos, elegante e bem vestido. Embora a aparência não correspondesse à sua idade real, era sempre uma visão imponente e emanava uma aura de poder e bondade à sua volta. Sua entrada fez com que as conversas parassem e um silêncio cheio de uma expectativa nítida e franca se abateu sobre os bruxos que tinham vindo até ali para discutir como lutar contra o mal que Grindewald representava.

Dumbledore se colocou no centro da sala e disse numa voz forte e clara o suficiente para que os muitos bruxos presentes o ouvissem:

— Em meu nome e de Nicolau Flamel, eu lhes dou as boas-vindas e agradeço por aceitarem o convite de vir hoje à minha casa.

Um bruxo alto atirou para trás o capuz da capa, revelando uma hirsuta barba preta e uma calva brilhante, adiantando-se para sacudir Dumbledore num abraço caloroso.

— Harvey Ridgebit! Que bom que veio. Como vão seus estudos sobre os dragões?

— Bem, meu amigo, muito bem. Criaturas fascinantes os dragões.

Dumbledore circulava entre os bruxos cumprimentando um a um.

— Idris Oakby, minha velha amiga, como vai?

— Não tão bem quanto você! Parece que o tempo não o atinge, meu velho amigo!

Dumbledore sorriu e olhou para Flamel de modo cúmplice.

— Carlotta Pinkstone, ainda lutando pelo fim do Código Internacional de Segredo em Magia?

— Sempre, tal como você, só que eu me exponho mais! —respondeu a bruxa por trás de seus imensos óculos.

— Cada um luta a seu modo, Carlotta, mas admiro seu esforço. Você está se tornando Famosa devido ao seu empenho em sua luta contra a Confederação Internacional do Estatuto de Discrição dos Bruxos, e, por dizer a Trouxas que bruxos ainda existem. Sabe Flamel a Srta. Pinkstone foi aprisionada diversas vezes pelo uso proposital de magia em lugares públicos.

— Acho que você e ela têm mais em comum do que imaginam. Deveria trazer Brianna aqui para conhecê-la.

—Talvez em um outro dia.

Carlotta observou o diálogo, curiosa.

— Quem é Brianna?

— A noiva trouxa de Dumbledore. -disse Flamel displicentemente.

— Mesmo! Seria realmente um prazer conhece-la.

— Era mesmo necessário lhe dar essa informação? — Sussurrou Dumbledore.

— Claro que sim, agora ela te considera realmente excêntrico o bastante para confiar no que vamos dizer. —Sussurrou Flamel de volta.

Flamel se afastou e em alguns instantes voltou trazendo pela mão uma bela bruxa loira e de porte atlético.

— Albus, essa é a Srta. Jocunda Sykes, famosa por voar através do Atlântico em uma vassoura. — foi a primeira pessoa a fazê-lo.

— Muito prazer Srta.

Olhando à sua volta, cumprimentou outros bruxos.

— Septmus, Úrico, Black e todos os outros presentes, por favor, acomodem-se.

— Meus amigos, todos nós sentimos os tremores que sacodem nossos mundos. Sim, MUNDOS — repetiu, em tom firme, — pois o mesmo desastre ameaça o nosso mundo e o mundo dos trouxas De modo que nos reunimos aqui para, juntos, deliberarmos sobre a ameaça que está diante de todos nós. — fez uma pausa e olhou lentamente ao redor da sala.

Como sabem, depois de um período de aparente quietude, Lord Grindewald está de volta. Ele começou a espalhar uma nova onda de terror na Europa, principalmente naqueles países onde o exército de seu assecla trouxa, Adolf Hitler, obteve o controle. Seu exército das Trevas tem causado medo a todas as famílias bruxas, em especial aos nascidos trouxas. Ele tem tentado coagir bruxos influentes dos países do Reich a se juntarem a ele, matando ou ameaçando as famílias dos que se recusam. Aqueles que se recusam a se aliar a Grindelwald não tem tido outra escolha além de fugir de sua pátria. Nosso grupo ajudou muitas famílias a emigrar para a Inglaterra, onde muitos já estão a salvo.

— Grindewald tem muitos aliados, conquistados pela força e pelo medo. As forças de Grindewald e as de Hitler já mataram e torturaram muitos trouxas e bruxos. E devem fazer ainda mais; o objetivo é desestruturar o mundo bruxo através da destruição e da calamidade, da dor e do ódio que leva aos trouxas. Ele sabe que estamos interligados e vai usar isso para atingir seu objetivo que é o poder.

— Ainda há muito que podemos fazer — disse em tom encorajador — pois, como certamente sabem já enfrentamos circunstâncias não menos terríveis e sobrevivemos até — hoje. — fez uma pausa, permitindo que um burburinho percorresse a sala.

— Por que o Ministério não se pronuncia oficialmente, porque não se divulgam os ataques no Profeta Diário? — Perguntou a bruxa chamada Íris. — Tinham a intenção de manter esse segredo para talvez se aliar a Grindewald?

Flamel tomou a palavra.

— Tornamos de conhecimento público os fatos de que dispomos à medida que os recebemos. Mas o Ministério é mais criterioso e quer evitar criar pânico ao proclamar um desastre que poderia não vir a ocorrer?

Dumbledore recomeçou.

— É claro nós sabemos a verdade e somos menos criteriosos que o Ministério e o Profeta Diário em divulgá-la, — disse sorrindo.—pois acreditamos que a verdade vai nos preparar para os tempos difíceis que chegarão também à nossa Ilha. — Esse foi, na verdade, o erro cometido muitas vezes no passado. Negar a verdade dos fatos até que seja tarde demais para agir, só restando a opção de reagir.

Alguns dos bruxos presentes ainda pareciam inseguros, mas a maioria começou a se abrir em sorrisos. Dumbledore não conseguiu conter um largo sorriso.

— Então que esta seja a nossa decisão - declarou Flamel, de novo assumindo o comando. — Os senhores voltarão para suas casas, famílias e amigos e darão conhecimento a eles desta notícia da maneira que acharem melhor e sempre que necessário, ajudarão nosso grupo na luta contra Grindewald e seus seguidores, façam os preparativos necessários. Não entrem em pânico, mas ninguém deve se desfazer da sua segurança e tranqüilidade desnecessariamente. Alphard Black se afastou em direção às sombras e ficou contente por poder se deixar cair numa cadeira perto da porta e passar despercebido; estava terrivelmente cansado, dividido e confuso. Admirava Dumbledore, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia uma raiva surda ao vê-lo com Brianna. Olhou à sua volta, duas dezenas de bruxos ouviam Dumbledore com atenção, e depois dessa reunião outros viriam se unir a eles. A expressão no rosto deles era séria, sombria — sabiam o que estava por vir. Black percebeu também no rosto dos outros, uma apreensão crescente à medida que Dumbledore falava. Fechou os olhos e sua mente voltou à noite dos massacres. Via-se de novo nas ruas de Berlin e havia corpos, sangue e gritos por todos os lados. Deixou a biblioteca em silêncio, perseguido pelas lembranças daquela noite. Vagou pelos corredores escuros sem rumo, a biblioteca ficava no térreo e Black imaginou que Brianna estaria num dos quartos do andar de cima. Subiu as escadas sentindo-se um traidor miserável, mas pensar nela iluminava sua alma e precisava ver se ela estava realmente bem. Silenciosamente seguiu pelo corredor; contemplou a porta entreaberta.

— Ela está ali. Tem de estar.

Logo avistou Brianna pela fresta da porta, parecia adormecida o cabelo se espalhava sobre o travesseiro e as dobras do vestido formavam uma composição charmosa. Sem pensar, entrou no quarto e ficou observando a moça adormecida. Brianna não dormia estava deitada, olhando para a janela, observando a camada de gelo que se grudava nas vidraças. Viu o reflexo de Black parado a observá-la. Ela não chegou a se mexer. Tinha os joelhos encolhidos junto ao corpo, e seus braços envolviam as pernas como se estivesse com frio. Ela podia sentir o desejo que emanava do olhar do rapaz e tentou tornar sua respiração lenta e regular, fingindo dormir, numa vaga esperança de que ele fosse embora. Black se ajoelhou e repousou a cabeça contra a cama; ficou quieto inalando o perfume do corpo dela, mesclado com o cheiro de pele limpa, de banho recém tomado. Aproximou o rosto dos cabelos da moça e depois se afastou, cruzou os braços e, chorando em silêncio, pousou a mão na cabeça dela. Ela estava sem saber o que fazer sozinha ali com aquele bruxo. Seu coração batia acelerado num misto de medo e confusão. Resolveu encarar o problema, e como num sonho ela se voltou e olhou diretamente para a figura sombria de Black, com os cabelos desalinhados e olhos tristes.

—  Devo gritar? Você vai me atacar de novo? — disse suavemente.

Ele pareceu ficar constrangido.

— Não. Não vou lhe fazer nenhum mal. Isso não vai acontecer novamente. Pode me evitar. Pode ter medo de mim. Eu mereço isso. Fui um monstro com você e peço perdão.

Ela então se recostou na cama e tentou avaliar sua sinceridade.

— Ainda não. Sou grata pela sua ajuda hoje, mas ainda não posso perdoar você pelo que fez.

Ele a olhou com um olhar cheio de desejo e dor e ela se retraiu um pouco ante a força daquele olhar.

— Posso segurar sua mão por um instante? — perguntou subitamente, fixando os olhos nela de um modo quase hipnótico e enviando um apelo que fez com que ela se comovesse involuntariamente.

Ela o olhava atordoada enquanto ele tomava suas mãos e as beijava rapidamente, depois enterrou o rosto no colo dela permanecendo imóvel. Ela estava confusa e tonta, olhando estupefata, observando a massa de cabelos escuros e suaves, sentindo o rosto pressionando suas pernas. .Não pôde evitar pousar a mão com ternura e compaixão sobre a cabeça indefesa de Black, que estremeceu com aquele toque. Ele então ergueu os olhos tristes e brilhantes, beijou-lhe novamente as mãos e se afastou até a porta, de onde ficou olhando em silêncio.

— Peço apenas que não me odeie.

— Está bem, eu não o odeio Sr. Black, não mais.

Ele sorriu.

— Você é incrivelmente bondosa... Comigo. Obrigado e boa noite.

Desceu as escadas e voltou à Biblioteca. A reunião já havia acabado e ao abrir a porta deparou-se com os olhares da Brigada de loucos que o esperava. O olhar de Dumbledore era o que mais o incomodava.


	11. perdão

A porta bateu com um leve estrondo e ele caminhou até uma poltrona com seu andar displicente ignorando o olhar de Dumbledore. Septimus foi o primeiro a falar quebrando o silêncio.

— Black, seu retardado, onde você estava?

— Esperando por mim? Eu saí, precisava respirar, não posso?

Septimus Weasley tinha cabelo cor fogo, e era, um de seus primos mais simpáticos. Alphard gostava dele. Dumbledore ainda o observava, o rosto de Black contraiu-se numa expressão de astúcia e desviou o olhar, quando Flamel começou a falar.

— Como contei a vocês hoje mais cedo Dumbledore e Black tiveram um pequeno embate com aliados de Grindewald. Graças ao aviso de Black Dumbledore pôde salvar sua amiga Brianna de morrer. — Disse de maneira calma. — Mas não me parece que o objetivo primário deles fosse atacar Brianna,ao contrário,matá-la era só diversão. O objetivo era encontrar você Black.

— Mas por que eles estão atrás de mim?

— Pelo que você contou me contou, Malfoy foi enviado a você com lisonjas e promessas na intenção de levá-lo até Grindewald. Não se esqueceu que é um Black?

— Como poderia!

— A razão pela qual esperávamos que voltasse de seu passeio, é saber se aceitaria se aproximar de Grindewald ? Seria importante ter alguém próximo a ele nos repassando informações. É claro que você é livre para recusar.

— Fico lisonjeado, mas preciso pensar, minha alma tem dançado demais entre a luz e as sombras, posso não conseguir voltar. — Disse Black sem sorrir. — Estão me entendendo?

Com um aperto no estômago tentou imaginar co mo aquilo terminaria. — Se eu não aceitar o que faremos?

— Outro de nós irá. — Disse Dumbledore erguendo finalmente seus olhos, cansados, depois de horas sem dormir... Black olhou para os companheiros, para Úrico e Septimus em especial.

Permaneceu sentado reunindo coragem por algum tempo e depois sorriu.

— Não seja tolo, Professor Dumbledore, quem iria em meu lugar Septmus?  Não, mesmo! — sussurrou ao mesmo tempo em que fechava os olhos. — Não sou covarde,só preciso de um tempo para me acostumar com a ideia,me preparar.

—Sei que não é. — Disse Dumbledore sorrindo. —E quanto à preparação ela vai ser essencial, Flamel irá ajudá-lo com a oclumência e no que mais for preciso. Eu preciso voltar à Hogwarts, mas gostaria que todos ficassem aqui para ajudar na preparação de Alphard e também na proteção de Brianna. Ficarei muito grato por isso.

Black balançou a cabeça.

— E o senhor confia em mim para cuidar de Brianna?

— Mais do que imagina, sei que você não permitiria que nada de mal acontecesse a ela, foi seu aviso que me permitiu salvá-la, e jamais poderei agradecer o bastante por isso.

Quando falou assim, estava de pé, à porta da Biblioteca. Black o olhava sinceramente surpreso, seus olhos novamente se encontraram, e Black constatou que havia com paixão, no olhar de Dumbledore, além de amizade e amor. Sua mágoa e sua raiva viraram pó.

— Agradeço pela confiança e vou fazer o possível para não decepcionar.

— Agora meus amigos, preciso dormir e acho que vocês deviam fazer o mesmo. Moody indicará seus quartos.

E saiu parecendo imensamente cansado. Albus Dumbledore seguiu para o quarto, sabia que Brianna estaria lá em sua cama, provavelmente dormindo a essa altura. Estavam naquele momento em que a luz começa a se infiltrar no véu da vento gelado assobiava pelas frestas da casa,tornando o corredor inóspito. Dumbledore meditava sobre a palavra que Flamel havia usada para falar de Brianna durante a reunião.

" _NOIVA, nunca pensei nela assim. AMANTE, AMIGA, PROTEGIDA, são palavras que eu usaria, mas nunca NOIVA ou... ESPOSA que seria o título seguinte a se esperar."_

Estava inquieto e ligeiramente irritado com seu velho amigo. Era agradável fazer amor com Brianna, mas, também era agradável voltar à sua própria vida depois. Sempre fora um solitário e era feliz assim, Hogwarts era sua família.

Não era nenhum misógino, tinha tido suas mulheres, mas não muitas a quem quisesse dar o título de Sra. Dumbledore. Abriu a porta e logo que a viu sentiu um imenso prazer em saber que era sua. Duvidava que houvesse alguma outra mulher bruxa ou não tão sedutora e bonita. Tirou suas roupas devagar, olhando de vez em quando para a moça adormecida. O que faria agora? Flamel lhe indicou um caminho, mas, justificava-se Albus "ela quase morreu apenas por ser minha amante. O que não fariam se fosse minha esposa?" A noite ficava cada vez mais clara, o véu de escuridão estava a ponto de rasgar-se, ele fez com que as cortinas se fechassem embora gostasse do modo como a luz se refletia no rosto dela.

" _O que sentia por ela afinal? Amor? Nunca disse que a amava ao menos não em voz alta."_

Então ela se moveu em seu sono e se aninhou em seu peito, como se fosse a coisa mais natural, e ele sentiu como se aquele fosse exatamente o lugar em que ela devia estar. Ele não prestou atenção à mais nada,seus pensamentos se perderam e sua imaginação estava presa, como por uma corda fina, ao quarto e a ruiva em seus braços. Brianna passou os dedos perfumados pela barba ruiva de Dumbledore.

—Adoro sua barba — disse ela, sonolenta. — Até os fios brancos.

— Verdade? – falou enquanto acariciava a curva do seu pescoço — Você devia estar dormindo.

—Huhum, mas acordei quando você deitou. Precisava te contar que Black veio até aqui.

—E o que ele fez? —Disse com a voz mais calma que pôde encontrar.

—Me pediu perdão.

—E você perdoou?

—Não, mas disse que não o odeio.

—Foi só isso?

—Sim.

Ele acariciou seu rosto.

— Quero você. — Gosto de estar com você. Quero estar aqui. Não quero estar em nenhum outro lugar do mundo... — ainda não conseguia dizer "Eu te Amo", mas realmente não queria perdê-la. — Volto hoje para Hogwarts, mas quero que me espere, essa casa é sua.

— Não se preocupe tudo o que eu quero é você. — disse ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava mais. — A minha quase morte me fez pensar no que realmente desejo.

— E o que é?

— Vou mostrar com o que me importo.

Era tarde da noite quando Brianna desceu, pretendia ir à Biblioteca em busca de um novo livro. Já estava na casa há dois meses e andava com desenvoltura por todos os seus cômodos. Naquela noite o corredor estava escuro, frio. Dava para sentir o frio ao se encostar a palma da mão na vidraça.

Albus acabara de voltar para Hogwarts, depois de cear com Brianna. Septmus já estava retornando para sua casa, para ficar com sua esposa. Ele ficara corado quando dissera que estava indo; era completamente apaixonado por Cedrella Black.

— Ele me faz lembrar a mim mesmo nessa idade — balbuciara Flamel.

Um agitado, gaguejante e enrubescido Septmus Weasley deixou a casa depois da ceia. "Ah, o poder do amor", pensou Brianna. Havia algo de puro em Septmus, algo de puro, leal e bom que a fazia sorrir. Deserto. Escuridão. E então ela se deu conta: estava sozinha com Moody. Estavam todos mais tranqüilos quanto a ela, parecia que aquele havia sido um ataque isolado, e desde que ela permanecesse dentro da casa, não se preocupavam tanto com ela. Percebeu que havia luz na biblioteca, e ao abrir a porta viu que o fogo estava queimando forte, com um aroma delicioso, lançando nas paredes reflexos alaranjados.

Era noite. Black estava sentado com um livro aberto sobre o peito e uma das pernas esticada sobre o braço da poltrona. Os dias passados lutando com recordações que preferia não lembrar haviam drenado suas forças e seu corpo ainda pulsa va, mas sem viço. Sentia-se sobrecarregado por uma tristeza inexprimível e tomado por um cansaço que nenhum sono parecia aplacar. O treinamento estava acabando e ele estava péssimo, o esforço constante para controlar as emoções e esvaziar a mente o estava deixando amargurado e igualmente vazio. No dia seguinte iria encontrar-se pela primeira vez com Grindewald em pessoa, pelo menos era o que dizia Abraxas Malfoy.

O fogo crepitava na lareira. E lá de onde estava Brianna não era visível, nem ele, oculto pelo espaldar alto da poltrona e pelas sombras, mas ele sabia que era ela por seu jeito peculiar de se mover nas sombras, e se fosse qualquer outra pessoa que se aproximasse, ele teria gritado "vá embora", mas para ela não disse coisa alguma. Tinha por ela um grande e inabalável amor, algo que não sentia por nenhuma outra pessoa. Ela fizera milagres por ele, embora talvez jamais houvesse notado.

Brianna entrou na biblioteca, afinal, com a luz da lareira lançando reflexos chamejantes. Ela parecia a coisa mais estável da casa sob aquela luz, os cabelos ruivos brilhavam como chama, enquanto ela se aproximava das poltronas. Black percebia o silêncio no resto da casa e ali na Biblioteca havia apenas o crepitar do fogo, e som da sua própria respiração profunda e ritmada. Ele não havia desejado que viesse, nem sequer pensava nela e não desviou os olhos do fogo para olhar para ela. Era tabu, terreno proibido e vinha procurando manter-se a distância, mesmo em pensamentos.

Foi quando ela o percebeu parado, com os olhos voltados para a lareira, com o perfil longo e harmonioso que aos poucos foi se virando e olhando para ela, como se a tivesse ouvido o tempo todo, enquanto atravessava a escuridão. Não pôde evitar o susto, recuou um pouco e seu gesto fez com que ele ficasse ainda mais amargo.

Ela lhe deu então um dos seus sorrisos suaves, radiantes, e ele viu nos seus olhos ternura e certa tristeza, também.

— O senhor me assustou assim escondido nas sombras. Pensei que estivesse só na casa, apenas eu e Moody.

— É, minha senhora, as sombras são o lugar ideal para mim — disse numa voz baixa e grave. —Alphard Black, o perverso ao seu dispor.

Ela pareceu ficar constrangida e olhou em volta, como se procurasse alguma coisa e depois seus olhos se encontraram por um segundo e viu que ele enrubescia, embaraçado.

— Só se escolher ficar com elas, e me parece que não é o que quer. Septmus me falou sobre como você... Digo... O senhor o ajudou e apoiou quando quis se casar com Cedrella, mesmo quando toda a família era contra.

O fogo continuava queimando forte, com o aroma delicioso tranqüilizando-a, e ele a olhava de soslaio, tentando guardar na memória cada um dos seus traços. Seu rosto anguloso, as maçãs perfeitas, salientes e delicadas. A linha do queixo e os olhos muito claros, que ele adivinhava na semi-escuridão - verdes -, e cercados por densos cílios. Se havia alguma imperfeição nela seria talvez o seu modo de se mover, que a fazia parecer travessa, quase uma garotinha. Ele gostava de ficar olhando para ela.

— Mas pode acreditar em mim, senhora, não sou o que aparento ser.

Ela ficou quieta por algum tempo. E enquanto isso ele ficou sentado ali, olhando para a lareira, querendo dizer milhões de coisas, sobretudo o quanto a amava.

— Isso eu sei. Claro que sei - ela desviou o olhar por um momento, depois se voltou para ele. — Mas você é muitas coisas, não apenas uma. Você carrega o bem e o mal, luz e sombra é uma questão de não ceder ao mal que há em você — disse baixinho. —Olhe mesmo no escuro voc... O senhor... Está com uma aparência horrível e parece faminto! Invoque uma luz para essa biblioteca, já que eu não posso simplesmente acionar um interruptor e vamos tomar um chá?

Ele a olhava em silêncio, espantado, pois ela tinha tocado exatamente no ponto que o torturava: ele não acreditava que podia ser bom, ser realmente bom, mas o fato de ela, justamente ela dizer que podia, o liberava de um peso enorme.

Quando ela falou na falta que sentia de um interruptor, ele riu um pouco e ela sacudiu a cabeça, meio sorrindo. Depois sem perceber caiu numa risada incontrolável. Socava o joelho com o punho e batia com a cabeça na poltrona, imaginando interruptores por toda a casa; ela também riu.

Ela soltou os cabelos e deixou-os cair sobre os ombros. Depois ficaram em silêncio, sem risos ou conversas, apenas o fogo ardendo e xícaras de chá fumegante em suas mãos; às vezes, ela se virava de modo a poder ver o fogo. E ele ficava observando seu perfil, a delicadeza de seu nariz e lábios, sentindo-se afinal perdoado. Dumbledore tinha razão: nunca permitiria que alguém fizesse mal àquela mulher.

 

 

 


	12. Úrico Tolce

Gypsies, gitanos, zíngaros, ciganos... Seu povo era chamado de muitos nomes, mas eles chamam a si mesmos de "Roma". Úrico Tolce era um bruxo, mas antes era um cigano. Ele cresceu em meio a histórias de perseguição e dor, e depois viveu suas próprias histórias de preconceito no mundo bruxo. Embora ele fosse um bruxo excepcionalmente poderoso, era também um dedicado assistente e um bom investigador. Era muito hábil para descobrir o paradeiro de pessoas desaparecidas, incansável e preciso na coleta de informações, um perfeito espião no mundo trouxa, um detetive particular natural e infalível. Ele adorava Nicolau Flamel e não havia nada que não se dispusesse a fazer por ele, nenhum risco que não se dispusesse a correr, mas seus olhos escuros e tristes já haviam visto muitas coisas terríveis, desde que Grindewald começou sua luta pelo poder absoluto e outro tanto de cenas macabras entre os trouxas, desde que Hitler começara a sua.

Quando o regime nazista começou a se fortalecer, os ataques à sua tribo se tornaram mais freqüentes. Sua mãe escreveu contando que os seus cavalos haviam sido mortos a tiros; que havia a possibilidade que os seus nomes fossem alterados e havia boatos de que as mulheres ciganas poderiam ser esterilizadas e que os seus filhos seriam retirados de suas famílias e entregues a famílias não-ciganas. Tolce não esperou que os boatos se confirmassem e, com a ajuda de Flamel e Dumbledore, levou sua família para um lugar seguro. Ainda assim Úrico vivia apavorado de que os ciganos de sua tribo fossem localizados e capturados pelo regime nazista ou mortos pelos Cavaleiros Negros de Grindewald. Estava fechado em seu quarto desde antes do nascer do sol, redigindo um relatório detalhado para Nicolau Flamel, sobre a ligação existente entre Grindewald e Hitler, relatório que havia lhe custado alguns meses de exaustivo trabalho. Pegou o pergaminho e releu o que havia acabado de escrever com sua caligrafia bem desenhada. Enquanto lia, ouvia o vozerio que vinha do andar de baixo, onde funcionava um pequeno bordel, exclusivo para alemães de raça pura, onde pretendia se divertir mais tarde.

_Caro amigo,_

_Grindewald é um bruxo cruel, injusto, frio, caprichoso que não permite aproximações, mas ao mesmo tempo é também o exato oposto de quase todas essas coisas. Já os rótulos que podem ser atribuídos a Hitler a partir do repertório psiquiátrico são muitos e incluem alguns dos que se seguem, em combinações variadas: esquizofrênico, megalomaníaco, egocêntrico, hipocondríaco, paranoico, histérico, depressivo, homossexual (improvável), impotente (quase certo, às vezes), sadomasoquista (sem dúvida, às vezes), ou algumas, ou nenhuma delas, ou outras. Mas para nós o importante é saber que de certo modo, Hitler e Grindewald são parecidos e essa semelhança facilitou a aproximação do Bruxo para influenciar e se aproveitar da ascensão desse malévolo trouxa._

_Grindewald não inventou Adolf Hitler, nem precisou fazer nada para torná-lo cruel; essas "qualidades" são inatas no Führer. Acredito que Hitler tem algum tipo de pacto que lhe garante proteção e ou segurança, e por isso escapou ileso de vários atentados contra a sua vida._

_O que se sabemos com certeza é que durante sua fase de pintor em Viena, Hitler se dedicava ao estudo do ocultismo e da magia e foi um assíduo leitor do Jornal Ostara publicado por Lanz. Em 1912 era fundada a Sociedade de Thule à qual Hitler veio ter conhecimento, mas de que nunca fez parte, adquirindo, porém conhecimentos desta ordem a partir de seu secretário e lugar-tenente Rudolf Hess. Criada pelo barão Rudolf von Sebottendorf, que em viagem à Turquia entrou em contato com iniciados drusos que afirmavam receber seus ensinamentos espirituais do "Senhor do Mundo" o senhor de Thule ou Shambala,que era ,nada mais ,nada menos a forma que Grindewald escolheu para se aproximar do supersticioso lí providenciou para Hitler terríveis pesadelos, onde fazia contato sem revelar nada sobre o mundo bruxo._

_Hitler gritava no meio da noite. Levantava-se e apontava, "é Ele, é Ele, está ali!". Via em seus pesadelos que os Superiores escolhiam um grupo de Eleitos aos quais iriam transmitir os Grandes Segredos. Queriam garantir-lhes a sobrevivência para que dessem continuidade à raça divina. Via um deles já plantado no canto do seu quarto. Tremia, "é Ele, é Ele, está ali!" Abriam a porta, acendiam a luz, tentavam despertar o sonâmbulo. Ele estava em pânico. Os olhos esbugalhados. Tremia, espumava, gaguejava palavras e frases sem nexo, talvez tenha sido iniciado numa língua secreta. Ninguém sabe ao certo._

_Esse espetáculo devia divertir Grindewald enormemente._

_Durante a escalada rumo ao poder ele o ajudou a organizar os grandes comícios nazistas que eram assistidos por centenas de milhares de pessoas, todas levadas a um fervor e uma excitação extremos, diante dos cenários espetaculares e da magia gerada por Grindewald. Quando se dirigia às multidões, Hitler entrava verdadeiramente em transe. Diante dos microfones a sua voz era rouca e hesitante, mas de repente sintonizava o exato comprimento de onda, caia em transe e era sacudido com violência. As frases fluíam num ritmo cada vez mais acelerado e preciso. Às vezes parava subitamente, cruzava os braços, afagava os bíceps, estendia o queixo. Era uma pausa dramática e um arrepio percorria a multidão. Depois retomava o fluxo oratório, gesticulava, dava murros no ar, requebrava os dedos em sinais mágicos, alcançava o êxtase, era o orgasmo coletivo e a multidão entrava em convulsões, Heil Hitler, Heil Hitler, Heil Hitler!_

_Atenciosamente, Úrico Tolce._

Quando terminou de ler era dia claro; no andar abaixo do seu os ruídos cessaram, indicando o fim dos trabalhos para as mulheres. Tolce se espreguiçou cuidadosamente. Podia ouvir os passos das mulheres se encaminhando para seus quartos e começou a se sentir inquieto enquanto aguardava a visita de uma delas. Para circular com desenvoltura em meio aos nazistas Tolce precisava se parecer com um; para isso foi preciso capturar um oficial da SS em quem se transformava, quando era necessário, já que dificilmente sua aparência natural passaria despercebida. Ouviu as batidas da mulher na porta do quarto. Tomou um pouco mais da poção polissuco, conferiu sua aparência frente ao pequeno espelho, depois tomou o pergaminho e despachou-o pela coruja que voltava de sua caçada noturna. Ouviu o ruído dos passos suaves da beldade ariana que parecia sempre tão ansiosa em atender aos caprichos do oficial SS. Sorriu, antevendo a manhã prazerosa que teria. Logo ela estaria ali e seus olhos descansariam no corpo dela, seus ouvidos esqueceriam os gritos com sua voz quase chorosa. Sim, ela era um prêmio, merecido pelo seu esforço em agir como um Nazi nojento. Pensou por um momento em Black que logo estaria entre os homens de Grindewald e teve pena da alma de seu companheiro e de si mesmo.

Abriu a porta e uma nuvem de perfume barato invadiu o quarto. A mulher avançou para ele cumprindo o ritual sem palavras a que estavam acostumados e o beijou. Parecia frágil em seu penhoar desbotado, os cabelos desfeitos e a boca marcada por muitos beijos. Ele a jogou de bruços sobre a cama e a tomou com violência, raiva e abandono, como se o que fizesse ali com ela não pudesse ser chamado de amor, era algo próximo de um castigo. E ele  submeteu aquele corpo, que representava tudo que ele mais odiava, a todos os seus caprichos e pequenas perversões. Quando tudo acabou, ele se recolheu rapidamente, e ainda sem palavras fez com que ela fosse embora; depois se lavou cuidadosamente e como que para retomar a guarda de si mesmo, voltou para a cama cheirando a limpeza, cansado e sentindo um enorme vazio. Precisava conversar com alguém, vestiu o lustroso uniforme preto com os emblemas especiais da SS, pegou um frasco da poção polissuco, desceu as escadas e saiu pelas ruas de Berlin, olhando abismado para as pessoas, como prosseguiam vivendo com todo aquele horror à sua volta

Estavam no final de abril de 1939 e Alphard Black já estava incorporado ao grupo de Grindewald, a custa de muito cinismo e da participação em atividades das quais ele não gostava de lembrar. Seguia pelas ruas do beco diagonal com o olhar firme e o ar distante que caracterizava os Black, seus olhos azuis pareciam frios como gelo quando entrou num pequeno bar, exclusivo dos sangues puro usando uma jaqueta de couro de aviador, sabendo que iria irritá-los por estar vestido como trouxa e torcendo para que um deles abrisse a boca para lhe dar motivo para uma boa briga, mas ninguém disse nada. Sabiam que o amor de Black pelos trouxas e sua habilidade em se misturar a eles eram qualidades apreciadas por Grindewald.

Os homens bebiam e contavam histórias de ataques a trouxas e de como estavam quase pegando um espião infiltrado na sede da SS em Berlin.

Um bruxo grandalhão levantou o olhar, e fez uma brincadeira, parodiando os gritos que esperava ouvir do espião quando o pegasse - e todos riram. O grandalhão abraçou Black e disse: - E bom ter você de volta, Alphard. Tire esse casaco ridículo e fique um pouco, sei que deve sair daqui a pouco para pegar aquelas trouxas gostosinhas que Grindewald tanto gosta. – E sorriu maliciosamente. - mas, antes de ir, vamos tomar um bom Whisky. Uma dose para dar sorte e para que você traga os trouxas mais bonitos e gostosos para a festa de hoje.

Black retribuiu o abraço e bebeu um grande gole de whisky de fogo - preciso ir agora. Não se cansem muito rapazes, a festa de hoje promete ser das melhores - e odiando tudo aquilo riu com o ar frio e cínico que lhe era peculiar - o lord exigiu que as passasse pelo meu exigente controle de qualidade – levantou os ombros e abriu os braços com um ar de infelicidade – é um trabalho árduo e duro mas alguém tem de fazê riram e ele saiu preocupado; precisava falar com o amigo. Seguiu até seu apartamento para se esconder um pouco de tudo e beber sossegado, talvez Tolce aparecesse por lá também, já que tinha o apartamento como refúgio.

Tolce seguia pelas ruas de Berlin torturado e triste,quando foi abordado por um grupo de oficiais SS,que o arrastou a um bar. Alguns dos homens a sua volta tinham um olhar parecido com o seu, torturado e vazio, mas a maioria tinha o espírito embotado pela crueldade e o olhar frio, esses cometiam as piores atrocidades sem um segundo de vacilação. Alguém lhe ofereceu uma cerveja e ele bebeu sofregamente. Não havia bruxos ali, além dele mesmo, os bruxos de Grindewald deveriam estar no QG, sentia-se um pouco mais tranqüilo entre os trouxas. Enquanto bebiam um homem da Gestapo entrou, sussurrou algo no ouvido de outro SS e saiu em seguida.

O SS parecia zangado ao se aproximar e envolver Tolce num abraço.

— Fomos traídos! – ele disse numa voz pastosa. Tolce estremeceu ligeiramente, enquanto calculava que seria relativamente fácil derrota-los já que tinha a única varinha do bar.

— Por quem? – perguntou Tolce displicente, depois de mais gole de cerveja.

— A vadia com quem você dorme naquele prostíbulo é cigana!

— Mas a infeliz tem uma aparecia tão ariana! – gritou em seu torpor, numa raiva que era dirigida não só aos SS a sua volta, mas à moça e a si mesmo por não ter percebido. Os SS estavam muito zangados por terem sido enganados. A moça em questão era muito popular entre eles, mas havia leis que proibiam o encontro sexual inter racial, judeus e ciganos eram proibidos de se relacionarem com cidadãos alemães. – o que foi feito dela? Úrico perguntou sabendo a resposta.

— Está na sede da gestapo. O oficialzinho veio nos repreender por termos nos deitado com ela.

Úrico bebeu um pouco mais com eles e assim que pode se afastou, seguiu em direção a um beco escuro onde tinha certeza que não seria visto e aparatou para o apartamento de Alphard. O apartamento estava escuro e vazio e Úrico sentia-se enjoado. Lembrava-se do corpo da jovem em seus braços pela manhã, do olhar tristonho que ela sempre tinha e uma ânsia o fez correr para o banheiro. A sede da gestapo era recheada de bruxos de Grindewald, um território livre para tortura e morte, um verdadeiro parque de diversões dos horrores. Não conseguiria entrar lá sozinho. Já tinha se arriscado salvando ciganos e judeus em outras ocasiões e daria a vida para salvar aquela moça, sentia-se culpado por que em sua estupidez não percebera nada, não prestara atenção. Serviu-se de uma das garrafas de Black e jogou-se numa das poltronas.

Quando Black chegou o encontrou mais bêbado do que o habitual. Murmurando frases desconexas — ela vai morrer e eu não posso fazer nada — dizia segurando o rosto do amigo e chorando como criança. Black o levou até a cama, o efeito da poção polissuco já havia passado e o rosto moreno de Úrico estava cheio de dor. Black retirou o uniforme SS e vestiu o amigo com roupas trouxas, tirou do bolso um frasco de Poção da Paz e deu para Tolce beber. A poção tinha sido presente de Flamel, mas olhando para o estado do cigano Black concluiu que Tolce precisava mais do que ele. Depois de beber a poção, Úrico pareceu relaxar e cair num sono profundo. Black teria de esperar para conversar com ele. Tinha de ir para a festa de Grindewald, mas antes de sair reforçou os feitiços de proteção e acrescentou outros que impediriam Tolce de sair antes que ele voltasse.


	13. O Banquete

A casa que Dumbledore havia batizado de Sorvete de Limão ficava numa área fora dos limites de Hogsmead, não muito distante da escola. Ele costumava sair da escola depois das aulas e ir a pé até o Hog's Head para ver seu irmão e beber um pouco de Hidromel para em seguida ir ver Brianna. A caminhada o ajudava a organizar as idéias e incitava a curiosidade de alguns de seus alunos. Aparentemente toda Hogwarts sabia que o professor de transfiguração Albus Dumbledore resguardava uma mulher em sua casa em Hogsmead. Dumbledore se divertia despistando um ou outro curioso que se dispunha a segui-lo, na esperança de ver a mulher misteriosa.

Corriam duas versões entre os alunos para o fato de Dumbledore nunca sair em público com sua noiva uma das teorias dizia que ela era bonita demais e o professor ciumento; a outra que ela era feia demais para ser exibida. Ver a mulher de Dumbledore se tornou objeto de desafio entre os alunos. Quando chegou ao grande portão de entrada da propriedade bateu três vezes com sua varinha no ferrolho e disse: Sorvete de Limão. O portão pesado abriu e ele entrou no Jardim o ar tinha um aroma agradável e desde que cruzara o portão nem ele nem o jardim eram mais visíveis. Sentiu-se um pouco mais livre, retirou os sapatos e caminhou até o caramanchão onde sabia que encontraria Brianna.

Ela gostava de ver o pôr-do-sol no jardim e esperar pela visita de Albus que , ao contrário do pôr-do-sol,nem sempre acontecia.

Brianna estava sentada na sombra e a luz do sol poente lançava reflexos rosados no seu vestido. Quando ele se aproximou ela se levantou e seu rosto se iluminou. Por um momento ao vê-la um sorriso dançou nos lábios de Dumbledore, que em seguida se apertaram ao pensar em todos os riscos inerentes ao fato de todos saberem que ela era sua e nas decisões que em breve seria obrigado a tomar. Ela o abraçou e sorrindo o arrastou para dentro da casa. Ele não precisava usar sua legilimência para saber que a alegria que ela demonstrava era sincera. A noite chegaria logo e um vento gelado soprou fazendo com que ele estremecesse.

Alphard Black entrou no Grande Salão, em seu rosto usava a habitual máscara de cinismo. Seus olhos eram frios e insondáveis como dois poços escuros. Ficou ali parado absorvendo o ambiente e preparando a alma para o espetáculo. Alguns minutos se passaram antes que um dos cavaleiros reparasse em sua presença e desse com sua figura no umbral da porta estático como uma estátua.

— Black! - exclamou pondo-se de pé num salto.

Da poltrona onde estava, perto da lareira, Abraxas Malfoy se virou tão bruscamente que entornou seu vinho. Black sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que se endireitava e se firmava em toda sua altura para encarar o bruxo que parecia nervoso e assustado.

Alguma coisa havia mudado e antes que ele pudesse avaliar melhor. Grindewald avançava em sua direção com os braços abertos e um sorriso insidioso no rosto.

— Afinal chegou o mais charmoso dos meus cavaleiros.

Ele o envolveu num abraço e se encaminharam para a mesa onde o banquete, aparentemente esperava apenas por Black para ser servido. Dezenas de olhos acompanhavam a estranha e desmesurada gentileza dedicada ao rapaz. Por um momento o rosto de Black ficou lívido de espanto e repulsa, mas se recuperou rapidamente e voltou à sua velha máscara de cinismo e deboche. O banquete transcorreu sem surpresas e logo a grande mesa foi retirada e uma música frenética invadiu o salão. Os convidados foram brindados com a entrada de dezenas de trouxas, homens e mulheres ricamente vestidos, olhando assustados para tudo e todos. Nenhum deles havia sido enfeitiçado, foram capturados por Black e de acordo com os caprichos de Grindewald levados perfeitamente conscientes ao castelo. Todos eram bonitos e jovens.

A música continuava e os cavaleiros escolhiam seus pares para, de acordo com seus gostos pessoais, amar, torturar ou matar. Muitas vezes decidiam por uma mistura das três coisas. Black se preparava para executar seu show naquele circo quando Grindewald sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— Não Black, tenho algo especial reservado para você. Meu belo, esperto e valente Black.

Black forçou-se a sorrir e pensou ter entendido a reação de Abraxas. O louro e aristocrático Abraxas era, entre outras coisas, o amante preferido de Grindewald .

"Isso não estava na descrição das minhas funções." — pensou meio irritado.

Sentiu as mãos dele se fecharem sobre seus ombros, ele o girou de modo que seus olhos ficassem frente a frente, os de Grindewald grandes, azuis e frios, os lábios fechados, mas ainda sorrindo, e então ele disse com uma voz mais profunda e sonora.

— Siga-me.

Black obedeceu, e atravessaram juntos o Grande Salão, onde se ouviam gritos, música e gemidos misturados numa cacofonia as escadas em silêncio e chegaram a uma saleta,onde uma bela mulher ruiva e muito parecida com Brianna esperava por parecia estar sob domínio da Imperius; o olhar vago e olhou para Grindewald sem entender.

— Ela se parece com a sua Brianna?

— Não estou entendo meu Senhor... - Black começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido por um gesto de Grindewald.

— Não se dê ao trabalho de continuar Alphard. Realmente pensou que conseguiria me enganar?

— Não sei do que está falando... - Grindewald deslizou as mãos de dedos longos e brancos pelo queixo de Black numa carícia assustadora.

— Suas mentiras não podem salvá-lo agora, nem a você nem aquela que você ama. Conheço Dumbledore e Flamel a mais tempo do que imagina. Sei como pensam, sei como agem. Grindewald andava de um lado para o outro da sala enquanto falava.

— O que quer de mim então, Lord Grindewald?

Grindewald caminhou em direção a Black que sentiu um leve calafrio, pois sabia que estava diante de um monstro sorridente e gentil.

— Meu caro Black. Quero garantir sua lealdade de agora em diante. Vê esta mulher? Procurei uma realmente semelhante a sua Brianna.

Ele acenou para a mulher que se ergueu de um modo ligeiramente lento e mecânico. A cena comovia e enojava Alphard Black. Lembrava-se de Brianna,dos seus beijos e sentia-se um cretino por ter tomado o que ela não queria lhe dar.

Grindewald apontou a varinha e sussurrou: — Crucio.

Black caiu no chão. As costas arqueadas, o rosto contorcido. A dor era tão grande e insuportável que ele sentia o corpo todo tremer e convulsionar, não conseguia mexer nenhum músculo. Um grito animal escapou de sua garganta.

A dor era imensa, mas ele não desmaiou. Parou ofegante e coberto de suor. Olhou para seu algoz, e forçou sua boca a se mover num sorriso debochado.

— Ainda não sei do que está falando Lord. Nem qual a relação de Brianna com isso. É fato conhecido que a desejo e que não tenho preconceitos contra mulheres bonitas. E o senhor me aceitou sabendo disso.

— Petrificus Totalus. — disse Grindewald em resposta. — Venha até aqui querida.

A mulher levantou-se e caminhou até Grindewald, que erguendo delicadamente o queixo da moça a beijou.

— Quero que traga Brianna. A verdadeira Brianna — Black olhava sem entender. — Antes de ser sua amada, antes de ser a mulher que você deseja ela é a mulher de Dumbledore, e  posso me sentir tentado a ser gentil com a moça,mas se tiver que enviar outro... — fez uma pausa e se aproximou do imóvel Black.

— Não posso garantir que a tratem gentilmente. — acenou com a varinha e a porta se abriu dando passagem a um dos cavaleiros mais brutais a seu serviço, o mesmo que Black tinha encontrado no bar. Acenou novamente com a varinha e a moça foi liberada da maldição, os grandes olhos verdes absorvendo confusamente a situação. Grindewald sussurrou, enquanto acariciava o rosto de Black. — Quero que veja a segunda opção.

Black assistiu impotente quando a pobre moça gritou assustada e disparou correndo, porém foi logo alcançada. Ele a puxou de encontro ao corpo, largando a varinha no chão. Ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas ele era forte demais e ela gritou até seus pulmões esvaziarem. Inspirou, mas antes que voltasse a gritar um soco atingiu-lhe a boca, deixando-a tonta. Seus olhos se fecharam. Grindewald que permanecia ao lado de Black sussurrou. — Divertindo-se? Dei ordens para que não fossem usados feitiços pelo menos ainda não.

O bruxo grandalhão olhava para Grindewald e depois de um sinal prosseguiu. A ruiva tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu. Não havia ninguém para resgatá-la, Black não podia fazer nada exceto assistir enquanto o bruxo enfiava a mão por baixo da blusa dela e acariciava de forma doente seus mamilos. Black adoraria enforcá-lo e provavelmente o faria depois se tivesse chance. Ela lutava, mas o homem era forte e se desvencilhava dos seus fracos ataques como se ela não fosse nada. Ele rasgou sua blusa. Ela conseguiu reagir. Ele riu, agarrou seus cabelos pela raiz e ergueu sua cabeça para depois arremessá-la contra o chão. Black a viu estremecer, convulsionar e depois ficar imóvel como ele mesmo estava. Ela se rendeu, mas antes olhou para Black, o terror estampado no rosto delicado. O monstro conseguira penetrá-la e parecia destruí-la. Black olhava furioso e impotente. Quando acabou ela se afastou vagarosamente. Arrastando-se para longe de seu agressor, juntando as roupas rasgadas em torno do corpo machucado e chorando convulsivamente.

Grindewald murmurou um encanto e a moça ficou imóvel e calada, uma estátua de dor e humilhação. Grindewald aproximou-se e sussurrou. — traga-a para mim. — e fazendo um sinal ao estuprador saiu da sala deixando Black e a moça entregues aos seus próprios temores.


	14. Com todo meu afeto

Uma jovem mulher de feições delicadas e longos cabelos ruivos cacheados; dormia aninhada no enorme colchão de plumas. Em algum lugar da casa um relógio bateu fazendo com que ela despertasse do sonho que a atormentava. Brianna abriu os olhos ainda, gritando por Alphard Black. Muitas coisas estranhas e incomuns se tornaram corriqueiras para ela desde que conhecera Albus Dumbledore, mas aquele sonho era algo novo e se repetia sempre que fechava os olhos; era confuso e embaçado, no entanto ela tinha certeza que sonhava com Alphard Black e que no sonho ele corria perigo. Levantou-se impaciente e afastou as lembranças enevoadas.

Sozinha na casa ela tinha gritado não por Albus, mas por Alphard Black, tinha certeza, ainda podia ouvir o eco. E agora não havia nada só o silêncio caindo a sua volta e o canto distante dos pássaros no jardim. As imagens do sonho se apagavam rapidamente, tentou rever detalhes, entender que perigo havia, mas tudo já havia desaparecido. Só restava a consciência de que alguma coisa acontecera a seu amigo Alphard Black e que de alguma forma o que acontecera a ele dizia respeito a ela.

Sonolenta percebeu sobre a mesinha de cabeceira um bilhete e algumas flores. Pegou o bilhete e leu rapidamente.

_Minha Querida,_

_Não poderei estar com você por algum tempo._

_Assuntos urgentes me prendem em Hogwarts._

_Irei vê-la em um ou dois dias._

_Sei que já está impaciente com seu isolamento._

_Mas peço que tenha paciência._

_Espere por mim._

_Com todo o meu afeto._

_Albus._

— Com todo meu afeto?— sussurrou irritada.

Largou o bilhete e as flores sem entender como depois de tanto tempo juntos Albus escrevia um bilhete como aquele. Parecia o bilhete do professor a boa aluna. Ainda tonta vestiu uma camisola leve e saiu do quarto. Logo o pequeno Elfo surgiu à sua frente.

— Bom dia Srta. Brianna, mestre Dumbledore recomendou que não saísse da casa, e que se restringisse aos jardins em seus passeios.

— Que coisa gentil para se ouvir assim pela manhã, não acha Moody? E o que ele recomendou que você fizesse no caso de eu desobedecer?

Moody a olhou e seus olhos pareciam ainda maiores que o habitual, quando lhe entregou os jornais. Ela seguiu para a biblioteca. Jogou-se numa poltrona e começou a folhear displicentemente o profeta Diário. As fotos em movimento ainda a encantavam, não cansava de olhar para elas. Estava assim distraída quando, numa das páginas internas a imagem em movimento de um sério Dumbledore lhe chamou a atenção, ela leu a matéria e lembrando do bilhete pensou que ele não pertencia a ela, tudo aquilo que ela tinha vivido com ele não significava nada. Albus era aquilo que ela via no jornal, ela era um detalhe, um capricho talvez. Amassou o jornal numa bola compacta atirando-o depois ao fogo que o consumiu imediatamente.

Brianna afastou-se da biblioteca e voltou ao quarto, sentindo-se confusa e irritada. Olhou para sua imagem no espelho tentando encontrar um traço de si mesma, mas não se reconhecia. Estava segura e protegida, mas tinha deixado de ser ela mesma. Tinha se transformado numa delicada flor de estufa, na distração de um homem poderoso. Sabia que estava sendo injusta com Albus ao pensar assim, mas não conseguia evitar a raiva que a invadia, indistinta e insidiosa. Trocou de roupa e resolveu ir ao jardim, já que não havia outro lugar, para ir.

Tudo que Alphard conseguia pensar ao deixar o castelo de Grindewald, era em ver a moça. Ter certeza que ela estava mesmo bem. Mas precisava ir até seu apartamento, conversar, se acalmar e contar parte do que acontecera a Úrico. Tolce esperava pela volta de Black. Poderia ter desfeito as proteções e partido, mas preferia acreditar que o amigo tinha uma boa razão para trancá-lo ali. Estava furioso, mas absolutamente passivo, quando Black entrou encontrou seus olhos frios a espera de uma explicação. Numa conversa curta Black informou a Úrico que já sabiam sobre ele e pediu para que ele não voltasse a Berlin antes de uma nova reunião da Brigada. Úrico concordou depois de muita insistência. Avisos foram enviados e um encontro fora marcado naquele mesmo dia na casa de Dumbledore.

Alphard não conseguiria esperar e, seguindo seus impulsos, aparatou no portão da casa de Dumbledore, depois de passar pelos feitiços de segurança ele alcançou o jardim, seus olhos buscando ávidos e inquietos por ela. Não demorou muito e a viu, sentada na sombra de um caramanchão. Quando ele se aproximou ela se levantou e seu rosto se iluminou num sorriso. Alphard fechou os olhos, abandonando-se a ela, de corpo e alma, sem consciência de outra coisa que não fossem seus lábios que se entreabriam suavemente. Aquele sorriso era um presente, um bálsamo que aliviava tudo que havia sentido. Todo o medo e apreensão sumiram. Sorriu também. Feliz por ver que ela estava bem, por saber que ela vivia e que o pesadelo de Grindewald não a tinha atingido. Ela se adiantou tomou sua mão e o conduziu até o banco sob o caramanchão.

— Alphard, que bom que veio, estava tão preocupada com você.

A suave pressão dos dedos dela sobre a pele dele exercia um estranho poder sobre o cérebro e os lábios de Black, como se fossem o veículo de um feitiço que o silenciava; e sentiu um enlanguescimento um desejo de sentir de perto o suave perfume dos cabelos dela. Fazendo certo esforço para controlar a emoção, reencontrou a voz.

— Preocupada comigo?

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos inquieto e assustado, por ela e por ele mesmo. Ainda perdido, olhando a sua beleza serena, a sua face pequena, o seu cabelo, o seu sorriso bonito e se lembrando do gosto que o beijo dela tinha.

— Sonhei com você. Parecia tão real.

— Deve ser por isso então que está com esse jeito terrível, não foi um sonho foi um pesadelo.

Ela sorriu desconcertada.

— Não me lembro exatamente do que se tratava, só ficou uma vaga sensação de perigo.

Ele a olhou por alguns segundos sem palavras.

— Passo por muitos perigos nesse jogo Brianna e fico realmente deliciado em saber que você se preocupa comigo. Mas não é a preocupação comigo que está roubando seu sorriso.

— Eu estou bem Alphard.

— Mesmo? Parece sufocada pra mim.

— Só estou trancada a tempo demais aqui, nada mais.

— Isso eu posso resolver.

Ele pegou a varinha e ela estremeceu ligeiramente.

— Ei está tudo bem, somos amigos lembra? Agora fique quietinha para que eu possa fazer o meu trabalho.

Tocou a varinha no alto da cabeça dela e murmurou um encanto que ela não entendeu, depois foi como se algo viscoso escorregasse pelo seu corpo. Ela olhou para baixo e não viu seu corpo. Ele não estava invisível, simplesmente estava da mesma cor e textura do ambiente à sua volta.

— O que você fez?

— Nada de mais. Desilusionei você. Não quero que seja vista em nosso passeio.

— Que passeio?

— Nada muito complicado, vamos voar pela vizinhança. Você até agora não experimentou nosso melhor meio de transporte.

—Do que você...

—Ei fique quieta, você fala demais, pergunta demais. E precisa tomar ar, recomendações do doutor Black.

Fez mais um movimento com a varinha e uma vassoura veio voando de dentro da casa até ele.

— Você não espera que eu monte nisso?

— Você vai gostar, acho mesmo que vai adorar. Confie em mim.

Ele deu algumas explicações rápidas e a enlaçou pela cintura colocando-a sentada a sua frente. Ela ensaiou um protesto. Estava assustada, mas sentiu o braço dele ao seu redor e num instante estavam voando. O vento forte arrepiando seu cabelo, o jardim ficando pequeno. Ela se voltou sorrindo enquanto ele apertava mais sua cintura. O vento rugia em seus ouvidos, não havia palavras. Só prazer e a sensação de liberdade. Subiram centenas de metros num instante e logo estavam acima das nuvens, flutuando a deriva. Black a ouviu rir e riu também. Fez um pequeno volteio depois outro, girou no ar e a apertou um pouco mais adorando a sensação do corpo dela contra o dele. Desceram suavemente no jardim e ela ainda ria.

— Gostou?

— Adorei! Se eu fosse bruxa seria o meu meio de transporte favorito, odiei todos os outros. — Ela se afastou um pouco ao perceber que ele ainda mantinha o braço em sua cintura, mas permaneceram muito próximos. — Obrigada.

— Adorei fazer você voltar a sorrir.

Sem perceber exatamente o que fazia ele a puxou para si e a beijou. Ela não fugiu, apenas tocou os lábios dele com seus dedos e interrompeu o beijo, delicadamente.

— Não — sussurrou ela — Não confunda as coisas, por favor, você é um amigo, nada mais. — O beijo foi interrompido, mas ele a mantinha presa em seu abraço. Olhando dentro de seus olhos intensamente. — Eu jamais serei apenas um amigo e você sabe disso.

Ela se soltou e lhe lançando um olhar rápido, seguiu pelo jardim em direção a casa. Ele esperou. O pensamento fixo nela, torcendo para que ela voltasse, por que se voltasse ele saberia que tinha uma chance. E se houvesse uma chance. Por menor que fosse nada o impediria de estar com ela, nem mesmo sua lealdade a Dumbledore.

Brianna ficou parada um instante tentando entender o que sentia. Voltou-se e Alphard estava lá olhando para ela, sorrindo e perfeitamente consciente do tumulto que havia causado nela.

O sonho, a sensação de estar mais ligada a ele do que pretendia. O voo e depois o beijo rápido tinham despertado sensações que nem mesmo sabia que tinha. Ela voltou.

— Alphard, preciso saber se você está realmente bem... O sonho

Ele sorriu. Havia uma chance afinal. Ela não era completamente imune ao charme dos Black.

— Está tudo bem Brianna. Desculpe pelo que fiz agora há pouco.

Ela saiu sem responder, e ele ainda sorrindo seguiu-a com o olhar, enquanto ela seguia para a casa com passos rápidos, desaparecendo por uma porta.

 


	15. Seu poder,seu feitiço

Não havia muito espaço para erros no universo de Dumbledore. E quando eles eventualmente aconteciam, não gostava de vê-los se repetir. Por isso a segurança de Brianna era uma de suas prioridades, mas não a única. Havia Hogwarts, a política, suas pesquisas e é claro a Brigada. Novas notícias de ataques a trouxas não paravam de chegar e ele não podia negar o fato de que Grindewald tinha conseguido aliados importantes entre as famílias tradicionais e que seu poder junto ao ministério também crescia. Tinha gasto algum tem e energia lutando contra novas regras absurdas que quase foram aprovadas.

Estava cansado e irritado quando chegou. Entrou na casa e foi direto ao quarto, evitando a biblioteca onde sabia que Black e Úrico o esperavam. Abriu a porta e a viu parada junto à janela, as longas madeixas ruivas e sedosas lhe cobriam as costas e usava um vestido bordado. A visão provocava nele uma mudança sutil de humor, um desejo do qual não conseguia se libertar, era o poder dela, seu feitiço. Era o que o fazia voltar sempre. Ela se voltou e a beleza e fragilidade da figura dela, o encantaram mais uma vez.

— Porque está aqui sozinha?

— Esperava por você.

Ela estava diferente, mais triste, no entanto foi até ele e deslizou suavemente os braços nus em torno do seu pescoço. Ele olhava para ela e pensava se haveria outro corpo feminino mais macio, maleável e sensual que o dela. Havia coisas importantes a dizer, decisões que precisava comunicar, mas ao vê-la tão próxima, tão triste não conseguia raciocinar. Tonto. Por obra dela. Seu poder, seu feitiço. Ele sabia, mas saber disso não o libertava. Beijou-a e se deixou levar outra vez, se perdendo no cetim da sua pele, no verde dos seus olhos. Vagamente consciente do mundo lá fora, sentindo apenas a presença dela. Vagando a salvo de tudo, esquecido das mortes, da dor e dos deveres. Conseguiu se controlar, com algum esforço e embora ainda permanecesse abraçado a ela sabia o que precisava fazer. Ao abrir a porta da biblioteca Dumbledore viu Black de pé, espiando através da cortina,numa atitude distraída.Não era preciso magia para saber em quem ele estava pensando. Úrico ,sentado num canto de onde podia ver tanto a entrada como a janela coberta pela dos outros membros do seleto grupo que se auto denominava brigada dos loucos estava ali. A reunião se resumia aos três presentes. Dumbledore conjurou uma garrafa, despejou um pouco do vinho num copo depois parou diante da janela assoviando baixinho uma canção.

— Aceita uma bebida, Black?

— Uma taça de champanhe viria em boa hora.

— E brindaríamos a que?

— Ao fato de estarmos vivos.

Fez um sinal na direção de Tolce que parecia concordar.

— Ele precisa mesmo comemorar, o pobre coitado quase morreu nas mãos de Grindewald. — Tolce falou zombeteiro. — As coisas não estão indo muito bem por lá. — Quando Dumbledore terminou de encher as três taças, o irlandês acrescentou: — É por isso que estamos aqui. Para comemorar a nossa falha. Fomos descobertos. Os dois. Dumbledore não sorriu.

— Isso era esperado. Você terá de mudar de disfarce Úrico.

Fez-se silêncio na sala, Black, que pareceu subitamente abatido, foi o primeiro a falar.

— Há algo que preciso lhe contar... Em particular.

Antes que Dumbledore pudesse responder, Úrico Tolce levantou-se e foi em direção à porta.

— Acho essa é minha deixa... Vou rever Brianna. Quem sabe tenho sorte e ela cante algo para mim.

Assim que ele saiu Black fez um sinal em direção à porta. — Acho que seria uma boa idéia fechar bem.

— Não se preocupe, já foi feito — Dumbledore e sentou-se na poltrona perto da lareira e fez com que Black se sentasse a sua frente.

— E então, meu amigo?

— Ele quer que eu entregue Brianna.

Conversaram por cerca de uma hora e embora relutantes firmaram um em silêncio por algum tempo até que Dumbledore encerrou a discussão dizendo depois de um suspiro.

— Você sabe que é a única saída.

Black ficou lá, sentado, pensando e então perguntou numa voz tão baixa que não era mais que um sussurro.

— Posso perguntar algo pessoal?

Albus olhos apertados numa expressão astuta.

— Claro.

— Você a ama?

— Sim, meu caro amigo, eu a amo.

— Então por quê?

— Porque é preciso. — Sentou-se na poltrona perto de Black e ficaram em silêncio novamente ouvindo os risos na outra sala, Dumbledore suspirou antes de continuar com a voz ligeiramente embargada. — Ah, você não pode imaginar o quanto eu a amo, mesmo que nunca tenha admitido isso nem para mim mesmo. Eu a amo totalmente, não me importa que ela seja trouxa, ou com o que você sente por ela. Apesar de serem muitos os anos que me separam dela.

Ela me faz sentir desesperado, indefeso e completamente só quando não está comigo. Era isso que queria saber? — disse educado com um leve toque de frieza em suas palavras. Dumbledore uniu as pontas dos dedos e não disse mais nada.

— Sim.

Quando a porta da biblioteca finalmente se abriu ficaram parados juntos observando em silêncio. Brianna e Úrico que estavam envolvidos numa animada conversa. Dumbledore afastou-se de Black e foi até Brianna. Seus braços a envolveram, acariciou com o rosto os cabelos vermelhos. Os dedos dela passaram pelo rosto dele e provocaram um suave arrepio. Ela também estava tremendo e olhava de vez em quando para Alphard que a vigiava num canto da sala. Úrico Tolce observava a cena e vigiava Black, que mergulhado nas sombras, não tirava os olhos do casal.

— Acho que já discutimos tudo que havia para ser discutido Black. Podemos partir.

— Não é preciso pressa Tolce. Brianna e eu vamos nos recolher, mas você e Black podem dormir aqui. O elfo os ajudará em tudo o que precisarem.

Black continuava calado, solitário e pensativo. E mesmo na tênue escuridão em que se havia escondido Tolce sabia que seus olhos estavam fixos em Brianna.


	16. Baile

Dumbledore permaneceu afastado da casa até o último dia de abril, ocupado com as atividades da escola. A proximidade da guerra no mundo dos trouxas exigia adaptações nas regras de segurança dos estudantes. Desde o último encontro vinha tentando se manter ocupado e bem longe de Brianna. Naquela noite ele não poderia evitar. Passou por Hogsmead, que estava agitada pelas festividades de Beltane. Grandes fogueiras ardiam nos arredores da cidade. Perto do "Três vassouras" havia o maypole, um mastro enfeitado com fitas coloridas. Dumbledore observava indiferente a alegria dos casais que passavam risonhos pelas ruas iluminadas da pequena cidade e lembrava de um outro festival perdido em seu passado em que ele teve seu destino temporariamente ligado a uma outra moça ruiva. Tanto tempo depois e As Fogueiras de Beltane marcariam de novo seu destino. Quando chegou Brianna o esperava na biblioteca, pronta e linda. Os cabelos soltos caíam em ondas sobre seus ombros e usava um vestido verde que ressaltava a cor de sua pele. Ela virou-se. Dumbledore inclinou sua cabeça fazendo uma pequena reverência.

— Vamos minha dama?

Ela sorriu e fez mesura.

— Irei onde você quiser me levar.

Alphard Black nem percebeu o que fazia tinha estado ali observando o casal escondido nas sombras até que Úrico chegasse, a conversa do amigo afastou seus pensamentos da obsessão por Brianna, mas ao vê-la entrar ao lado de Dumbledore ficou parado. Paralisado. Como se ela o tivesse atingido com uma chuva de golpes, o golpe fatal atingiu seu coração quando ela ergueu os olhos e sorriu. Dumbledore se adiantou. Gentil e educado como sempre.

— Boa noite meus amigos e desculpem pela demora.

Úrico Tolce levantou-se e abraçou Dumbledore.

— Olá Professor. — Olhou para Brianna sorrindo — Olá Brianna você vai ser a trouxa mais linda de Hogwarts.

Brianna sorriu e aproximando-se de Úrico disse num sussurro. — Creio que serei a única.

Alphard afastou-se em direção as sombras da sala mantendo os olhos fixos no casal. A sua expressão revelando raiva e aflição.

— Com certeza vai. — disse Dumbledore — agora vamos temos um baile para ir e creio que estamos atrasados.

Dumbledore e Brianna entraram no salão e ela sentiu como se todos os olhos se voltassem para vê-los passar. Dumbledore apertou um pouco mais sua mão para transmitir-lhe força e disse baixinho.

— O fato de você ser uma trouxa é segredo absoluto e como todo segredo absoluto em Hogwarts tornou-se conhecido de todos. — Ela tentou se acalmar e sorrir.

Atravessaram o salão e Albus sentou-se ao lado do Professor Armando Dippet, um bruxo meio careca e franzino, que parecia compenetrado numa conversa com outro professor, quando viu Albus cumprimentou-o e dirigiu à Brianna um cumprimento distraído,não parecia incomodado ou curioso com a presença de uma trouxa ao lado de Albus. Durante o jantar que antecedeu o baile Dippet conversava com Brianna sobre como a proximidade da guerra afetava o povo trouxa, ficou muito interessado no trem das crianças e em provar sorvete de limão. Brianna o achou agradável e distraiu-se esquecendo os olhares e conversas sobre ela. Black e Tolce observavam o salão. Era fácil perceber que os professores e alunos se dedicavam com afinco a comentar o fato de o Professor de Transfiguração Albus Dumbledore trazer uma trouxa como acompanhante, mas nenhum deles falava abertamente. Black viu quando o jovem Tom Ridlle cochichou algo com um colega na mesa da sonserina. Suspirou entediado ao perceber que quase todos na mesa daquela casa lançavam um olhar cheio de ódio para Brianna. Ele os conhecia bem e sabia que deveriam estar profundamente irritados. Dumbledore brincava com a comida e conversava com o diretor, quando um convidado inesperado surgiu atraindo a sua atenção e a de Dippet. Black perdeu momentaneamente o fôlego ao ver Grindewald dirigindo-se a mesa dos professores com um sorriso debochado brincando nos lábios e os olhos gelados e azuis fixos em Brianna.

— Que diabos ele faz aqui? Você sabia que ele viria? Albus sabia? — Perguntou a Tolce num tom de raiva e urgência.

Tolce segurava o braço do amigo firmemente e respondia num sussurro.

— Não sabia que viria e se Dumbledore sabia não me disse nada. É um baile ele deve ter vindo dançar. Fique aqui e siga com o plano. Eu e Dumbledore cuidaremos dela.

— Pro inferno com o plano! Preciso tirá-la daqui em segurança.

Nesse instante o Professor Dippet levantou-se e todos se voltaram para ele enquanto fazia seu discurso. Quase todos, já que alguns dos presentes não tiravam os olhos de Grindewald. A primeira coisa em que fixou o olhar ao entrar no grande salão foi na figura vestida de verde ao lado de Dumbledore só depois reparou em Black escondido nas sombras do salão,mas o ignorou,teria tempo para cuidar dele depois. Esperou pelo fim do discurso maçante de Dippet e quando o baile finalmente foi declarado aberto foi até eles. Dumbledore segurava a moça pelo braço e a conduziu até o meio do salão seguido por uma multidão de olhares. Grindewald os observava também, quando a música terminou aproximou-se do outro que o esperava.

— Olá Albus. Não nos vemos há muito tempo.

— É verdade, mas não o suficiente.

Grindewald olhava agora fixamente para Brianna.

— Essa então é a sua trouxa?

— Essa é a Senhorita Doyle. E se a conhecesse bem saberia que não pertence a ninguém.

Brianna estava com medo e sentia como se os olhos azuis de Grindewald a envolvessem num manto gelado.

— Mas acho que de certa forma eu já a conheço, assim como você já a conhecia não é mesmo Albus? — Dumbledore não respondeu.

— Contou a ela o que fiz com a outra? Aquela de quem ela deve ter herdado toda essa beleza e encanto. — Ele estendeu a mão em direção ao rosto dela, mas não chegou a tocá-la, pois Brianna repeliu o contato num movimento ríspido. Lutando contra o medo ela o encarou e viu quando seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso. — Além é claro do temperamento e do péssimo gosto para homens. Pena que você não herdou também o poder, junto com os outros atributos, mas ainda assim seria um prazer se aceitasse dançar comigo. Tomou uma das suas mãos e a beijou sem desviar os olhos dos dela. Ela conhecia bem aquela sensação, sentiu-se invadida pela atmosfera gelada que emanava daquele homem, lutava por manter o controle, mas sabia que seria logo vencida. Dumbledore a afastou dele, interrompendo o contato.

— Não é muito educado o que está fazendo.

— Creio que não. Nunca fui tão educado quanto você. Costumo pegar o que quero sem pedir licença. Mande lembranças minhas a nosso amigo Flamel. — Disse sorrindo e olhando de modo lascivo para Brianna, antes de afastar-se para falar com o diretor Dippet.

Black observava a cena atentamente e quando Grindewald afastou-se suspirou. Odiava a idéia de ver Brianna perto dele, mas para seu alívio Dumbledore e Brianna saíram rapidamente, seguidos de perto por Úrico Tolce.

Grindewald foi até Black assim que Dumbledore saiu, parecendo quase pacífico em seus trajes negros, apenas com um pouco da irritação que sentia transparecendo em seu rosto. Ele aproximou-se e pousou suas mãos grandes e brancas sobre os ombros do rapaz que deu um sorriso forçado. Dava-lhe calafrios aquele toque, ele não queria estar ali, olhando para aquele homem. Queria estar com ela. Afastá-la de tudo aquilo o mais rápido possível, mas era preciso ficar e seguir com o combinado.

A atitude de Grindewald não disfarçava o que ele realmente era. E Black sabia que lidava com um monstro. A perfeita encarnação da ameaça estava com seus olhos azuis fixos atentamente nele.

— Ah, Black! Finalmente! — disse o homem pousando a mão muito de leve nas costas de Black enquanto o guiava pelo salão com uma multidão de alunos passando por eles. O tom do bruxo era muito aberto quase amistoso — Eu não sabia ao certo se o veria aqui hoje. — disse — Você não deveria ter desaparecido assim, embora eu entenda por que o fez. Mas você sabe como prezo a obediência. E sabe o que quero de você.

— Sim eu sei, mas não sinto nenhuma obrigação de falar com você ou de fazer o que quer. Vim ver Brianna. Essa é a única razão para eu estar aqui.

Black queria correr para perto de Brianna e protegê-la, mas Grindewald não admitia ser ignorado. Seu rosto mostrava-se simpático. E quando voltou a falar usou o mesmo tom neutro e paciente. — Traga-a para mim e ela será poupada de sofrimentos maiores.


	17. Despedida

Deixaram o salão de baile sempre seguidos por muitos olhares embora nenhum a atingisse com tanta força quanto o de Alphard. Dumbledore murmurou alguns feitiços e Brianna sentiu como se tudo silenciasse e a voz dele fosse o único som a ecoar em todo o mundo, murmurando palavras que, ela imaginava serem de proteção para ela e para os outros. Caminharam rapidamente até os portões da escola onde ele a abraçou e aparataram nos jardins da casa. Tolce chegou em seguida. Albus acenou um adeus apressado ao rapaz e se afastou com Brianna, entraram no quarto mergulhados naquele estranho silêncio.

— Você tem algo difícil a me dizer.

Ele passou a mão delicadamente pelo rosto dela e sorriu.

— Sou assim tão transparente para você? — Parecia tenso, embora sorrisse e ela sabia que ele iria dizer algo que a magoaria.

— O que há de tão horrendo a me dizer depois desse estranho baile. — perguntou beijando-o suavemente.

— As decisões que tomo, quase sempre têm algo de horrendo. — disse ele.

Ela notou que suas mãos estavam imóveis ao lado do corpo, enquanto a olhava mudo. Ele estava se esforçando para imaginar a vida sem ela, tentando tornar mais fácil o ato de abrir mão dela. Fugindo do contato com aquela pele que tinha o poder de torná-lo cego e surdo aos apelos da razão.

— Decidi, por exemplo. Muito tempo antes de encontrar você, que seria melhor viver sozinho.

Ela riu e desabotoou a blusa. A risada, aliada ao gesto o deixou desconcertado. Sentou-se e meio embaraçado disse:

— Não ria. É sério. Você precisa entender que não há mesmo futuro para nós. — Enquanto falava ela ria ainda mais. Resolveu calar-se, pois estava começando a se sentir ridículo. Brianna ainda ria quando foi até ele e o beijou. Depois disse calmamente.

— Albus... Vamos combinar uma coisa. — Segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos. — Não pense em futuro está bem. Antes de qualquer coisa somos amigos. Não se preocupe tanto. Vamos administrar um dia de cada vez. — Beijou-o mais uma vez. — Há tanto para nos preocupar, o que há entre nós não precisa fazer parte disso. Não quero que se case comigo, não aspiro ao título de Sra. Dumbledore e nem estaria aqui trancada se as circunstâncias fossem outras, mas já que estou... Porque não me aproveitar de você? Desembaraçou-se do resto das roupas, devagar. Dumbledore permanecia calado, embora seus olhos a envolvessem num carinho explícito.

— Às vezes tenho vontade de lhe dar umas palmadas, você não leva nada do que digo a sério?

Disse parecendo zangado, mas certamente não com ela. Aquilo a divertia.

— Humm... Isso é uma promessa? — Ele sorriu — Mesmo que eu vá embora, mesmo que eu me deixe levar por outras paixões, outros desejos, ainda assim permanecerei ligada a você. Sinto como se te conhecesse há muito tempo, independente do que o esquisito no baile disse.

— Talvez conheça mesmo. — ele disse sério.

A lua brilhava sobre o jardim e sua luz fantasmagórica se derramava pelas janelas. Brianna sentou-se na cama, distraída pensando na vida junto dele, na vida que poderiam ter. Ele permanecia distante fugindo dela e de sua nudez ameaçadora. Quando ela murmurou.

— Nós nunca teremos uma vida juntos, teremos? — Ela se aproximou, ele desistiu da fuga inútil e a envolveu num abraço.

—Não. Não teremos.

—Mas estamos juntos agora. — Ela disse sorrindo.

Ele a olhou com o ar divertido e travesso que ela amava, prendeu-a contra o peito e deu-lhe um beijo longo e carinhoso. Adorando o modo como ela se entregava apaixonada e sem reservas. Mais tarde olhando para ele adormecido, perdido em seu sono, ela sabia que ele já havia decidido afastá-la e que não mudaria de ideia. Ele acordou e viu-se refletido nos olhos dela. A sensação de que nunca mais teriam aquela intimidade o incomodou.

— Então grande bruxo, porque tem medo de mim, porque está me afastando?

—Não tenho. Gosto demais de você para prendê-la a mim por mais tempo, quero você longe de mim e de Grindewald se for possível. — Levantou-se num movimento rápido e impaciente. — Mas tenho alguns presentes a lhe dar antes de partir. — entregou a ela um bracelete de prata em forma de serpente.

—Leia a inscrição em voz alta, por favor. — Disse sem sorrir parecendo estranhamente alheio. Ela obedeceu e leu a inscrição que serpenteava pelo lado interno do bracelete em letras minúsculas.

Depois ele tocou no bracelete com sua varinha e a escrita transformou-se numa seqüência de símbolos desconhecida para ela.

**—  É**  um feitiço bem simples, mas bastante poderoso e transforma o bracelete num talismã eficiente. Use-o sempre e estará invisível para qualquer bruxo hostil. Além disso, estará ligada a mim, e eu sempre poderei encontrá-la se você quiser. Com essa joia eu lhe devolvo parte da sua liberdade, pode partir quando quiser.

Por um segundo ela quase o odiou por agir assim tão friamente, mas não conseguia odiá-lo por mais que isso. Colocou o bracelete no braço esquerdo enquanto ele murmurava mais feitiços.

— O segundo é de ordem mais material e espero que aceite. — Entregou a ela uma chave minúscula. —É a chave de um cofre em Gringotes o banco dos...

— Eu sei o que é Gringotes Albus, mas não é preciso. Se isso é uma despedida acho que você já me deu o bastante. — Colocou a chave sobre a cama e acariciou suavemente o rosto dele, que se aproximou para lhe dar um beijo. Gostava tanto dessa sensação, a pele tão úmida, tão quente, tão real. Beijou-a com força antes de perguntar.

— Para onde você vai?

— Para onde eu quiser — ela disse suavemente os lábios ainda roçando os dele — Fui sua amante por tempo demais Albus, mas nunca cheguei a fazer parte desse seu mundo. Vou voltar ao meu, tentar ajudar de alguma forma, trabalhar...

— Londres, não! Vá para uma cidade mais afastada...

Ela gargalhou.

— Pensei que tivesse me devolvido a liberdade de escolha.

— É só uma sugestão. Uma sugestão enfática, mas ainda assim uma sugestão. — ele disse sorrindo e a abraçou. — Eu preciso fazer isso. A magia não garante nenhuma liberdade. Tudo que ela compra tem um preço, e eu estou pagando o meu. Vou pedir ao Tolce para levar você a um lugar que considero seguro e deixar que siga com sua vida. Quando ele saiu, Brianna sentiu o quarto mais frio e levantou-se para fechar as janelas. Sentia frio no corpo inteiro e estava imensamente cansada. E, ao olhar para a própria mão, percebeu que tremia.


	18. My mistress' eyes

**_MAIO/1939_ **

Dumbledore viu-se novamente diante da velha e conhecida porta de madeira, recoberta de símbolos alquímicos cujo significado se perdia no tempo, mas que ofereciam proteção a casa e aos que nela entrassem. Bateu levemente com a varinha e a porta se abriu para recebê-lo. Em silêncio ele percorreu o corredor sombrio até a biblioteca vazia. Era o primeiro a chegar,coisa que não o incomodava,gostava de ficar sozinho e gostava ainda mais de estar sozinho naquela biblioteca. Vagou distraído pelas estantes. Pensava em algo que lhe acontecera anos antes quando parou diante de um volume. A capa de couro trazia diversas rosas em relevo e ele sabia que ao abri-lo o perfume delas se espalharia pela sala junto com a voz de alguém que ele conhecera e amara.

— Porque não o abre e ouve apenas o primeiro verso? — disse Nicolau Flamel que há algum tempo observava o amigo.

Dumbledore se voltou e antes que pudesse responder, Flamel tomou o livro de suas mãos e o abriu. Uma voz de mulher, risonha e suave recitava o soneto 130, mas apenas o primeiro verso foi ouvido  _"My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun..."_  — o perfume das rosas continuou no ar mesmo depois do livro ter sido fechado. 

— Feitiço antigo, estória antiga, melhor deixar onde estava. — Flamel não se opôs, e deixou que Dumbledore recolocasse o livro cuidadosa e delicadamente em seu lugar, antes de perguntar — Você está bem?

— Depois falamos sobre mim. Quando tivermos tempo para isso, há outros assuntos a discutir antes que os outros cheguem. Dumbledore estava irritado embora sua voz continuasse leve e calma. Flamel lançou um olhar cansado, ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e fez sinal para que o outro se sentasse.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não é difícil imaginar que ele virá até aqui, embora o que ele deseja a essa altura já estará muito bem guardado em Gringotes.

— Mas ele não sabe disso e pelo tom que usou quando esteve em Hogwarts. Virá logo. Não há como nos atacar de surpresa, soube que apesar do apoio entre os sangues-puros ainda assim o ministro não permitirá mais sua entrada no país...

— Ouça com atenção o que eu vou dizer — alertou Nicolau Flamel. — Há algumas coisas de que você precisa fazer. É preciso obedecer a minhas ordens em tudo o que eu disser, por mais mesquinho e estranho que possa parecer. Para que " _antigas estórias"_  não se repitam. Afaste-se de Brianna vai ser melhor para ela. Ele gosta de ferir quem amamos, já provou isso e fará de novo se permitirmos.

Flamel abriu novamente o livro deixando que a voz ecoasse pela sala junto com o perfume das rosas.

 _My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun_  
Coral is far more red than her lips' red  
If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun  
If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head:  
I have seen roses damasked, red and white,  
But no such roses see I in her cheeks,  
And in some perfumes is there more delight  
Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.  
I love to hear her speak, yet well I know  
that music hath a far more pleasing sound.  
I grant I never saw a goddess go;  
My mistress when she walks treads on the ground

Dessa vez Dumbledore não o interrompeu fechou os olhos e ouviu o poema inteiro, quando terminou ,tomou o livro das mãos de Flamel para então devolvê-lo à estante, com uma estranha solenidade. Depois olhou para o amigo e um leve toque de raiva brilhava em seus olhos, seu rosto pareceu por momento irritado, antes de responder na voz calma de sempre. — Já cuidei desse assunto. A estória não vai se repetir, não irei permitir.

¸¸. ••. ¸¸. ••. ¸¸. ••. ¸¸. ••. ¸¸. ••.

Ao entrar na cabana com Tolce ao seu lado, Brianna estava faminta, cansada e infeliz. Pensava vagamente num belo prato de lasanha quando se viu numa sala de estar surpreendentemente grande, cheia de uma mobília solene e elegante. Espelhos enormes dominavam o ambiente, havia também quadros trouxas que, para alívio de Brianna traziam figuras quietas e sem vida nas suas molduras. Olhou em volta escolhendo uma poltrona. Sentou-se e convidou Úrico a fazer o mesmo. Ele o fez meio sem jeito e calado. Não tinham trocado meia dúzia de palavras desde que deixaram a casa de Dumbledore. Brianna estremeceu quando as portas se fecharam com enorme estrondo, depois de um movimento de varinha de Úrico. Saindo de seu torpor notou que uma chuva forte havia começado a cair acompanhada do som de trovões e rajadas violentas de vento que faziam uma estranha música passando pelas frestas das janelas. Os galhos das árvores batiam violentamente contra as vidraças das janelas completando a sinfonia. Brianna ouvia a tempestade, pensando que provavelmente Dumbledore estaria se sentindo mais livre agora que ela estava longe.

— Obrigada Úrico por me trazer até... Seja lá onde for que eu esteja, mas creio que de agora em diante posso me cuidar. —Tolce discretamente ergueu uma das mãos pedindo licença para interromper, num gesto que o fez parecer um menino na escola.

— Soube que você fazia isso muito bem antes... — Brianna sorriu. — Mas vai precisar de alguma ajuda para recomeçar. Dumbledore me pediu para lhe entregar algumas coisas...

— Eu preferiria que você não insistisse nisso. Diga a Albus que ficarei aqui por algum tempo, mas que não quero esse tipo de ajuda dele.

Brianna já estava realmente cansada da incansável proteção de Dumbledore. A chuva havia terminado e o súbito silêncio a incomodou.

— Eu lhe ofereceria algo para beber, mas creio não tenho nada em casa...

— Acho que não é inteligente agir como uma menina teimosa. Aceite o dinheiro e a proteção que ele oferece. —Úrico Tolce disse calmamente.

— Escute querido. — Brianna olhou para Tolce e seu rosto misturava raiva e impaciência enquanto falava. — Essa noite eu terei minha liberdade de volta. Diga ao grande bruxo teimoso que ficarei aqui apenas alguns dias, depois disso, voltarei para a Londres.

— Você não entende que há uma razão para ele agir assim? Não entende que ele se preocupa e quer protegê-la?

— Entendo e aceitei essas razões até ontem. E elas deram o controle da minha vida ao meu querido Albus e ele esteve me manipulando até agora. Não vou tolerar que continue. Estou farta de toda essa proteção! Não ficarei novamente presa em algum lugar que ele considere seguro! A não ser que você me obrigue, é claro...

A essa altura Brianna tinha voltado a sentar enquanto Tolce tinha se afastado silenciosamente em direção a saída. Dumbledore tinha razão quando disse que ela era irritantemente teimosa.

— Está bem! Mas fique atenta e permita que eu venha aqui de vez em quando. — Ela concordou num gesto mudo. — Agora vou embora antes de matá-la de raiva ou tédio. — Brianna riu.

— Pode ficar se quiser. E usar essa varinha para transformar os livros sobre a mesa em algo comestível. Estou faminta!— Tolce parou ligeiramente surpreso ao ouvir o comentário. Olhou por alguns segundos para a moça e em seguida deu uma gargalhada.

— Bem, não posso transformar os livros, mas posso conseguir comida rapidamente com Moody. Creio que um pouco mais de magia não irá prejudicar sua liberdade recém conquistada certo?

— Não desde que você prometa não espalhar o fato por toda Londres.

Ambos riram. Tolce saiu e providenciou alguma comida. A chuva recomeçou abrupta e pesada, trovões ecoavam e um relâmpago iluminou o jardim. Tudo parecia ser açoitado pelo vento.

—Agora minha amiga eu preciso ir e quero que me prometa que não vai tentar partir sozinha. Promete?

— Prometo que vou tentar... Não quero mentir para você. Mas fico grata por tudo, realmente me ajudou. Vou tentar dormir um pouco. Obrigada por ter vindo até aqui. Mesmo.

Embora conversassem amistosamente durante o jantar. Um estranho presságio dominava Tolce, que depois de fazer inúmeras recomendações e de reforçar os feitiços de segurança partiu. Deixando a ruiva com sua falsa e ilusória liberdade.

¸¸. ••. ¸¸. ••. ¸¸. ••. ¸¸. ••. ¸¸. ••.

Faltava pouco para escurecer quando Úrico Tolce surgiu de um beco e parou na esquina. A chuva cruzava o Rio Sena em saraivadas e fazia muito frio, especialmente para o mês de maio, aconchegou-se um pouco mais à capa escura que vestia,acendeu um cigarro e ficou ali, nas sombras, por um momento, observando a rua calçada com pedras. Depois de certo tempo, apagou o cigarro, enterrou as mãos nos bolsos e dirigiu-se para a reunião. Alphard Black seguia apressado para a casa de Flamel alerta e ao mesmo tempo distraído. Movia-se de um modo que fazia lembrar um predador. Seu rosto bonito mostrava-se tenso enquanto caminhava. Septimus ia logo atrás dele, arfando,tentando alcançar o amigo. Tolce voltou-se a tempo de vê-los se aproximar. Septimus pôs a mão no seu ombro. Na escuridão , dois homens esperavam, observando-os afastar-se. Tolce, cujos sentidos eram bastante aguçados por anos e anos de uma vida na quase ilegalidade, estava atento, mas não demonstrou qualquer sinal. Fez uma pausa na entrada, deslizou a mão esquerda sob a capa, tocando a varinha abriu a porta e entrou depois dos amigos.

— Porque esperar? Vamos pega-los agora!— disse Black quando Tolce entrou. E fez um movimento em direção a porta, mas o outro o segurou.

— Não! Pegaremos todos em breve.

O grupo caminhou pelo longo do corredor em silêncio e logo chegaram à biblioteca. A porta estava parcialmente aberta e Black podia ver Dumbledore de pé ao lado da lareira, lendo o Profeta diário, enquanto Flamel lia um pergaminho, aparentemente tranqüilos, mas assim que ele e Tolce entraram foram invadidos pelo cheiro de rosas e por uma forte impressão de haviam perdido algo importante.

— Sentem-se. Há muitas coisas a estabelecer e algumas tarefas a delegar. — A voz de Flamel parecia cansada. — Na noite passada a família de um bruxo mestiço e outros treze trouxas foi assassinada ao norte de Bootle, na aldeia de Innsmouth vítimas de um ataque comandado por um grupo ligado a Grindewald. Houve apenas dois sobreviventes. — Quando Flamel disse o nome da aldeia Dumbledore e Tolce trocaram um olhar cheio de significado.

— É claro que nada disso saiu nos jornais trouxas e tampouco no Profeta Diário. — Disse Dumbledore, que agora observava com interesse a lareira. — As equipes de obliviadores estão bastante atarefadas já que esse não foi o único ataque.

— Nesse caso, os relatórios e os depoimentos das duas crianças que sobreviveram parecem indicar que os homens de Grindewald buscavam por alguém ou algo específico. — Flamel enrolou o pergaminho que lia e o guardou num dos bolsos antes de prosseguir. — Creio que perceberam que estamos sendo vigiados. Não há como Grindewald entrar aqui, mas por via das dúvidas gostaria que Albus e Tolce cuidassem de um objeto especial que precisa ser transportado em segurança ao Gringotes.

— Eu gostaria de ir à aldeia de Innsmouth há algo que preciso resolver antes de fazer o que me pede... —Tolce começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido por Flamel.

— Sei do que se trata Úrico e acredito que Alphard poderá cuidar disso junto com Septimus. Realmente prefiro que você e Albus cuidem do outro problema.

— Se é o que quer... — Os olhos de Tolce estavam fixos em Dumbledore.

— Já que terei de ir a Innsmouth posso ao menos saber por quê? — Septimus disse meio impaciente.

— Você e Black irão cuidar para que uma trouxa em especial fique a salvo, mas não devem se deixar ver por ela, para todos os efeitos ela está sozinha.

— Certo. Acho que Úrico e eu precisamos ir agora. Adeus Flamel. — Disse Dumbledore juntando as palavras à ação, saindo intempestivamente da biblioteca.


	19. Eu não te amo! E daí?

Brianna saiu para ver a cidade onde estava na manhã seguinte a sua chegada. Não suportaria ficar novamente trancada e precisava conseguir trabalho, arrecadar dinheiro para voltar a Londres sem a ajuda de Dumbledore. Tolce havia dito que estava em Innsmouth numa casa que pertencia a um povoado cercado por pântanos a leste, penhascos a oeste e, no centro, uma enseada que continha alguns barcos pesqueiros e que era feia mesmo ao pôr-do-sol. Viu muitos bruxos em seu passeio era fácil reconhece-los agora e ela acabou conseguindo trabalho com um casal muito simpático. Dean Thorne era bruxo, mas a esposa não. Tinham vindo para aquele povoado perdido em busca de sossego e comprado uma das cabanas com vista para a enseada. Os dois ficaram encantados com Brianna e acharam que seria ótimo ter uma trouxa que conhecesse os fatos do mundo bruxo, cuidando de seus dois filhos pequenos. O trabalho era fácil, as crianças eram doces e tudo parecia bem. Até que numa tarde em que voltava de um passeio encontrou um homem de andar sinuoso que lembrava vagamente uma cobra. Ele tinha cílios louros quase invisíveis e sobrancelhas cerradas. O cabelo quase branco de tão louro. Quando passou por ela o bracelete que Dumbledore havia lhe dado tornou-se quente como brasa embora não a queimasse e ela sabia que o homem representava perigo. Não sabia de que modo o talismã a ocultaria, mas sabia que era isso que estava acontecendo. Temia colocar os Thorne em perigo por isso pediu demissão e voltou à cabana, disposta a embarcar para Londres no primeiro trem.

¸¸. ••. ¸¸. ••. ¸¸. ••. ¸¸. ••. ¸¸. ••. ¸¸.

Brianna afundava confortavelmente na escuridão, lutando para manter os olhos abertos, mas era como se tivesse pesos nas pálpebras. Foi com alívio que ela as deixou cair, mergulhando num sono agitado, cheio de sonhos de morte e dor. De repente, ela acordou com o coração em disparada, inquieta e com uma sensação terrível de perigo... Percebeu que suas mãos tremiam. Levantou-se para fechar as cortinas que não se lembrava de ter deixado abertas e ao olhar pela janela viu um homem observando a cabana. Por um segundo pensou que podia ser Tolce, mas o bracelete dado por Dumbledore ardia em seu braço e instintivamente ela recuou para as sombras, confiando que o talismã a ocultaria novamente enquanto observava o bruxo louro tentando sem sucesso entrar na casa. Era muito tarde quando ela foi atraída pelo som de copos a tilintar. Imaginou que o feitiço no talismã tivesse alertado Albus e ele a estivesse esperando na sala. Silenciosamente ela saiu do quarto, os braços envolvendo o corpo e os olhos perdidos nas sombras. A visita do bruxo misterioso e o sonho a deixaram inquieta, sentia-se presa numa armadilha, onde suas vontades e desejos valiam muito pouco. Presa num jogo onde não lhe restavam muitas defesas. Quando chegou a sala encontrou Alphard numa das poltronas servindo-se da bebida deixada ali por Tolce em sua última visita.

— O que faz aqui?

Alphard acompanhou seus movimentos ao entrar e ela via em seus olhos que ele temia por ela, por ele mesmo ou pelos dois.

— Ei! Essa é minha casa e seu herói não pode vir salvá-la, garota. Vai ter de se contentar comigo. — Black disse enquanto a encarava armado de whisky e olhar chamejante de desespero e paixão. — Está em Londres cumprindo ordens de Flamel. Eu e Septimus viemos em seu socorro

Brianna parou um instante à porta sentindo-se em parte responsável pelo ar de menino desamparado que ele ostentava. Ficou ali parada tentando controlar os pensamentos, ainda podia sentir a força e o desespero contidos no beijo que ele lhe deu após o vôo.

— Confesso que esperava ver Albus ou Úrico. — sorriu gentilmente para o bruxo atormentado. A gentileza e o sorriso eram para ela como escudos que usava com alguma habilidade. — mas fico feliz que você e Septimus tenham vindo. Onde ele está?

— Lá fora. Obedientemente mantendo distância e fingindo que não a conhece. — ele pôs-se de pé e foi em direção à cozinha. — Não sei quanto a você, mas estou faminto. Numa mesura afetada a convidou passar. Ela caminhou até ele, retirou o copo de suas mãos e o fez sentar.

— Acho que obediência nunca foi seu ponto forte Alphard e creio que já bebeu o bastante. Vou preparar algo para comer, acho que Septimus deve estar faminto.

Ela quase sorriu quando ele fez o gesto que sempre fazia quando estava nervoso, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e pôs-se de pé, ficando tão próximo que ela podia sentir o calor da sua pele.

— Sim tem razão. — Black era um bruxo inteligente e capaz menos quando estava diante dela e não havia magia nisso... Era pele. Sua pele era burra diante dela e ela sabia disso.

— Que bom! Confio em você.

Ele então a segurou com força, como já tinha feito antes, sacudindo-a e puxando seu corpo leve para mais perto, o olhar furioso enquanto dizia num sussurro rouco e desesperado.

— Você não sabe o que está dizendo! Como pode confiar em mim? Eu poderia matar você ou subjugar como já fiz antes. Você sabe que para mim... Para nós bruxos... Não é NADA, não tem poder algum. Como pode confiar em mim ou em Dumbledore? —Ela sorria enquanto se deixava sacudir, esperando a fúria passar.

— Você mais do que qualquer outro devia saber que entre o preto e o branco há os tons de cinza. Ninguém é totalmente bom ou totalmente mal. — ele a abraçou, ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos escuros de Alphard e num sussurro suave e rouco disse em seu ouvido, — Confio em você, no que você é. Não no que você finge ser. Faça o que fizer confio em você. Agora pode me contar o que houve e porque vieram?

— Conhece os Thorne?

Brianna pestanejou o coração aos pulos.

— Conte-me o que houve. O senhor Thorne está bem? — ela disse.

— Morto. A mulher também.

— E os filhos?

— Estão bem, escaparam. Os aurores chegaram a tempo de salva-los.

— E a casa deles?

— Incendiada. Como as outras duas próximas. Treze pessoas morreram além dos Thorne. E estavam atrás de você. Uma das crianças disse onde encontra-la na esperança de salvar a mãe.

Ele segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos, olhando-a com uma fúria muda antes de beijá-la. Dessa vez ela não fugiu e deu o beijo com que ele sonhava desde que a conhecera. Um beijo que trazia sua alma para dançar na ponta da língua. Afastou-se dela com algum esforço.

—Vem comigo, sem perguntas, apenas vem comigo. Preciso tirar você daqui.

Arrastou-a até os portões de entrada de onde aparataram. Nas sombras do jardim, Septimus observava a cena e num silêncio confuso voltou para casa da qual ele partiu. Um outro bruxo apertou os olhos azuis, sorriu aparentemente contente com a fuga e desapareceu num estalo

¸¸. ••. ¸¸. ••. ¸¸. ••. ¸¸. ••. ¸¸. ••.

Aparataram no Regent's Park e depois caminharam até o pequeno apartamento que pertencia a Black. Ele Puxava Brianna pela mão sem dar maiores explicações. Quando entrou no apartamento fechou a porta e lançou todos os feitiços de proteção que conhecia. Ela esperou pacientemente até que ele terminasse. Alphard passou as mãos pelos cabelos escuros, longos e desalinhados e naquele momento parecia um guerreiro de brilhante armadura, pronto para a batalha.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Estamos seguros aqui.

Ele caminhou pela sala parou e novamente segurou os braços de Brianna com tanta força que ela não pôde evitar um gemido.

— Escute não posso lhe dizer muito, mas preciso levar você para longe de Grindewald.

— Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Brianna ao ouvir aquele nome. — Ele quer que eu a entregue, coisa que não pretendo fazer, mas ele virá atrás de você de qualquer modo. O bruxo que estava procurando por você era um homem de Grindewald.

— E porque pensa que estarei mais segura aqui com você do que em outro lugar? Acho que posso perfeitamente cuidar de mim, com sorte o Mundo bruxo vai me esquecer rapidamente, agora que não sou mais a mulher de Dumbledore.

— Vamos deixar Dumbledore fora disso, por favor! — disse Black quase gritando.

— Como? Ele é parte disso, ele é parte de mim! Não fiquei todo esse tempo longe do meu mundo à toa! — Ela pareceu assustada e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas de mágoa e raiva.

— Foi ele quem me enviou. — Black disse educadamente.

—Isso não me surpreende. E ele também decidiu me dar de presente a você? — Ele encolheu os ombros em resposta e ela continuou. — Claro que sim, não estaríamos aqui se ele não quisesse.

Brianna dava voltas pelo apartamento , as mãos esfregando distraidamente o bracelete , parou quando Black postou-se a sua frente impedindo se caminho.

—Não. Mas se tivesse dado eu teria recebido muito bem. — ele respondeu para depois amaldiçoar a si mesmo. Meteu as mãos nos bolsos, irritado. Estava se humilhando de novo, mas não se importava mais. — Te amo! sabe perfeitamente que te amo. — agarrou o rosto de Brianna entre as mãos e a beijou de um modo desesperado. Ela o afastou.

— Certo. Eu sei! E daí? Eu não amo você. E você também sabe disso. — Ele segurava o rosto dela dando-lhe beijos rápidos.

— Dane-se o seu amor. Seja minha hoje, preciso de você como nunca precisei de nada, nem de ninguém...

Os olhos dele estavam imersos nos dela. Aquele não era um pedido comum, as palavras de Black chegavam até Brianna impregnadas de sentimentos, traziam junto com elas sua alma, seu desejo. Os cabelos escuros encobriram seu rosto nos segundos que antecederam a resposta dela. Os lábios que deitaram sobre os seus, quente e molhados, doces e suaves, vibrantes, mas não como a paixão que emanava do seus quando deixou-se levar por eles. Alphard sabia que Brianna não o amava, mas também tinha consciência de que não era indiferente ao seu toque, já havia provado esse gosto antes. Não esperou por novos sinais, e impaciente por revelar a pele branca com que vinha sonhando há meses, deslizou sua mão por sobre a nuca dela, prendendo-a ao calor de seu beijo.

As pontas dos dedos roçando-lhe a alça das vestes, revelando os ombros nus. Ele desceu os lábios pelo queixo, pescoço, vendo-a se render aos poucos. A cabeça inclinou para trás, num convite explícito para que ele prosseguisse. Com um leve sorriso nos lábios, Black se dedicou a maravilhosa tarefa de explorar cada parte do corpo claro que se relevava aos seus olhos, conforme a roupa cedia as suas mãos cada vez mais impacientes. Ela não resistiu e se entregou voluntariamente, sem nenhum feitiço além do que ela própria produzia ao encaixar seu corpo nu ao dele. O cheiro, o gosto, a maciez da pele de Brianna eram inebriantes, ele podia sentir cada parte de seu corpo reagir de diferentes formas a todos esses estímulos, entregou-se ao prazer de tê-la nos braços, tão diferente da primeira vez, quando somente seus extintos o comandavam. Aos poucos, pacientemente, delicado, tocou-a com amor, arrancando dela gemidos roucos, suspiros, a entrega total. Brianna arfou entre suas mãos, enquanto ele se derramava dentro dela.

 


	20. Escolhas

**_Septimus e Cedrella_ **

Cedrella Black era uma mulher naturalmente reservada e cheia de segredos. Ela usava os cabelos negros e ondulados compridos e repartidos ao meio. Seus grandes olhos azuis pareciam eternamente desconfiados e um pouco tristes. Era também uma pessoa rara e especial; elegante e inocente; romântica e meiga; Tudo a um só tempo. Desde que escolhera casar com Septimus e fora riscada da Árvore Genealógica da Família Black seu mundo girava em torno das duas pessoas que mais amava: Septimus e Alphard. Ela vinha acompanhando a estória de Brianna e vendo o quanto a paixão por ela havia modificado Alphard para melhor. Quando Septimus chegou contando do modo como Alphard havia levado a moça ela aplaudiu alegremente a noticia.

— Mas Cedrella você não entende?

— Claro que entendo. — Ela disse impaciente.— Ele finalmente tomou uma atitude.

— Ela é mulher de Dumbledore, meu anjo. E nós tínhamos ordens de não sermos vistos por ela.

Ela se aproximou colando seu rosto ao dele ao abraçá-lo por trás. Os cabelos negros caindo em ondas sobre o marido. Dela emanava uma combinação tempestuosa de aromas que faziam com que o Sr. Weasley raciocinasse com menos clareza.

— Está certo, mas já foi feito. E agora você e eu vamos ajudar Alphard a tornar essa transição suave para convidá-los para jantar,fazer compras para Brianna, quem sabe levá-la ao Beco Diagonal, que acha deles morarem perto de nós? Será que os filhos deles herdarão a magia?..— Cedrella beijou o marido no pescoço enquanto falava sem parar sobre seus Weasley resolveu não contrariar a esposa.

¸¸. ••. ¸¸. ••. ¸¸. ••. ¸¸. ••. ¸¸. ••. ¸¸.

**Abeforth**

Um homem usando vestes longas olhava para um atormentado Dumbledore. O cabelo ensebado caía da testa larga até a gola da camisa, seus olhos tão azuis quanto os de Albus pareciam zangados e irônicos. — Desapareceram completamente. —Ele tinha a voz áspera, endurecida pelo fumo e maus hábitos.

— Isto é ridículo! — explodiu Dumbledore. — O que você está dizendo? Que eles fugiram e você não pode dizer para onde foram? Não os seguiu? Não fez nada para impedir? — Houve um silêncio. Em algum lugar na vila adormecida um cachorro latiu.

— Exato.

— Não dá para acreditar! Você confiou o Brianna para aquele louco? Existem algas mais inteligentes do que você, irmãozinho.

— Eu cometi um erro. Já percebi. Peço desculpas.

Isso só deixou Dumbledore ainda mais bravo.

— Está bem, percebo o que aconteceu. Ela não fugiu com ele: ele a levou. Ele a forçou. — Dumbledore riu com ironia. —Acho que você gostou de me ver perdendo minha mulher.

— Digamos Albus... — o outro falou devagar — que as pessoas que você ama ficam mais seguras longe de sua proteção. — Isso foi dito em tom neutro como tudo o mais. — Gosto de Brianna e vou ajudar a protegê-la, mas vou também fazer o possível para afastá-la de você e de suas grandes ambições.

E então uma vergonha terrível caiu sobre Dumbledore. Em seu egoísmo, ele se alegrara ao pensar que Alphard tinha forçado Brianna, mesmo sabendo o que ele e Black haviam combinado ficava mais feliz ao pensar que Brianna estava com ele sob coação! Isso significava dizer que sua garota não o havia trocado pelo outro! Ela o amava!

 _Merlin!_ — ele pensou —  _como sou egoísta. É melhor para ela estar longe de mim e da obsessão de Gellert._ — Ele cruzou os braços diante de si e, pousou a cabeça na mesa, tentando se recompor.

Quando ergueu a cabeça sorriu para o irmão e sua expressão era serena, seu rosto de rugas delicadas emoldurado pelos cabelos ruivos, parecia a expressão da certeza.

— Está tudo bem, Abe. Nós dois sabemos o que você sente a meu respeito. — Ele olhou para o irmão. — Agora quero que você continue vigiando os dois. Black e Brianna ainda não estão seguros. Gellert não conseguiu matar você — Pensava em algo que lhes acontecera anos antes. — mas vai se esforçar para fazer com que Black passe para o lado dele e temo imaginar o que faria com Brianna se a pegasse, pois ele me conhece o bastante para saber o quanto me importo.

¸¸. ••. ¸¸. ••. ¸¸. ••. ¸¸. ••. ¸¸. ••. ¸¸.

_**Brianna e Tolce** _

Agosto - 1939. Local - Londres, estação de Liverpool. Mais de uma centena de crianças amontoadas, com etiquetas presas em seu pescoço, desembarcam do trem, uma atrás da outra enquanto Brianna esperava. As crianças sentaram-se em bancos de madeira. Os menores choravam amargamente procurando e chamando por suas mães. Cada um dos passageiros do Kindertransport era chamado pelo nome e levado para aquele que seria o seu padrinho, aquele que salvara essa criança da morte. Brianna seria um desses protetores. Atendendo a um pedido de Tolce ela tinha, afinal, aceitado ajuda financeira de Dumbledore. Estava atenta às crianças e tão concentrada que mal percebeu a chegada de Úrico. Ele tocou em seu ombro e ela virou-se sobressaltada.

— Sou eu, Brianna.

— Que susto Úrico.

— Black me disse que você estaria aqui e pediu para que eu viesse. Achei que devia proteger minha amiga teimosa.

— Eu não sou tão teimosa assim!

— Não? A guerra já é um fato concreto...

— É eu sei! A frota britânica está mobilizada; A RAF começou a voar para a França, todos contam o tempo para uma declaração oficial de guerra.

— Sim Senhorita Thorne e no mundo bruxo a guerra já começou.

— Eu percebi Úrico, eu percebi. — Ela encolheu os ombros e fez uma careta. — Por isso estou aqui pra tentar ajudar de alguma forma.

— Você quase foi morta, por homens de Grindewald, e sai sozinha por aí quanto poderia ter a proteção de Alphard Black ou de Dumbledore? — Ele gargalhou e segurou a sua mão. —Tem razão Brianna você não é teimosa é muito teimosa.

— Nem tanto, nunca recuso a sua ajuda .Te chamei não chamei?

— Sim chamou. — concedeu Tolce com um sorriso — Vamos buscar a sua nova hóspede antes que toda uma horda de bruxos se abata sobre nós, porque além de teimosa você é azarada.

— Por isso gosto de você, pelo seu senso de humor e porque não trata como uma inútil.

Um dos voluntários trazia Lory Epstein pela mão e a entregava sua madrinha.  Brianna a cumprimentou sem querer interferir ou se impor. A menina olhou assustada para o casal que sorria de forma amistosa. Ela tinha pele branca e longos cabelos escuros e enormes olhos azuis que lhe davam um ar de bichinho assustado. Os três caminharam, até a saída da estação onde um carro emprestado pelo ministério da magia os levaria a um subúrbio de Londres. Tolce falava em alemão e explicava a menina que Brianna seria de agora em diante responsável por ela e que por medida de segurança não usariam magia, para todos os efeitos ela era uma trouxa assim como Brianna e as outras crianças. Mas para a surpresa de Brianna e Tolce ela respondeu em um inglês bem claro.

— É porque sou uma bruxa que meu pai queria se livrar de mim, por isso queria me ver longe dele.


	21. Terapia

_**Junho de 1941** _

O mundo estava um caos, a guerra seguia fazendo vítimas. A Inglaterra está sendo atacada. Os aviões zumbiam sobre a cidade. Explosões. Aviões muito próximos. Este pode ser o começo da invasão. Uma sensação de opressão. Os problemas se amontoavam, decisões precisavam ser tomadas, o medo rondava seu coração e ela quase sempre estava a ponto de desmoronar. Mas não ali, não naquele momento. Olhou para o relógio prateado e sorriu começando o ritual.A casa a uns 30 metros dali foi atingida por uma bomba. Totalmente destruída. Pedaços de pano pendurados nas paredes nuas ainda de pé. A dela permanecia intacta, provavelmente em razão dos feitiços de proteção de tantos bruxos que ela amava. Fumegando ainda. Uma loja grande completamente destruída: o hotel em frente parecia uma concha. Em uma casa de vinhos não sobrara uma só vidraça. Montes de vidro verde-azulado na rua. Vidros caindo. Numa outra casa as janelas estavam quebradas, mas o prédio inteiro. Desabitado. Corredores molhados. Vidro nas escadas. Portas fechadas. Ela e Tolce precisavam partir com as crianças. Despiu a roupa severa que usava e vestiu outra que havia comprado especialmente para ele. Olhou-se no espelho, aprovando o contraste da camisola preta com a pele branca. Olhou o relógio e sorriu apagando as luzes, para depois acender as muitas velas perfumadas que havia conseguido. Espalhou pétalas de rosas sobre os lençóis de seda, os morangos que comprou a peso de ouro foram arrumados com arte. O relógio marcava 23h45min, sorriu. Tudo estava pronto e ele logo chegaria ávido por ela, disposto a esquecer a dor e o caos em seus braços. Terminou os últimos arranjos. O relógio marcava 00h00min.

A porta se abriu e ele entrou os olhos brilhando loucamente à luz das velas. Havia feito ou visto algo terrível ela sabia, não precisava perguntar. Sem palavras ele avançou para ela, deslizou as mãos pelo tecido suave, ela ficou quieta por alguns segundos depois o puxou para mais perto, as bocas se encontraram num beijo violentamente terno; devagar avançaram entre beijos até a cama, sem palavras, riram quando ele parou desajeitado para tirar botas e calças. Ávido e apressado por mais beijos, por mais carícias, a camisola tão leve e diáfana era um empecilho e foi arrancada gentil e furiosamente. Ele queria pele. Estremeceu de prazer ao tocar o corpo macio e suave. — Ah como é bom tocar em você! —disse enquanto seus dedos acariciavam o contorno dos quadris. Depois esfregou o rosto contra a barriga dela, beijando devagar, deslizando a língua até chegar aonde queria. Ela sentia o deslizar do rosto dele de encontro às suas coxas num misto de prazer e medo. Parte dela queria que ele não a desejasse daquele modo, ele a tocava com a intensidade de um frenesi religioso e isso a assustava. A outra parte adorava aquilo. Quando ele estava dentro dela as ondas prazer se propagaram como o lamber de um fogo macio derretendo suas reservas. Com ou sem amor seus corpos se entendiam. Eles falavam o mesmo idioma,a mesma língua cadenciada e ladina. Eles se entendiam em meio aos gemidos e sussurros. Quando tudo terminou, ele permaneceu abraçado a ela. Ela riu.

— Do que está rindo?

Ainda rindo ela respondeu.

— Você nem reparou em nada do que preparei.

Ele a olhou sem sorrir.

— Só reparei em você. Você é tudo que preciso.

— Certo. Mas eu recomendo a terapia completa, com direito a morangos, infelizmente sem champagne. Só assim posso garantir que você saia daqui inteiro e pronto para a guerra.

— Estou bem consciente disso. — e a maneira como ele disse a fez rir. Depois, bastante sério, disse: — Eu lenho ordens especiais a cumprir. Muito secretas. Seria realmente uma lástima não receber a terapia completa. — Levantou-se e foi até a mesa. — Pausa então para os morangos e se permitir posso providenciar o champagne.

— Prefiro que não use magia.

Serviu-se em silêncio enquanto ela o observava. O verde dos olhos surgindo através da cortina de cílios ruivos. Uma pergunta não formulada dançava em seus lábios.

— Ele está bem. Segue envolvido em grandes coisas e embora esteja sendo pressionado para isso ainda não se encontrou diretamente com Grindewald. Creio que logo o fará. Ele não tem escolha, precisa enfrentá-lo.

— Eu não perguntei nada. Tolce me mantém bem informada.

Ela sorriu com um morango a meio caminho da boca.

— Não precisava. Sei que ainda pensa nele. Talvez até o ame. Não me importa desde que eu possa ter você.

Os alarmes de bombardeio soaram e ela vestiu-se depressa, enquanto ele pegou a varinha. Um avião passou despejando bombas. Tão próximas que ele se assustou. Correram para a janela.

Quietude.

As bombas caíram sobre Itford Hill. Duas delas perto do rio.

— Sem discussões. Se vista e arrume as crianças. Não vou perder você para essas bombas infernais.


	22. Penseira

— Tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

 Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

— Pequenas coisas que fugiram do meu controle.

Black levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro diante de Septimus Weasley e Cedrella.

— Acalme-se Alphard e nos conte o que afinal aconteceu.

Cedrella estava suspirou.

— Tolce havia chegado para transportar as crianças todos estavam prontos para embarcar nos carros que havíamos providenciado Brianna percebeu que Lory Epstein, a garota mais nova, não estava em nenhum lugar da casa ,você deve se lembrar dela,a mais quieta,a mais triste aquela de quem Brianna mais gostava. 

— Sim eu lembro dela.— disse Septimus e Cedrella concordou em silêncio.

—  Uma outra garota disse que Loren deveria estar na loja bombardeada que ia sempre andar por lá. Brianna me deu um beijo rápido e correu para buscar a menina e eu corri atrás, então as sirenes soaram corriam para se abrigar, uma confusão bombas caíram quando cheguei a loja vi a menina. Não  vou esquecer do modo como ela me estava sorrindo para nós alguns metros adiante quando aconteceu outra explosão e a loja inteira começou a desabar só tive tempo de agarrar Loren e aparatar. Quando voltei não havia sinal de Brianna, só sumiu!

•.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.

Severus Snape  afastou-se da penseira devagar,ainda impregnado pelas imagens que vira. O sorriso de Brianna flutuando à sua mão procurou por mais frascos de memória. Não encontrou e então voltou para a mesma lembrança tentando entender o que vira.A cena não fazia sentido. Estava incompleta.

— Divertindo-se Severus?

A voz de Albus Dumbledore ecoou pela voltou-se para o diretor,a luz prateada da penseira suavizando seus traços sorria o que contribuía para lhe dar uma aparência mais jovem.

— Desculpe Albus eu..

— Não resistiu a curiosidade de saber mais sobre mim.

Albus sentou-se em sua cadeira e fez sinal para que Snape fizesse o mesmo,deslizou os dedos pela longa barba enquanto observava o outro.

— Que houve Severus? Nunca havia pensado em mim mais jovem?

Severo sorriu.

— Confesso que não...foi uma descoberta interessante,mas...

— Você quer saber mais..quer o final da estória.

— Se for possível...Afinal você sabia que eu acabaria vendo as memórias...Os frascos acabaram,não encontrei nada depois do episódio da loja em Londres.

— Mas o que  quer saber? Ela morreu no desabamento. Uma morte prosaica e acidental. Que trouxa sobreviveria aquilo?

Dumbledore olhava o outro com curiosidade. Severus ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Morreu? E O idiota do Black aceitou isso? Mesmo sem um corpo?

Albus olhos azuis tinham um brilho divertido.

— Digamos que...nas memórias dele existe um corpo e houve até mesmo um funeral. Ele organizou tudo.

— Tolce! É claro! Ele a tirou de lá!

— Talvez...

— Albus você certamente caiu na casa errada! — Severo agora caminhava de um lado para o outro.— Quanto tempo ela ficou com você?

— Muito...mas não o suficiente. Partiu no fim da guerra,depois que venci minhas dúvidas e derrotei Gellert.

Severo riu.

— Você é um velho manipulador e pervertido... Está certo me convenceu,tem razão e usar minhas memórias pode ser útil na educação de Potter , provar que não sou tão mal e que os Marotos não eram tão bons... faço isso.

— Perfeito a penseira...mas deixe os frascos de memória.

Snape parou um instante antes de sair.

— Só mais uma coisa.

— Sim?

— O Sirius é apenas sobrinho do outro Black?

— Sim, apenas sobrinho.

— Certo...e a ruiva que conheci...

— Lily não era descendente direta da minha Brianna...mas você sabe dois ruivos na mesma cama é quase sempre incesto...é o que dizem nas Highlands.

Snape encarou o velho diretor.

— Você não mentiria sobre isso...mentiria?

Albus apenas sorriu.

— E você Severus? Mentiria?

Snape saiu sem responder .Só quando chegou a sua sala ele retirou do bolso um último frasco que encontrara pouco antes de Albus na penseira e mergulhou na substancia prateada e fria das lembranças do outro.

•.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.

Brianna estava de pé, na porta, e segurava uma caneca de chá gelado, cobrindo os olhos para se proteger do sol.

— Você perdeu a festa!

Gritou para o homem que acabara de surgir no jardim da cabana. Raios de luz dourada brilhavam através dos ramos das árvores. O cabelo da mulher brilhava com o mesmo fogo.

Tolce subiu os degraus até a varanda.

— Teve uma festa aqui? - Ele ouvia os risos vindo da casa. — Nem perceberia se não tivesse me contado. Onde está a aniversariante,tenho uma carta para ela.

— Lá dentro. – Ela sorriu. — Vigiando as janelas a espera de uma coruja. Você vai decepcioná-la. Albus falou maravilhas sobre as corujas.

Lory Epstein estava zanzando de um lado para outro, arrumando suas coisas. O lugar era uma bagunça só havia pratos melados de bolo, copos vazios e crianças por toda parte. A casa de Brianna estava sempre uma bagunça, com ou sem festas. Tolce até que gostava disso, ajudava a reforçar a resolução de manter sua casa limpa e arrumada, livre da sujeira das crianças e de se manter solteiro.

— Você quer um pouco? — Lory pusera uma grande tigela gelada no colo dele.

— O que é isso?

— Sorvete de limão. O professor Dumbledore, um amigo da Brianna mandou hoje cedo junto com um elfo muito gentil.

— Sei quem é. — ele disse sorrindo. — Eu lhe trouxe uma carta especial. Lamento não ser uma coruja, mas é mais seguro desse modo.

A menina abriu a carta e depois de ler um enorme sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

— Você é a melhor coruja que já vi.

Tolce sorriu meio embaraçado.

— Agora vá se arrumar que preciso levar você para comprar seu material.

A menina saiu e Brianna se acomodou de lado no sofá, a saia comprida espalhada ao seu redor, uma tigela em suas mãos.

— Concordo com ela. Você é a melhor coruja que já vi.

Na varanda, o sol passava através das árvores, batendo no rosto imóvel de Tolce.

— Sabe, tive um sonho incrível. - ela disse mergulhando o dedo no sorvete e lambendo. — Sonhei com Dumbledore e eu. Tínhamos outra aparência, mas éramos nós. Trançando três tiras de couro fino de cores diferentes, não me lembro do resto do sonho.

— Eu nunca sonho. — disse Tolce mais secamente do que pretendia. —Diga a Lory que volto em uma hora.

Ele afastou-se, piscando, desorientado. Saiu para a varanda enquanto ela se ocupava em empilhar os pratos. Através do vidro ele a observava. Certa vez, a tinha visto dormindo. Naquela ocasião, tinha passado por lá e encontrara a porta aberta. Pensou que não havia ninguém em casa, até se deparar com ela dormindo no sofá. Ele ficou ali de pé, observando seu corpo macio. Ficou parado por alguns momentos olhando para ela, e depois saiu da casa. Então ele se sentou e esperou até Brianna aparecer na varanda com um sorriso indolente, em seu longo robe cinza desbotado, desarrumando os cabelos abundantes e ruivos com a mão.

•.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸. 

As lembranças de Tolce acabavam aí. O mestre de poções recolheu a memória e guardou o frasco no bolso, pensando se deveria ou não devolver a Albus mais tarde. Depois riu sozinho.

— Albus Dumbledore você é um velho mentiroso, manipulador e pervertido... Mas tenho que admitir que talvez tenha estilo.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimentos: à minhas betas Mia Teixeira, Roxane Norris e Beatriz Cardosopela sua paciência, por aturar essa escritora iniciante, e por me encaixar na sua ocupada agenda.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter e seus personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, entre outros. Eu só os levo para passear.


End file.
